


Anyone On The Line?

by Severus1snape



Series: Lucy Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Club Sex, Confused Harry, Crushing, Dirty Talk, Finding out you are bisexual, First male kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Pining, Professor Lucius Malfoy, Public Sex, Rimming, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry, Violence, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: After the war Harry goes back to Hogwarts to finish his NEWTs and it´s now the Christmas holidays, which Harry is spending at the Burrow. George and Fred are up to something as usual, but this time their target is poor Harry. They have managed to steal his cell phone, that Arthur has found a way to fix. Will Harry find out what the twins are up to in time before any real damage is done, as they chose to text Lucius Malfoy of all people?





	1. Wrong Number?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This story is another WIP of mine, and the one I chose from my many, many ideas to move on to after my latest story, which is still ongoing and will be finished of course. It´s an AU, where both Weasley twins are alive after the war and where the Malfoys switched sides during Harry´s fifth year; making Lucius a spy against Voldemort. Voldemort is now dead.  
> I am so exited to see what you guys think - I like off-pairings and this is the first time for me.  
> I´m Danish by the way.
> 
> IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS (spelling and grammar) PLEASE LET ME KNOW!
> 
> Posted 16th of November 2016

Lucius was sitting in his study with a blazing fire going. He had always enjoyed the warmth of a nice fire. So much that during the summers, he would light a fake one, then he could at least get the cozy feeling while he was working at home.

 

He shifted a few pieces of parchments and frowned at the numbers meeting his eyes. “This will simply not do,” he mumbled to himself, as he assessed the low percentage of sale the ´Malfoy Tutoring´ had managed to produce in Germany.

 

Three years ago Narcissa had had the idea to offer a tutor of Magical Theory and Wizard´s Customs to Muggle-borns and half-bloods attending wizarding schools, where the knowledge was lacking. It was meant to make the switch between the Muggle and Wizarding world easier. It had been a massive success, and Lucius found himself quite busy finding proper tutors around the world to hire. Now, more so, after the passing of Narcissa during the Final Battle after seven months´ illness.

 

It had also meant that Lucius had had to get himself up-to-date with Muggle technology, and was now the proud owner of a cell phone that functioned in Magical environments, too. He had almost suffered a heart attack when discovering that it had been Arthur Weasley, of all people, to invent a part Muggle, part Magical cell phone. He had become quite wealthy after Lucius had offered to fund his ´little´ invention, with only a 10 percent profit in return. Of course, Lucius hadn´t thought that the idea would blossom this much.

 

*BIB BIB.*

 

Lucius was startled out of his musings when his phone alerted him to an incoming text. He placed the parchment on his mahogany desk, grabbed the silver phone and pressed the middle button to read the message displayed there. He nearly choked on his spit when his brain caught up with the words, and somehow the fire was not the only thing causing him to heat up.

 

He tugged his collar open and sat back in his chair and re-read the text. _´I´m in my bed right now, thinking about your gorgeous arse. It really should come with a warning tag *winks*´_

“What in the world.” Lucius cleared his throat. He fumbled with the phone a bit, he was still not used to texting much, but he was learning slowly. _´I fear that you may have gotten in touch with the wrong person.´_ He pressed ´send,´ put down the phone again, and stood to fetch himself a drink. He really was feeling quite warm all of a sudden.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

He nearly dropped the tumbler of Whiskey he was pouring from at the loud noise his phone made but managed to not spill much, as he placed it back into the cabinet and brought the drink back with him to his desk. He sat down casually, sipped from the glass and picked up the phone once more to read what he assumed would be some embarrassed apology for texting the wrong number.

 

_´This is Lucius Malfoy´s number, is it not?´_

Lucius raked a hand through his locks in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner before taking another sip of his expensive Whiskey. _´It is. Who is this? ´_ He had no idea what else to write, so he sent only the confirmation into space and waited patiently for any response. He only had to wait three minutes for the next *BIB BIB* to sound in his office.

 

He picked up his phone as casually as one could when curious and frowned. _`Your most devoted admirer. A shame your son hasn´t got your good looks, it would make school much more enjoyable. ´_

“Sweet Merlin, a child is sending me sexual messages,” he replied, pressed ´send,´ then shook his head. “Young ones.”

 

*BIB BIB*

 

This time he had barely placed the phone back down before picking it up again to read. _´I´m not a child since I became of age this year already. And I understand more than you´d think about fucking gorgeous pure-blooded men.´_ Lucius spilled his drink down his work robes as he coughed violently. In hindsight, he probably shouldn´t have taken a sip while reading.

 

“Good God.” He cast a cleaning spell on himself, his desk and on the phone. _´I was not aware that Hogwarts had changed the curriculum since I was a student there myself. `_

“Stop this you fool, Lucius. It´s obviously a prank and you´re playing right into it.”

 

*BIB BIB*

_`Not many pure-bloods in my house or gorgeous men either. I prefer them older and with plenty of experience. Perhaps you could teach me a few new things? *Winks cheekily*`_

Lucius hesitated. He was about to ridicule himself, he knew it. But it was Friday evening, Draco was out with his friends, leaving Lucius home alone, and it had been a while since he last got a chance to flirt. _`That depends; Are you a good girl or a bad girl?`_

“Merlin, help me,” he said, finishing his drink, and fetched the tumbler from the cabinet. If he was doing this he needed liquor and preferably plenty of it. He downed the next drink in one go and felt his head going lighter. He poured another and sipped that one quicker than he normally would without downing it. Why the hell not, he could afford it.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

He finished the third drink and pressed ´read.´ _´I´m not any girl, Lucius. But I heard you preferred it that way, so it´ll be a win-win for the both of us.`_ The Malfoy male groaned as he read the words again. He could feel his cock twitching by now. Whoever was writing him was correct, he had always preferred his own sex over females. Narcissa and he had had an open marriage, which many pure-bloods did, when they had not chosen freely whom to marry.

 

“Careful old boy, it´s still a child.” _´Is that so? I must be honest, I am inclined to prefer older men, meaning closer to my own age. Which is quite a higher number than yours I might add.`_

_*_ BIB BIB*

 

 _´You shouldn´t knock it until you´ve tried it. Younger men tend to be more pliable, don´t we? *Blushes*´_ Lucius groaned again and moved his hand down to give his hard cock a squeeze. “Merlin, I´m turned on by a damn phone and someone unknown.”

 

 _´Your name? I should think that it´s only proper knowledge since you seem to know mine.`_  He took off his robes and unbuttoned his shirt to breathe better. “You´re too old for this, Lucius.” He had barely spoken the words when his phone bibbed again.

 

Lucius stared at the name on the receiving end, blinked, then downed his drink and read the message again. But no matter how many times he blinked or how many times he kept re-reading the small letters on his phone the name was still very much the same.

 

_´Harry Potter.`_


	2. So Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely kudos my friends!  
> Please add a comment too, so I know what you think of it? :-)  
> I had this chapter already finished when posting chapter one, that´s why I can post already.  
> See you out there.

 

”Oh, I know what to write next, Fred, let me have it.” George snickered and grabbed the phone from his brother´s grasp. “He won´t know what hit him.” They were so preoccupied with their newest prank that they didn´t hear the footsteps on the stairs or the door swinging open.

 

Harry was sharing their room this break because every Weasley with partners had come home to celebrate the holidays. A war had a way of making that family bond stronger. Since Hermione and Ron were both of age now they got to share Ron´s room, and Harry really didn´t want to wake up during the night to _that_. “Is that my phone?” Harry asked, frowning as he stared at the two redheads whispering and snickering, while George pressed the buttons on the black device.

 

“Harry!” George practically shrieked and dropped the phone so that it landed on Fred´s bed. “We were just –“

 

“Curious,” his twin finished, and they both nodded. “We wanted to know if it was money well spent, since it costs a fortune, you know.”

 

Harry was not buying any of it. “So, why didn´t you simply ask me to have a look?” The twins shared a look; _the_ look, and Harry was on to them. “Give it here!” he demanded. He could only imagine what they were up to this time. Changing names of his contacts, or turning the language into freaking Chinese.

 

Nobody moved to pick up the phone, so Harry raised his brows and knew that there was definitely something going on. Harry went for his phone, as Fred spoke up: “Now, Harry, we were only trying to–“

 

“Get you a date–“ George offered.

 

“You´ve been moping around since Ginny and you called it off," Fred finished.

 

“What!” He flipped it open and checked the outgoing calls, but nothing had changed there. “What did you d–“ He froze as he noticed the new messages in his inbox under the name ´Malfoy.´ “What the hell is this? You texted Malfoy of all people! What the fuc –“ He stopped speaking when he read _whom_ Malfoy was referring to. He stared at the twins in horror. “ _Lucius_ Malfoy, are you fucking insane!? What did you tell him, how do you even have his bloody number!?”

 

“He seems–“ George began tentatively.

 

“Interested. Maybe–“ Fred went on.

 

“WHAT! Oh, you´ve got to be bloody kidding me. This is – this… it´s Malfoy´s _father_! And he´s… he´s a man! I don´t… Oh god, I should _so_ tell your mom about this!”

 

“NO!”

 

“Please, Harry. We´ll make things right again. We´ll explain to him–“ Fred began, voice trembling lightly.

 

“Then we´ll–“ George tried to reason.

 

“You´ve done enough, thank you! No matter how much you _explain_ it to him he´ll take this out on me. You know how he is. He´s a god damned Malfoy, they never forget! Look at the family feud with your own family, it´s lasted so bloody long nobody remembers how it started!” He ran a hand angrily through his hair. “Arrrgh, you fuckers…” He then turned to leave the room to get some air.

 

“Harry–“

 

“Shut it, Fred,” he said without looking back, as he slammed the door behind him. Harry was always the only one that could tell the twins apart without a doubt.

 

**

 

When he reached the small cottage the Weasleys had built on the field behind their much-improved house as an extra sleepover facility after Arthur had come into money, he slammed the door shut and lit the fire. Molly had offered Harry the place to himself during the Christmas Holidays but he didn´t want to be alone. That was just creepy. Neither did anyone else it seemed, thus the empty wooden cottage. It was quite cozy; dark paneled wooden walls, thick blue carpets, knick-knacks everywhere, a leather couch with three matching armchairs. Six people could fit into it easily with their own beds. He would have thought that Ron and Hermione might have jumped at the opportunity to get alone time since they sometimes had to be pried apart nowadays, but they hadn´t.

 

So, here he was, all by himself, as he locked the door so he could get some damn privacy.

 

He loved the Weasleys, he really did, but sometimes the twins went overboard. Like now. How was he ever going to make this right again? When Draco found out about it, he would probably go to the papers and they would have a field day over `Harry Potter´s newfound sexuality.` He snorted, he wasn´t even attracted to men, not _much._ Not so much that he had ever thought about _acting_ on it, anyway.

 

Lucius was not ugly - far from it - but he was Malfoy´s father, which made him old as fuck, and he was a snob! And even though the Malfoys had proven themselves on the right side over the past couple of years, he was still Lucius Malfoy. A bully, and a stuck-up –

 

*BIB BIB*

 

Harry sat down on the red leather couch heavily, flipped his phone open casually, then cursed. _`If you are really Harry Potter - which I find hard to believe - then, by all means, prove it.`_ It was a challenge, of course. Harry understood that much.

Prove it? How was he going to do that? And _why_ was he even considering it? He sighed because he knew the answer. If there was any chance of turning this around with a clear apology to keep this out of the public´s prying eye, then he would do it. And proving that he is, in fact, himself, was apparently step one. _´I gave Dobby my sock by placing it in your diary, which you handed to him, thus freeing him.`_

He slumped back and summoned a Butterbeer he knew would be there - since Molly had thought that Harry would choose the privacy over the crowded house - to help relax his nerves. He opened it, drank half of it before putting it down on the wooden table in front of him, then waited. It didn´t take long after that.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

 _´Plenty know about that by now, you´ll have to do better.`_  Harry groaned because he knew that Malfoy was right. He _had_ told that story to the papers after the war, amongst a lot of other truths.

 

Harry tapped the phone on his forehead while thinking hard. There was one way to prove it, well two, but he was so not calling Lucius Malfoy and actually _speaking_ to the man. No way. Harry made his decision, downed the rest of his Butterbeer, then acted. He pressed ´send´ a little after and got up to get himself an actual drink. Why not? It was Friday evening and he was an adult, he could have a drink if he wanted to.

 

The Firewhiskey burned its way down his throat and he coughed slightly as he got warmer and more comfortable. He sat down again, took off his glasses to wipe them clean with his shirt, then placed them back on to his nose and sighed into the silence. “I´ll get back at those two, I swear it.”

 

*BIB BIB*

 

 _´It´s really you then - unless someone Polyjuiced into you to send me your picture along with a Tempus Charm to validate the time. What would your friends think if they knew you were in your bed thinking about my arse, as you so eloquently put it?´_ Harry groaned and drank the last of his drink, before lying down on the couch with the phone still in hand.

 

He was a light drinker since he´d never been allowed any alcohol at the Dursleys, and he could already feel the Whiskey and the 3 Eggnogs from dinner working its way towards drunk. Maybe that had something to do with Bill and Charlie dumping heavy liquor into the ´nog´ when Molly was not looking. Their father knew from the wink he had offered his sons but hadn´t told.

 

Harry hadn´t even realized he had pressed ´send´ again until there was no going back. “Fuck! No, no, no, I didn´t just… shite…” he cursed as he re-read his last message.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

He opened the text with his heart pounding away in his throat, then gasped. “Oh god.” _´My, my. I never knew you were so blunt, Mr. Potter. Have you always liked cock?´_

“Fuck, what did I do?! Why would I write that!” He scrolled back to his last sent text again. Jup, there they still were. The words stating that he was more intrigued by what Lucius had to _offer_ , meaning, of course, between the lines, how well is he packed.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

 _´No need to become shy now. We´re both men and adults here. We both have one, after all, and it seems we both very much enjoy them, too.´_ Harry choked on air as he re-read Lucius´ words. They were so – he was bloody flirting with him. With Harry, of all people. Harry sent his next reply and waited.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

 _´I never hated you, only the image of a single savior of our world. For me, it seems more like a group effort. Of course, you were the one that had to finish it all at the end.´_ Suddenly Harry felt warmer. Didn´t Lucius see him as the boy-who-lived? Not many could tell him apart from the legend of a toddler that managed to survive the Killing Curse. The Weasleys and his friends could, and his professors at Hogwarts, of course. It kind of made him feel slightly more comfortable at the moment. It could have been the drinks, too, however.

 

 _´If you don´t like younger men, then why are you texting me back? Seems like a waste of your precious time, doesn´t it?´_ Harry laughed at his own audacity. Well, he might as well get some answers out of this.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

 _´My time is hardly worth more than others.´ And one can hardly ignore such a fine specimen such as yourself.´_ Harry knew he was blushing now. The great Lucius Malfoy just offered him a compliment. “Fine Specimen.” That sounded like something an older person would say. Well, Lucius _was_ older. He was so different in writing then he was in person. So straightforward, even humble. He has to be acting, right? “How about some proof for me too, huh?” Harry spoke the words aloud while typing them and sent the request. He poured another drink and sipped it.

 

*BIB BIB*

 

 _´What kind of proof? Is a picture what you would like, Harry? May I call you Harry? Seems only fit when having this sort of ´connection.´ And does that mean, that I´ll receive a picture of the same value in return?´_ “Shite, he really is flirting with me now. I should tell him to fuck off, right? This is so, so wrong.” He licked his lips and spent longer in thought than anticipated because his phone bibbed again.

 

 _´Arm, chest, stomach, arse or perhaps...?´_   Harry felt his dick waking up. “Huh,” he said dumbly. He bit his bottom lip. “I can´t be considering this. It´s Malfoy´s dad....” He swallowed. “...his very fit, sexy, attractive – fuck it.“

 

 _´Show me what you´ve got to offer.`_ He couldn´t believe he had just sent _that_ to Lucius Malfoy. He waited a while as he finished his Firewhiskey, then flipped the phone open and gawked -  and his body was clearly showing its appreciation to what he was staring at.

 

“Huh, I guess I _do_ like cock.” He closed his eyes. “Lucius Malfoy just sent me a picture of his cock. On my phone, I´ve now got Draco Malfoys´ dad´s cock. And I like it. Well, fuck.”

 

He scrambled to undo his pants. A promise is a promise after all, and he was a Gryffindor, so there was no bailing out.


	3. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any thoughts? :-)

”Sweet Merlin a gorgeous one,” Lucius stated to no one in particular. Well, to the picture anyway, and praised himself lucky that Draco had fire-called shortly before to inform him that he was spending the night at Blaise´s Manor. He popped open his pants and sighed as his erection dragged free from its restraints. He gave himself a little stroke before gathering his wits and texted the young Gryffindor back.

 

He hadn´t expected Potter to _be_ Potter at all. Not even after the young male had told him he was, in fact, the boy-who-lived. It had come as a shock to receive a picture of Potter´s face along with the Tempus Charm proving it was taken at the moment Lucius had asked for the proof to be delivered.

 

**

 

*BIB BIB*

 

Harry reached for his phone that lay on his clothed chest, as he awaited the verdict of his own drunken stupidity. Why was he still texting Lucius? And what would happen when coming clean about the twins´ actions? And why, in the name of Godric Gryffindor, had he just sent the Malfoy Patriarch a picture of his hard and throbbing cock?

 

Well, he _did_ get a picture first, didn´t he? And so what if Lucius decided to use it against him, it´s not like he could ever prove it was, in fact, Harry´s dick in the first place. The only one who had ever seen it erect beside himself was Ginny, and she hadn´t actually _seen_ it since they had only done it twice in the dark. After the second time, they both had to agree that even though it had been nice, it did nothing for either of them besides getting them both off.

 

 _´I must admit that I am now irreparably intrigued by you.´_ Harry blushed, as he read the message over and over again. Then he bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed before he managed to stop himself doing any more damage. “He likes what he sees,” he stated aloud, and he felt himself growing unbearably hotter by the thought. He wanted, no _needed_ to wank. God, but this was so bloody surreal, but he had to admit it was a huge turn-on.

 

Harry snorted. “I´m having phone sex with Lucius Malfoy.” Well, it might not be _sex_ , but it was pretty damn close to it, wasn´t it? He rubbed himself through his boxers, he hadn´t bothered closing his pants after taking the picture. “Ooh, oh god.” He groaned and knew it was a losing battle, so he lifted his arse, pulled down the blue underpants, and moaned as the cold air surrounded his aching balls. He popped open the phone and before he knew it, he had found the picture of Lucius´ dick. It was hard; harder then he would have thought for a man in his forties. Well, okay, he had kind of _not_ thought about the sex life of someone _that_ old before, as he tended to ignore what would happen to a dick once you got older; fearing it would stop functioning.

 

The head was large and angry-looking - as if it was about to burst with semen at any second - and it had a slight light purple color to it. Harry licked his lips unconsciously and moaned again as he pulled his dick hard enough to hurt a little, just like he preferred it. Lucius was definitely a natural blond, judging from the trimmed hairs surrounding the cock. Harry groaned as he realized that Lucius shaved his balls. He wanted to – god, what was he thinking, wanting to lick a man´s balls, and Lucius Malfoy´s of all people. The cock was thicker than average but only just above average in length. But it stood in a straight line of perfection, just waiting to be touched, kissed or – “Shite, oh fucking hell, _yes.”_

 

Harry froze when the phone vibrated in his hand, telling him that someone was calling him. He knew there must have been a ringing tone, too, but his ears were so full of whatever thoughts his brain was stuffing his horny head with, that he didn´t really hear it. His fingers worked on their own as they pushed the ´receive call´ button without a second glance to whom was indeed calling him. He would curse them, that much was sure. “Hello,” he said and noticed to his horror that his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat.

 

“I am pleased to know I am not the only one affected by this little _adventure_.” Harry bolted upright when the silky smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy met his ears.

 

“M-Malfoy?” Harry must have sounded both surprised and uncertain because the other end chuckled lightly.

 

“Lucius would be better. After all, we _have_ seen the most intimate parts of each other.” Harry couldn´t help the groan that escaped his mouth. “Mmm, you do make the most interesting noises when turned-on, _Harry._ ”

 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped in surprise when hearing his name coming from those lips. It ought to have been the words itself that set him off, but his name sounded so different when Lucius said it.

 

“Mmm, perhaps it would be prudent to wait a little.”

 

“What!?” Harry´s brain caught up with him as he understood the meaning Lucius was trying to pass on. “Y-you want to –“ Nope, he wouldn´t say it. He _couldn´t_ get the words across his lips. Instead, another moan escaped.

 

“Are you touching yourself, Harry? Will you do that for me?” Lucius´ voice was the most interesting thing Harry had heard in months and he found himself listening to every single word.

 

“If you want,” he found himself stating with a strained effort. God, but he was so horny, and he didn´t even want to consider the fact that it was Lucius doing this to him. He hadn´t been this turned on since he had watched his first porn movie back in 5th year.

 

“Ooh, I want. Very much so. Are you nice and hard for me, Harry? Are you stroking gentle and slow or hard and fast?”

 

“Oh god, where did you–“ He wanted to ask where the fuck Lucius had learned to say the right things in the heat of passion. But that would be dumb. The man was a Malfoy, of course, he knew what to say. They probably had a manual on how to seduce others in their bloody restricted section of their home library. “H-hard a-and slow,” he finally managed as he stroked his hard length and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure the touch was provided.

 

“You will have to show me someday.” It wasn´t a question. Like so many things that came out of a Malfoy´s mouth, it was a demand, but the tone was so very different than Harry had heard before. “Let me hear you, don´t hold back, Harry. I know you want to show me how _excited_ you are right now.”

 

“God,” Harry gasped as his thumb brushed over the head of his cock. It was fucking nice, like whenever he wanked, but this time it was Lucius´ words that were providing the most pleasure. “D-don´t stop speaking.” He ought to have been appalled by himself and the fact he was begging for more, but he was too far gone both on both alcohol and passion. “P-please, I n-need –“

 

“Spread your legs for me.” Harry bucked as the pleasure almost became too much for him. He scrambled out of his pants and boxers and spread wide. The cold enveloped him completely and he groaned. “Use your right hand to keep touching your gorgeous length for me.”

 

“Nhguh,” Harry tried to respond but the words didn´t cooperate with him.

 

“Put the phone on speaker, and place it on your chest. Then suck on two of your fingers from your other hand.” Harry didn´t question the request and moaned as he obliged. “Are you imagining sucking on my cock, Harry?” And Harry hadn´t been, but he was damn well _now_. Fuck, but this was so hot. He had never before been this horny, he was sure of it. “Are you sucking hard and biting the end of your fingers gently?”

 

Harry practically mewled as he did just that. He knew that Lucius was instructing him in the perfect way to suck _him_ off. And Harry wasn´t in the slightest disgusted, even though this was the first time he had ever imagined blowing someone.

 

“That´s it, Harry,” the older Slytherin whispered encouragingly, as if he was right there, watching Harry doing as he was told. “You´re such a good boy, aren´t you?” Harry nearly came then but fought against it, he wanted more pleasure.

 

“Take out your fingers now. Are you spreading yourself nice and wide for me?”

 

“Y-yes.” Oh god, but he was. “Mmm, let your wet digits circle your secret spot. Nice circular moves, just hard enough to feel the pressure against you.”

 

 _Secret spot?_  Harry didn´t know of any – “Shite,” he cursed as he realized what Lucius wanted him to do. “Y-you want me to–“

 

“Mmm, I am touching myself just thinking about the first finger pushing itself into your tightness. Will you do that for me?” Lucius´ voice was so husky that Harry wanted to do just _that_ , even though it would be the first time.

 

“Ooh, Merlin´s balls,” he moaned when his own finger fought its way into his virgin hole. It felt strange, different, but he was slowly getting used to feeling his hole stretching around the digit.

 

“I think I much prefer yours, Harry.” Harry offered a small embarrassed laugh, then pushed further inside. He must have mewled then, because otherwise, Lucius couldn´t possibly have known what to say next.

 

“That´s it. Fuck your tightness with your finger for me. So beautiful like this.” Ooh, fuck, he was going to–

 

And Lucius obviously knew it. “Imagine feeling me squeezing hard around your impressive length as I lower myself onto it while you fuck yourself harder–“

 

“OH GOD!” Harry came all over his hand and stomach. Some even landed on his chest as he kept up his pace with both hands throughout his orgasm. He heard Lucius growl in the distant while wondering if he was annoyed that Harry hadn´t lasted longer.

 

“That was perfect,” Lucius sounded positively sated, so Harry guessed the growl and hiss had meant Lucius had come, too. Harry panted and closed his eyes tight. _I just had phone sex with Lucius Malfoy._


	4. Another Christmas Present

”Giiiin, grab another plate, I miscalculated,” Charlie yelled across the Burrow while placing the last plate around the large table, bumping into Harry, who was in charge of the utensils. Harry grinned and ducked out of the redhead´s way when he tried to swat his arse in a teasing manner.

 

“Moooom, where is my black shirt?” Ron´s loud voice sounded through the kitchen door, causing the matriarch to cluck her tongue and mutter something along the line with ´do they ever grow up...´ Harry and Charlie snickered as they finished setting the table for everyone, while Molly was struggling to finish their Christmas dinner along with Hermione and Fleur. Bill, Arthur, and the twins had been put in charge of decorations and watching Bill´s daughter. Ginny was helping all around. Percy was running late at work, as usual, maybe it had to do with him being single again.

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

Harry put down the stack of napkins to check his phone quickly. “Just my cousin wishing me a happy Christmas,” Harry shrugged when Charlie was eyeing him curiously.

 

“Still weird the two of you are on speaking terms now,” the Weasley stated. Harry agreed, it really _was_. He was still not welcome in his uncle´s house, but Dudley had reached out to him after the war. He had even apologized, much to Harry´s surprise. The Gryffindor hadn´t believed his cousin at first, but he had kept in touch with Harry via texting regularly and they had gotten to know each other - and strangely enough actually been able to be friendly.

 

“He´s changed a lot. Grew up, I reckon.” Charlie nodded. He understood Harry´s need to connect with his relatives; they were the last family he had after his parents had died. “His girlfriend is out of town this Christmas, and my aunt and uncle went to Marge´s, so he´s bored.”

 

“Invite him here then,” Ginny said as she placed some wine on the table. “No one should be alone for Christmas,” she reasoned. Harry looked around as the Weasleys began to place bowl after bowl of food onto the table, too, and slowly began to sit. “Mom, is it alright if Harry invites his cousin?” Molly´s head turned as she began pouring food onto a plate for her granddaughter, while Fleur placed her in a highchair. “He´ll be alone tonight.”

 

“Nobody should be alone for Christmas,” she said and Ginny smirked knowingly. “Charlie can go with you to bring him here. Be sure to pack a suitcase, he can spend the night in the cottage.”

 

Harry hesitated. “I don´t know, Molly, he´s not – used to magic. He´s always been–“

 

“A bully,” Fred helped.

 

“But you gave him a chance, so we should go now before this lot eat it all,” Charlie interrupted.

 

“We´ll wait half an hour and keep the food heated. I´ll just feet the baby, she´s hungry now,” Bill said, and then that´s settled. Charlie pulled Harry along to get their coats and they went into the cold December air and apparated.

 

**

 

Dudley had been so different the entire evening that Harry had trouble believing it was _his_ cousin at all. He had clicked with the twins, naturally, but also Percy of all people, who had shown up halfway through dinner. Harry was sure it was all the business dinners Dudley had been forced to attend with his father´s associates that had hardened him to uphold boring conversations with impressive flair. Well, at least Harry didn´t have to pretend to listen when Percy spoke, so it worked out brilliantly for him.

 

*TAP TAP*

 

“I´ll get it,” Ron said, as the large brown owl wanted access to their home. He opened the window and the bird shrugged off the snow before entering. “Got manners.” It flew to Harry´s side of the couch and dropped a parcel onto his lap before hooting and left again. Ron closed the window and shivered while rubbing his hands together. “Glad I´m not a bloody owl.”

 

“Who´s it from? It is not time to open presents until the morning,” George grinned, and Harry was afraid the twins had done something stupid again. The twin seemed to understand the look on Harry´s face as he held up his hands. “Had nothing to do with this. Swear it.”

 

Harry relaxed and began opening the silver wrapped parcel. He frowned at the card inside. “What´d you get?”

 

“Who´s is from?”

 

“Can I see?”

 

“Er–“ Harry rubbed the back of his head. “Don´t know what this is. Some sort of VIP thingy.” He turned the ticket around. “To a club, I guess?” Charlie leaned in and read over Harry´s shoulder before snorting with laughter.

 

“It´s a strip club in a Muggle area down in London, but for wizards.”

 

Someone whistled while Harry turned beet red in the face. “I don´t think–“

 

“For men,” Charlie clarified, and the room was alive with laughter at once.

 

“Didn’t know you took it up the rear," Dudley commented, causing the snickering to stop - because the wizarding world had no problems with same-sex couples - and Dudley went on: “It´s cool though. Michael swings that way, too. You remember him?” And Harry nodded because he did remember his cousin´s friend. The only one that had never tormented Harry at all. He kind of liked him.

 

“No note then?” Ginny asked when the silence got too much for her. Harry shook his head. “VIP, what does that mean?”

 

Charlie grinned. “That Harry´s gotten into the fancy areas, where drinks are free and the dancers do more than dance if you ask them for it. Free of charge.” He paused. “That thing costs more than what I make in six months, mate. Someone must really appreciate you.” His brows moved in a suggestive manner.

 

“Maybe someone rich is trying to court you. You do still get hundreds of marriage proposals, and free stuff,” Ron chimed in.

 

“All of those I return to sender! I never took anything,” Harry exclaimed.

 

“We know mate,” Ron said.¨ “You should keep it all. They are gifts, they´re free. So what if you don´t fancy marrying the one who sent it. They shouldn´t be sending you stuff then.”

 

“Damn right,” Bill said and winked. “Merlin knows you´ve earned it all."

 

“Stop it, I never did more than any of you.” He still hated his fame.

 

Ron shrugged. “Gonna keep this one then? Free drinks and all, seems silly to pass that up.”

 

“It´s a _gay_ club, Ron,” Harry answered.

 

“So? Maybe you´ll see something you like.” Harry´s head turned quickly when he realized that Percy had said that of all people. “You´re young,” he finished, like that settled it.

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

Harry´s phone went off and he fiddled with his pocket to retrieve it to pop it open and read the message. He shut the phone with a snap and flushed almost purple, and downed his glass of wine from the coffee table.

 

“Did I read that name right?” Bill, who sat next to Harry, asked, and Harry froze and bit his lip.

 

“Might have,” Harry said awkwardly. Bill whistled.

 

“You´re playing with fire, Harry. Just be sure you won´t get burnt.” Harry nodded and everyone waited for them to clarify.

 

Harry met Fred´s eyes and frowned. “Oh my god, no way! Malfoy sent the ticket, didn´t he?!”

 

“Malfoy?” Dudley asked. “The dude that was horrible to everyone in school?”

 

“Nope,” George stated. “The dude´s _father_.”

 

Arthur choked on his red wine and Molly gasped in shock. Harry ducked his head as everyone turned to stare at him. “We´ve been… corresponding, a bit,” Harry explained a little.

 

The twins stared at him. “You mean; you wrote him back?” Fred wanted to know.

 

“It wasn´t like I had any choice after the two of you began writing him from my phone, was it? I had to apologize for that.”

 

Molly must still be out of it because no scolding came. “Must have been some apology,” Bill offered and Harry flushed again.

 

“Merlin Harry, you didn´t!” George exclaimed and snickered.

 

“Sort of. Look, can we just strip away this part of the conversation causing awkwardness, please,” Harry begged and the room burst into laughter again.

 

“Sure thing, Harry, we´ll _strip_ it,” Ginny grinned, and Harry groaned and went to refill his wine glass.


	5. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW - Thanks for all the lovely comments and the kudos! It´s what keeps me writing. New one may take a while, my son´s baptism is soon and preps are in progress and such.

“I don´t know about this, Charlie. I feel weird going in there.” Harry hesitated as he stood upside the dark-grey Muggle building facing a massive queue of mostly men, lights were blinking beyond the open double doors and a thumping beat reached his ears.

 

“You´ll be fine, Harry. It´s always worse the first couple of times you go to a club. I´ll be here. If you decide to use the VIP ticket you can always leave again, you know.” Charlie grinned down at Harry since he was a head taller than the dark-haired male.

 

“You look stunning. I´m guessing you´ll be drinking free of charge even before the VIP lounge.” Then he winked at Harry who blushed and wiped his sweating palms in his formfitting Muggle pants. “If I had an arse like that I´d wear tight things all the time, but my secret weapon is my chest. We all have to work what we´ve got. You look great and you know it, stop fishing." Charlie laughed and clapped Harry´s back.

 

“Why would it be this busy during Christmas holidays anyway? Aren´t people around family?”

 

“Sure, sure. But some like to take a break from the whole are-you-settling-down-soon interrogation our lot seem to under-go constantly, but during Christmas, it´s somehow worse. Even more so on Valentine’s day, Merlin forbid. If I had a sickle for every time mom popped that question I´d probably be able to retire soon.” This time Harry laughed, even though it was a bit nervously.

 

“Charlie, I don´t even know if I´m – you know," Harry said lamely.

 

“Gay? I don´t think you are mate. Bi is more likely since you said you´re attracted to females. We´re here to find out if it´s just a kink of yours to text sexy beasts like Malfoy –“

 

“Shush, you,” replied Harry. Charlie grinned. “Alright, I get it. Let´s go grab a few and enjoy ourselves then.” The redhead´s eyebrow rose teasingly. “A few drinks! I didn´t – Merlin, why did I bring you along again?”

 

Charlie smiled and pulled Harry towards the entrance. “Because you don´t know anyone else that´s turned on by fucking a nice tight–“

 

“La-la-la-la, I can´t hear you.” Charlie snickered.

 

*

 

“I´ll have another one of those bluish drinks, though without the fruit. Who the hell wants fruit in a drink!?” Charlie stated, causing Harry to grin at the Weasley, as he rose to order their fourth round. Plenty of men had offered to buy them both drinks already, but Harry had insisted that he was paying today. Charlie had grumbled a bit but caved eventually when Harry threatened to leave him there alone instead.

 

When Harry returned, placed down the drinks and two shots on the table, he looked flushed. “Arse grabbing?” Charlie asked as if he understood why Harry was shy all of a sudden.

 

Harry shook his head and downed the shot. “Cock-grabbing,” he responded, causing Charlie to choke on his own green shot.

 

“They´re getting bolder.”

 

“More like wasted,” Harry said as he took his seat and listened to the music. “It´s alright here. Thanks for coming with me.”

 

Charlie sipped the expensive liquid his friend had brought him. You should go in there. He said he´d be here tonight.”

 

Harry nodded. “Which is why I´m not going.”

 

“Harry–“

 

“No, Charlie, he´s – _Malfoy_! He´s the one that taught my school rival everything. He´s manipulative and condescending, and, and– “

 

“Bloody gorgeous,” Charlie offered, clearly not helping.

 

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed a little too loudly as he finished his drink, indicating that he was getting drunk. “I´ve seen his dick,” he said, causing Charlie to splutter blue liquid out through his nose. Harry slumped back in his seat, “He saw mine, too.”

 

“You had sex with him? Merlin Harry, what was it like? I always wondered if–“

 

“No, just phone sex.” Charlie paused, then nodded. “I´ve never been so turned on before either. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing,” his friend said promptly. “Malfoy is sexy and hot, and he knows it. Just like he understands how to use it, too.” Charlie leaned closer to his tipsy friend. “But, Harry, you´re god damned gorgeous, too.” Harry blinked and met Charlie´s eyes.

 

“ ´m not.” 

 

Charlie cupped Harry´s face with his large hands. “Yes. Yes, you are. If you weren´t practically family I´d have snogged you long ago tonight,” the Weasley confessed.

 

“You should,” Harry said after a while. “Just – just a little, so I can see if–“ Harry´s words stopped flowing as Charlie claimed his lips. It was different than kissing a girl, Harry noticed, and Charlie was very passionate. He was not wasting any time pushing his tongue into Harry´s mouth, causing the younger male to groan in approval. Harry raised a hand, yanked Charlie closer, making the older male growl and pull Harry into his lap to deepen the kiss further. If that was even possible.

 

They must have been at it for minutes when they finally drew apart to breathe properly again. “Merlin, that was –“

 

“Fuck, yes, it was.” Charlie sat back and stared up at the male in his lap. “You need to get off of me, Harry, or I would be unable to stop myself from having you right here on the bloody table. And we don´t want to go down _that_ road.”

 

“We don’t?” Harry whispered, already leaning forward again when Charlie´s hand pushed him gently away.

 

“No. I´ll mess it up. I´m too wild for you, Harry. I´ll end up hurting you, and then it would destroy our family get-togethers and – and I don´t want that. No matter how badly I want you right now.” He closed his eyes briefly. “I haven´t had a kiss like that in years. Thank you.”

 

Harry smiled as he caressed Charlie´s cheek. “Can´t we just –“

 

“No. Harry, you don’t understand how appealing you are. Looks, personality – you´re a catch. I can´t just _anything_ with you and not want more. Please.”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip and grinned, “You´re bloody terrific yourself.” Then he sat back down on the couch beside Charlie. “Shite, you can kiss.” Charlie laughed and finished his drink.

 

“Now, you´ve put me in a mood, so I´m ordering you to use your ticket so I can find someone to mess around with!” Harry snickered and nodded, he was drunk enough to dare see what the WIP lounge was about by now.

 

“Sure thing, see you later then?” Harry winked and Charlie smacked his bum as they went their separate ways.

 

*

 

Harry gasped as he took the offered drink from a man – a shirtless man, with muscles so intense they made Harry´s groin come alive. Harry gulped and sat down after thanking the brown-haired waiter, who winked in return. “I´m going to die,” Harry muttered under his breath as he sipped the champagne from the tall glass. Either his eyes were deceiving him or the champagne was pink. He shook his head, not really caring, it was free, after all.

 

The music was so loud at this end of the VIP area that Harry had decided would suit him best. It would help keep away stupid thoughts by drowning them out, beat by beat. Thoughts like going across the room to the podium to watch the two men in thongs dancing, or agreeing to spend time with one of _those_ types of males singling out guests and offering – no, he would not be thinking about that. Damn it if his eyes didn´t betray him as a fit male in his late twenties, or early thirties wiggled his arse when he passed Harry. Luckily, nobody could hear the groan escaping Harry´s lips over the music, as his green eyes followed said male.

 

“Shite,” Harry cursed as he noticed the handsome stranger sitting down next to Lucius bloody Malfoy. Why hadn´t he seen him sitting _right_ there? Was he that drunk?! Maybe he had come in unnoticed and simply chosen the table straight across from where Harry was sitting, _not_ drooling. “I´m so fucking bi.”

 

The dark-skinned male whispered something to Lucius and the Malfoy nodded in return. The man rose from his seat and pulled a red velvet curtain halfway shut on either side of them, leaving Harry with a clear view of the two men. “Don´t look, don’t–“ Lucius met Harry´s eyes and smiled.

 

Harry spilled his drink down himself as the male knelt in front of Lucius and moved his strong hands up the Slytherin´s thighs. “No fucking way,” Harry cursed and forced himself to look away toward the podium instead. Harry noticed that every passing individual went around their tables instead of taking the direct route between them. “They must have used spells,” Harry said to himself and found himself unable to keep his gaze away any longer, as the kneeling man pulled out Lucius´ dick and pumped it. Harry groaned when Malfoy leaned back, and as soon as the mouth closed around his cock, Lucius closed his eyes and simply _enjoyed._

Harry´s dick was so damn hard and he unconsciously reached down and rubbed it through his pants at the exact moment as the blond chose to open his eyes and focus on Harry once more. The grey orbs followed Harry´s hand and he was about to withdraw it in embarrassment when Lucius shook his head. Harry blushed, not wanting to understand the meaning because it was too bloody kinky. Well, he _was_ drunk, so he sort of had an excuse, didn´t he?

 

Lucius licked his lips as Harry´s hand lingered on his groin and he fought to keep the eye contact as the dark-skinned man deep-throated Lucius´ impressive size. Harry didn´t understand why Lucius would tie up his hair, it was too alluring to not let down. To run his fingers through it while a tongue was lapping up his pre-cum covered dick. Harry closed his eyes and squeezed his length.

 

God, but he wanted so badly to... he couldn´t, not here of all places. Harry palmed himself more firmly and looked up as Lucius grabbed the head giving him _head_ at that moment. Surely it wasn´t because of what Harry was doing? “Fuck,” Harry cursed and rubbed harder while spreading his legs further apart. Lucius gripped the couch firmly with his free hand and watched Harry´s ministrations through half-lidded eyes. “I´m turning him on,” Harry whispered.

 

Harry had never felt sexier in his life. Well, he´d never actually felt sexy before, but right now, he did. There was a fully grown, sexually experienced, gorgeous male sitting across from him, enjoying himself, enjoying his blowjob more because Harry was touching himself.

 

Harry felt the Gryffindor in him bursting through and began unbuttoning his dark green silk shirt, that Charlie had made him wear because, apparently, it was ´to die for´ on him. Lucius´ cheeks had a faint blush to them now. Harry hadn´t really thought about how close their tables were situated. Right now, he could care less. He´d never felt more _alive._

Harry bid his bottom lip as he popped open one button after another, finally leaving his lightly covered in hairs muscled chest free to ogle. And _that_ Lucius did, shamelessly. Harry didn´t know where he found the boldness to run his hand down his chest to play with one of his nipples. He had never played with them before, but he knew he had done it right when Lucius suddenly tensed and the man on the floor slowly stopped his movements and after a while got up and left without a word.

 

Oh god, Harry was panting so hard right now and groaning, too. But nobody could hear him, he kept reminding himself. When he opened his eyes again he froze, because Lucius was getting up and coming his way. He stopped in front of Harry, not saying a word, so Harry didn´t either. He gulped.

 

“Oh god,” Harry moaned, as he watched Draco Malfoy´s father kneeling in front of him, and Harry nearly died on the spot when pale hands reached out to push his hand away and began to unzip him. Lucius yanked down the tight pants roughly and Harry moaned, “Fuck.”

 

“Such a dirty mouth, Harry.” Lucius eyed the hard length in front of him. “Seems only fit that I dirty mine, too.” And then Harry saw stars as hotness, and wetness surrounded his aching cock, sucking and licking, and making him squirm in his seat.

 

“God, where did you learn–“ Harry lost it and grabbed the long blond hair firmly and thrust into the hot lava mouth. Instead of killing Harry for it, like he had expected, Lucius groaned and sucked harder. So Harry had to do it again, naturally. To test if it had been a one-time thing.

 

It hadn´t.

 

Lucius cupped his sac and rolled his balls in his hand as Harry kept fucking his mouth, well, _throat_ really, since Harry shoved his entire length into the Malfoy in front of him. “Yes, fucking take it all.” And Lucius did. Harry felt the vibrations from his groans.

 

He was wrong. _Now,_ at this very moment, is when he had felt the most alive, ever.

 

He didn´t care why Lucius was letting him abuse his mouth, or that it wasn´t logical that _any_ Malfoy would allow this sort of treatment. All Harry understood right now, was that he was coming down Lucius´ willing throat and that the blond swallowed every last drop he had given him.

 

Harry lost his grasp on the blond locks and slumped back into his seat, panting heavily. He watched Lucius licking his lips and smirked up at him. Then he rose and fixed his clothes, so they were once more perfect like the rest of the man. He leaned in to whisper in Harry´s left ear: “Thank you.” Then he left a very confused Harry behind to sort himself out.

 

Harry blinked as he tugged himself in and righted his clothes. Did Lucius Malfoy just thank me for giving _me_ a blow? Harry groaned. “I want him.”


	6. Maybe Hooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait - busy planning, our son gets his name on sunday!  
> Thank you for the many comments and kudos!

”Harry, mate? Are you with us still?” Ron waved his large pale hand in front of Harry´s face and Harry startled out of his trance immediately.

 

“W-what? Sorry, just, miles away,” he said dumbly.

 

“I´d say,” Charlie sipped his Butterbeer. “Thinking about last week, eh?” He grinned at Harry when the Gryffindor blushed and coughed. “Can I have your memory for wank material?”

 

Ron sputtered next to his older brother. “Ugh, don´t give me visions inside _my_ head of gay stuff!” Harry snorted into his own drink and shoved his best friend with his shoulder lightly.

 

“Stop being such a damn prude, Ron,” he chided, highly amused that his mate was still acting this way, even with Charlie always telling them stuff he´d tried sexually.

 

“`M not! It´s just–“ They were interrupted by a flutter of wings from the owl someone most have allowed inside the Burrow. Ron´s ears turned a brilliant shade of purple. “It´s Malfoy´s,” he muttered and sipped his drink for something to do.

 

Harry´s stomach made a funny gesture and he had to swallow to keep his beer down. He didn´t know if he should be happy or anxious that Luc– no, _Malfoy_ , had written him. Harry had been thinking about nothing else for the entire week that had gone by. He had tried to concentrate on other stuff, too. His homework, Quidditch, the Weasleys – but his mind always drifted. He had stared at his phone so many times he couldn´t count them. He didn´t know what he had expected when he was disappointed that Lucius hadn´t texted him, not even once.

 

Harry reached for the bird that had landed on the arm of the chair he sat in and it offered its leg to him. His fingers shook as they undid the tie and took the letter from the large bird. It hooted but remained where it was, obviously waiting for any response to take with him back. “Thanks, boy,” Harry said and the bird tried to bite Harry. “S-sorry,” he said at once and withdrew his hands. “Girl then.” The owl relaxed again. Harry stood and un-scrolled, then read the scribbled words.

 

Words he had been waiting for. Even though he hated admitting to it. He took a deep breath and let his eyes absorb the letters.

 

_Harry,_

_Been away on business._

_Please, allow me to thank you properly for last week´s events._

_Lyra will take your reply with her back._

_Lucius._

“Bad news?” Ron asked as he fiddled with his bottle after the two Weasley males had waited a couple of minutes for Harry to speak after reading the letter. Charlie opened another round of drinks for them.

 

“No.” Harry turned to face Ron. “No, not at all.” He stopped biting into his abused lip. “I think he wants to meet. Lyra is waiting for my return letter.” The owl hooted at hearing her name.

 

“So, what the hell are you waiting for? Write the man back!” Charlie exclaimed and laughed. Ron looked torn between agreeing and telling Harry to stop this insanity. “You’ve been moping aro-“

 

“Have not!” Harry refused and fingered the edge of the letter like it was some sort of jewel.

 

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ya´ have, Harry. Been a drag really. Even Hermione reading a dictionary might have been more entertaining last night.” He shrugged and sipped the offered beer.

 

Harry huffed and scowled, then sat down next to Ron. “Might have been a little distracted lately,” he mumbled. He stared at Ron´s raised eyebrow. “Fine! A lot then. Are you satisfied?” Harry´s shoulders slumped. “I don´t understand what´s wrong with me.”

 

Charlie placed his drink on the table in front of him and spoke gently: “A couple of things, I think.” Harry glanced at the redhead. “Might be sexual. You discovering a new playground and wanting to explore.” Ron snorted at Charlie´s way of phrasing it, but his older brother ignored him and continued. “It could be because the attention you´re getting is from someone who knew a great deal about you before you killed Voldemort and became even more famous, and you like that the attention might be more genuine.” This time Ron snorted louder. One look from Charlie had him silenced though.

 

“Or-“

 

“Or what?” Harry asked.

 

“Could have developed a crush.” Ron coughed up the mouthful he had been about to swallow.

 

“It´s _Malfoy,_ Charlie, of course that´s not it!” Ron exclaimed a little too loudly, even though this part of the house was empty except the three of them.

 

“I think,” Harry said and cleared his throat so he could force the words to come out. “All three?” he finished tentatively. “I don´t know, maybe.”

 

Ron said nothing to this but Harry could tell he wanted to. Charlie nodded in agreement and acceptance, then finished his drink. “Then you should ask to meet him, maybe at the club. Dinner would mean somewhere public in our world, and that would send him the message that you see your meetings as more than sex, and spending more time with him at the club will keep it from the public´s eye. It will give you time to explore all three possibilities.”

 

“Why not just go to his place?” Harry said, hoping Charlie would tell him what a brilliant idea that was, so he could avoid the club. He knew he was scared to discover more about this side of himself that liked going there.

 

“And risk running into his son?” Charlie said.

 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed. “Would definitely not want _that.”_

 

Harry took out his phone instead, suddenly afraid of Draco reading whatever he sent back with Lyra. He turned to the bird, “No reply.” She hooted and took off after a couple of shoos from Ron.

 

Typing the words, he had wanted to write for a week felt oddly satisfying. He leaned back so Ron couldn´t read what he wrote.

 

´Lucius.

Hope you had a ~~nice~~ ~~great~~ good trip.

 ~~I want to be the one thanking you.~~ I´m not sure you´re the one who should be thanking me.

Club?´

 

Harry pressed ´send´ and waited. Writing things sober was harder. Writing things after seeing Lucius half naked was harder. Writing things after having your cock sucked so well that you could think of nothing else a week after still, was harder.

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

´It was necessary, if not enjoyable, thank you for asking.

How does tonight sound, around eight?

You have me intrigued once more.´

 

Harry sighed after sending his ´yes´ to Lucius, and Charlie laughed. “You´ve got it bad.” Harry didn´t reply because he didn´t know what to say at all. Maybe he did, maybe he didn´t, but he sure as hell planned on finding out soon enough.

 

**

 

When Harry finally arrived at the gay club _“Martin´s Place”_ minutes later than planned he was a wreck. Nervous and horny at the same time. He looked around and noticed several men staring openly at him, and he offered a small, shy smile in return before making his way to the bar hoping they served courage there. “Rum ´n´ coke,” he answered to the half-naked man behind the counter´s question to what he was having.

 

“That´s a girl´s drink,” a man beside Harry said, and Harry looked to the side to find a tall, broad-shouldered walking tattoo. The parts of the dark-haired male that Harry´s eyes had access to were covered in ink. Harry pulled his green orbs away when the brown eyes they met grinned back at him.

 

“So, what if it is. You´re not the one having to drink it,” Harry found his voice. He could do this; he killed a Dark Lord for Merlin´s sake!

 

Laughter reached his ears. “The young one has balls.” Harry did his best not to jump when the man downed his shot and clanked the small glass onto the counter with a loud gesture. “Looks, too.” Harry felt himself flushing crimson at the compliment. The man leaned close enough so Harry could smell his cologne. It did things to his body it shouldn´t be coming from a man like that. He wasn´t even attracted to the male, Harry cursed inwardly. “Such a pretty little blush.”

 

A possessive hand was placed on Harry´s shoulder next to the tattooed man, clearly making a claim on Harry, and Harry tensed. He had to get out of there, and soon. Another cologne hit his nostrils and made his cock ache. Merlin, he smelled good, too. “Sorry, I´m late, gorgeous,” a silky voice drawled close to Harry´s ear, causing him to shiver when he recognized it as Lucius.´

 

When Harry turned his head to respond to the words he had to force them out due to the sight that met him.

 

Lucius was wearing a dark green shirt with the top two buttons undone, offering Harry the perfect view to chest hair. It was dark, making Harry wonder if Lucius was really a natural blond. But then he remembered the picture he had received and blushed again. Lucius watched him carefully.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Lucius,” he finally managed.

 

A pale hand rose to cup Harry´s chin as Lucius ran his thumb teasingly across Harry´s rosy-from-biting-them lips. Harry gasped and thought Lucius was about to kiss him when the blond smirked and pulled his hand away. “Come,” he said. And naturally, Harry had no choice but to follow. Especially when Lucius turned around to lead the way and Harry got the perfect view to another gorgeous part of the Malfoy´s body; his arse. And Harry cursed to himself when remembering what the man had said to him on the phone to make him come, counting himself lucky for the loud music playing so the other man couldn´t hear what he did to Harry.

 

Although, Harry was sure the man already knew.


	7. Lethal Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy that you guys are commenting so much lately.  
> Thanks so ever much - I have this chapter for you in return... Hope you... enjoy it...

 

As Lucius led Harry away from the crowded bar area, Harry wondered how it was even possible to _glide_ across the floor the way Lucius did, and at the same time make his hips sway teasingly inviting like that without making it look vulgar in the slightest.

 

Harry licked his dry lips and groaned.

 

A hand suddenly grasped Harry´s sweating one firmly - as the dancing men were practically blocking their way - making sure that Harry wasn´t lost while Lucius led them through the mass of sweating bodies. Harry´s heart jumped, and it wasn´t because of the beat the music provided. Harry suddenly knew what was different.

 

Lucius wasn´t wearing gloves tonight.

 

A finger teased the palm of Harry´s hand causing his dick to twitch. Who knew that spot had a direct line to his private parts?

 

Of course, it _could_ also be because Lucius had turned around to face Harry, standing only slightly taller at 6´1, than the teen due to Harry´s growth spurt lately he was now 5´9, pulling Harry flush against his own firm body so that Harry´s dick met the blond´s right thigh. Lucius smirked knowingly as Harry closed his eyes briefly. “Keep your eyes closed,” the silky voice whispered close enough to Harry´s left ear that lips pushed against the lobe, causing a shiver to run through Harry´s young body.

 

Harry gasped as a hand grabbed his arse firmly making his now aching cock rub against the surprisingly firm thigh. Gosh, how could this man be almost fifty? Harry squawked and said: “I c-can´t dance.” A soft chuckle came from Lucius then, which Harry was only able to hear over the noise because Lucius still had his face so very close to Harry´s that the man´s rough cheek cut slightly into Harry´s softer one. He really is a _man_ , Harry thought to himself.

 

“Just close your eyes and _listen_ ,” Lucius replied, and Harry bit his lip again to keep the moan in as the friction across his crotch kept up in the same slow and teasing pace.

 

“To what?” Harry knew it was a stupid question even before he asked it, and the responding laugh he got from the other male still holding his arse firmly didn´t surprise him at all.

 

“The music, Harry,” Lucius humored him. “Close your eyes, and listen to it.” Harry let his head fall forward to rest on broad shoulders, and Lucius´ other hand left Harry´s waist to allow his long fingers to run through Harry´s wild mane. Harry groaned and felt the subtle gasp that came from the other male in return. Harry could feel every single one of Lucius´ heartbeats drumming against his ear. Harry _should_ have felt embarrassed being intimate in this position out in public, but he didn´t. instead, he felt relaxed.

 

Harry _felt_ rather than heard the groan Lucius gave after what must have been minutes. “You know,” he said, “For someone who _can´t_ dance, you´re surprisingly good at leading.” Harry´s eyes popped open and he lifted his head from where it had rested. Harry looked down and saw that even though a hand was still holding on to his arse, that _he_ was indeed the one moving their hips to the beat of the music. “Better close your eyes again, you seem to be losing your _focus._ ” And Harry cried out softly when Lucius allowed his own hips to snap forward to meet Harry´s.

 

“Oh, god.” Eyes closed once more and Harry heard himself begging: “Please.” And he didn´t have to ask again, it seemed that Lucius understood him perfectly the first time. And why wouldn´t he, he was a smart man? Lucius moved in ways that ought to be illegal against Harry and Harry´s cock was practically screaming for release. The crowd was filled with lots of others dancing or snogging in the dimly lit part of the club. Not that Harry gave a damn right now, anyway.

 

“I-I,” Harry began moving his hips faster but Lucius´ hands stilled his hips so only his own body was moving Harry´s. “I n-need,” Harry stammered.

 

“Mmm, you´ll get there, eventually.” Gods, but the slow teasing pace was killing Harry. He wanted to scream or run into the loo to wank. Well, no, not really. What he _wanted_ was for Lucius to move faster.

 

“Please, Lucius.” The blond groaned when hearing his name coming from Harry´s lips like _that_. “Harder.”

 

Harry gasped when Lucius complied, and it felt like nothing he had ever been through before when he finally exploded in his pants. Right fucking there, in the middle of a gay club. Rutting against Draco Malfoy´s father.

 

Harry felt his legs turn heavy but the Malfoy patriarch didn´t let him fall. Instead, Lucius held Harry close throughout his orgasm, and his afterglow, too. He then cast a silent cleaning charm over Harry who sighed in gratitude until he realized. “You didn´t-“ Harry´s mouth felt suddenly dry when having to say the words out loud.

 

Which was stupid, after what they had just done. In public.

 

The music was growing louder as the song changed again. “That´s not important,” Lucius stated as Harry rested his head against the alluring body once more, moving in time to the rhythm.

 

“Yes, it is.” And Harry was now certain that the bar had indeed served courage in his drink, because what else could explain that he moved his hand down Lucius´ chest and between their moving bodies until it rested just above the groin area. Harry hesitated only briefly before moving further downwards to cub Lucius´ hard member. “Fuck,” Harry cursed, as Lucius´ breath grew heavier. “Oh god, you´re so big,” Harry said, embarrassed by his own words because he had already seen how big Lucius´ cock was. Lots of times, whenever he wanked to the picture. Which had been a lot!

 

Harry firmed his grasp and rubbed harder over the cock and the other male´s hands gripped Harry harder, too, but Lucius still said nothing. That wouldn´t do at all, Harry thought.

 

Before Harry knew, what he was doing, he had unzipped the black trousers that Lucius wore and was holding another man´s dick for the first time. When Harry´s thumb ran across the head he finally got the reaction he wanted. “Sweet Merlin, you little minx.”

 

Harry grinned into the green shirt and rubbed harder before pulling hard on the cock, just like he thought that the other man wanted. At least, if you took into consideration how he wanted to be sucked. Hard and with slight use of teeth. “Yesss,” Lucius gasped. “Just like that, Harry.”

 

Harry nearly came again then. “Mmm, You feel so good.” Lucius groaned when Harry spoke, so he did it again. “Your thick cock is throbbing in my hand, just waiting to erupt.”

 

“Merlin,” Lucius cursed. “You fucking-“

 

Harry interrupted him. Not because he was brave, not at all, but because he _really_ liked the way Lucius´ breathing escalated whenever Harry talked dirty to him while pulling on his cock, rather roughly. “Yes, fuck my hand, Lucius.” And Harry grinned when Lucius practically mewled into his ear. “Such a pity you´re wearing pants, or I would have shoved my fingers up you-“

 

Harry´s hand was suddenly wet and Lucius growled while he came all over Harry´s shirt, too. “Sweet Jesus.” And Harry really didn´t think it was because Lucius had suddenly become religious.


	8. Back To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments so much! Thanks for those my lovely readers.  
> Chapter 9 will have Draco in it, finally.

 

”Alright, Harry, you can wipe that stupid grin from your face now,” Ron said as he finally sat down heavily in the seat next to his girlfriend after having put away his trunk. He made a show of pointing his finger at Harry while speaking. “It wasn´t cute last night, it wasn´t cute this morning, and it sure as hell isn´t cute right bloody now.” The Hogwarts Express had been on the move toward school for five minutes already.

 

“Oh, _do_ be quiet, Ronald,” Hermione chided from behind the book she was already reading next to Luna, who sat across from Neville, that had Seamus beside him. Harry glanced to his left and met Seamus´ amused grin, and Harry grinned back. “It´s nice that Harry has found something to do with his time again.” She turned another page of her huge tomb.

 

Ron gawked at her like she was mental. He might even be trying to burn a hole in her book, so she could actually _see_ the stare he was giving her. “`Mione,” he whined. “It´s not like he´s found himself a nice little hobby.” Neville and Seamus laughed out loud. “He´s meeting Malfoy and, and, and – doing stuff with him.”

 

Hermione lowered the book but raised her brow, which was easily seen since she had her hair tied up today. “Doing stuff? Honestly, Ron, you sound like a silly virgin now.” Ron blushed as Seamus laughed harder, and Neville and Luna shared a knowing look between them. “Let him have his fun. If _he´s_ not allowed to, surely, then who is?”

 

Hermione placed the book down on her lap and met Harry´s eyes. “What did he reply to your text anyway, you never did say?” She smiled at her best friend and Harry felt once more like he was the luckiest guy alive to have such amazing friends.

 

He blinked. “What text?” And he really didn´t know what she was talking about just now. Well, he didn’t most of the time really, but who did?

 

“The one you sent him last night.” When Harry still looked highly confused, she added: “After our talk.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I didn´t send one. I went to sleep instead.” He stretched his legs lazily and yawned.

 

Hermione frowned slightly. “But, I don´t understand, Harry, we agreed-“

 

“No.” Harry interrupted her, _You_ agreed.” He crossed his arms over his chest mostly for warmth. “I never said that I would send anything to Lucius.”

 

“Lucius?” Ron exclaimed. “It´s _Lucius_ now, is it?” He slumped back in his seat. “Bloody hell, Harry, that´s not right. Not at all.”

 

“What else should Harry call him then, Ronald? It´s the only name he´s got,” Luna´s smooth voice asked, causing Seamus and Neville to snicker because she was right, after all. Ron ignored her since he had no response.

 

“Harr-“ but the redhead was rudely interrupted by Harry´s phone.

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

Harry raised his bum from the seat while leaning his back harder against the backseat in an effort to reach the device from his back pocket. He got it out and flipped it open. “Wish I could afford one,” Seamus said in awe.

 

Arthur was working on getting the part Magical, part Muggle phone more affordable but the materials were still highly expensive, so it might take another couple of years until the common wizard would spend that kind of money. 371 Galleons to be exact was the cost. The Ministry had paid for Harry´s as a thank you gift after the war.

 

Neville had come into his heritage. Now that he was of age he had become head of the Longbottom house, too, but he refused to use that amount of money on a piece of technology he could only use to contact Harry with. Or the Malfoys and other pure-bloods that weren´t too afraid to buy something akin to Muggle.

 

“It´s Lucius. Isn´t it?” Hermione asked and Ron groaned in disapproval. “You´re doing that thing with your lips again,” she offered as an explanation to Harry´s raised brow.

 

He nodded and pushed his glasses higher. “He just thanked me for the dance.”

 

Neville snorted. “More like the wank, you mean.” Harry grinned.

 

“Well, he wouldn´t come out and say it like that now, would he?” Harry leaned back. “Mione?” She nodded to let Harry know she had heard him, now that she had her face buried in her book once more. “When is the first Hogsmeade weekend?”

 

**

 

Harry felt more at ease this time coming here for the third time. The music sounded the same, the place looked the same, but _he_ felt different. He was still uncertain, but he managed to avoid the most annoying men coming on to him by excusing himself quickly, claiming to be looking for his date.

 

Which wasn´t that much of a lie.

 

Harry wasn´t kidding himself. He knew it wasn´t a _date_ , more like a diversion. A fuck buddy, he had heard Seamus call it. Strong hands sneaked around his waist from behind and he relaxed the moment he smelled what had to be Lucius.

 

It should have scared Harry that he now recognized Lucius by the smell, but it didn´t. Instead, it excited him greatly.

 

“Hey,” Harry said leaning back into the firm body. “Didn´t see you come in.”

 

“Mmm, just as I had planned.” There it was again, the slight roughness against Harry´s cheek that caused shivers to run through Harry´s entire teenage body. Lucius smiled. “You like that, do you?” The older man rubbed his chin against the side of Harry´s face gently and took pleasure in the deep groan that received.

 

“Uh huh,” Harry breathed out unintelligently. “Feels good. Manly.”

 

“Dance with me,” Lucius stated more than asked and once more Harry found himself being lead onto the dimly lit floor where bodies were doing stuff and movements that made Harry blush slightly since he hadn´t even had a chance to get a drink yet; to calm his nerves.

 

**

 

An hour had passed before the two men had gotten their first drink, and their second. Harry was about to order his third one when Lucius got up and left him at the small table. Harry wanted to ask him where he was going when the blond stopped on the dance floor, smirk in place and he began moving while dragging his hands teasingly slow up and down his chest. “Fuck,” Harry cursed and got up, too, eventually.

 

When he was right in front of Lucius the man turned around and gave what Harry would refer to as a standing lap-dance, wiggling his hips in small sensual circles right into Harry´s groin. If it hadn´t come alive watching Lucius´ solo dance, it sure as hell had now. With courage that Harry was later sure that his friends in Gryffindor had allowed him to borrow for this exact moment from them, he reached forth and grabbed the slim hips firmly and yanked them closer. The sound that Lucius made then had Harry closing his eyes to not come on the spot. Harry´s hand didn´t release Lucius and the blond pushed slightly against Harry in wanton suggestion, before turning around to face Harry with one leg between Harry´s own legs. Lucius must have taken advantage of the fact that Harry had loosened the hold he had had on him.

 

That man notices everything.

 

“You do that on purpose,” Harry groaned into the man´s ear as their cheeks met when Lucius began dancing.

 

“Do what, Harry?” Lucius asked innocently.

 

“Forget to shave properly before coming here,” Harry replied breathlessly causing Lucius to laugh.

 

“Mmm, but I do shave.” Lucius´ fingers entwined with the unruly locks of Harry´s hair. “Some of us are just mature enough to have to shave twice a day to keep it smooth.”

 

Harry moaned into Lucius´ ear as he felt a slight tug of hair. “Don´t.” The tugging stopped. “No. Not that. Please don´t stop _that._ ” He sighed when the fingers returned. “Shaving, twice,” he whispered the following words. “I like it.”

 

Lucius smiled and hummed. “I noticed.”

 

“You´re so fucking sexy,” Harry´s stupid mouth blurted and he cringed, hoping that Lucius wouldn´t mock him.

 

Lucius groaned instead. “Nothing like you, Harry.” Every time Lucius said his name Harry felt shivers all over his body, nobody had ever said his name in that way before. Or maybe it was just that Harry hadn´t bothered to listen before. Harry loved the way Lucius smelled, and he wondered if he tasted just as good.

 

Lucius froze when Harry´s tongue snaked out and licked his neck. As Harry moaned he felt Lucius tighten his grip on the dark locks and Harry had to suck. “Merlin,” Lucius whispered as his most sensitive spot was stimulated. Harry ran his hand down the firm body and began nibbling on the pale neck. Lucius moved his head to the side to allow Harry full access.

 

It made Harry´s stomach flutter to see that kind of trust from a Malfoy. “God,” Harry said and resumed his activities while his hand reached the clothed cock and rubbed. “Please, Lucius.” The older male groaned. “I want to taste you.” Harry made his point obvious by squeezing the large bulge.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening he was dragged after Lucius into the bathroom and into a private stall. Lucius flicked his wand locking and silencing the stall before popping open his trousers in a wantonly rehearsed manner. He pumped the cock and Harry fell to his knees on his own. He stared at the gorgeous prick and licked his lips then met the blond´s eyes and swallowed hard. “Erhm, I-“

 

“Just do what you´d like.” Harry closed his eyes in brief gratitude that Lucius seemed to understand what he had failed to communicate. A world of tastes hit his tongue as Harry licked the head, swirling it around before sucking it into his mouth. Both men groaned, Lucius louder, after Harry´s groan sent vibrations through his dick.

 

“Gods,” Lucius moaned when Harry tried to take it all in. “Slow down or you´ll be sore before the end.” Harry pumped the thick cock while sucking it, something he had seen a woman do in a movie once. The only reason he had paid attention was that he had been thinking about what every movement would feel like on his own dick. He hadn´t known until Ginny.

 

“Perfect. T-that´s perfect,” Lucius praised, and Harry was amazed by the rough edge of the silky voice. And the fact that Lucius could talk at all. “Merlin.” Lucius let out a keening noise and managed to warn Harry before spurting his warm semen down Harry´s throat. The Gryffindor coughed but was able to swallow most before getting up on shaky legs. He smiled tentatively when the older male´s finger traced his jaw and lips catching the stray liquids and sucking his own finger clean.

 

Harry moaned at the display before him and automatically leaned forward to kiss the other man. Lucius´ finger stopped him inches away from the target and Harry couldn´t help feeling disappointed when Lucius pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning spell over Harry´s groin. He had come while blowing Lucius. “You should get back to Hogwarts. It´s almost curfew, Harry.”

 

Harry pulled back awkwardly and pouted slightly. Lucius´ hand cupped his chin. “None of that now.” Their eyes met and a genuine smile worked its way from the Lucius´ lips. “We had a good time, did we not?” Harry nodded because it was true.

 

“But-“ Harry wanted to ask why Lucius didn´t want to kiss him. He could understand if he didn´t want to taste his own cum, but the man had licked his fingers free from it, so there must have been another reason.

 

“Don’t ruin what we have, Harry. It´s _special.”_ Harry could see the lust still present in the greyish eyes and he was getting aroused again by it.

 

“Yeah,” He said and stepped out of Lucius´ reach to right his clothes.

 


	9. Run In With Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, so many comments. Some funny, some serious, some guessing, and some coming very close to my plotline! I let you wait long enough, I love writing and this story is so fun to write, because to make it believable; I´d either had to have both males evolve separately, yet still stay true to character, OR it would have to be just about the sex for Lucius´ part and Harry´s heartbreaking and moving on.  
> I thought about which way I wanted to go before the story was posted, and I decided I liked what I came up with in the end. I hope you will too. It´s my first time with this pairing, and do remember I´m Danish, too, so be gentle! Haha. Well, no, I want you to be honest with me, how else will I learn.  
> BTW, I just made a quick count on my future stories, there´s 50 of them, holy crap man... You´re so stuck with me for a while...  
> Until next time!

January went by too quickly and soon it was mid-February already, and Harry and his friends were quite busy with their homework. On top of that Harry was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, so one could say that his schedule was fairly booked.

He didn´t mind much, because it kept his mind from wandering off, to think of _him._ Not to mention the aching he felt deep within whenever the blond male preoccupied his mind.

At first, it had been purely curiosity for Harry. He had discovered he could be attracted to another man sexually, not to mention _act_ on it.

Then he had realized, that he actually _enjoyed_ being with another male, Lucius, to be exact. The man was magnificent on a dancefloor, extremely sexy, handsome and knew what he was doing, that much was certain.

Harry was no stranger to the saying wanting makes the heart ache. He had felt pretty much nothing else growing up at the Dursleys. He had watched Dudley with his new toys, using his computer and getting new clothes whenever he wanted them, and treating them all like they meant _nothing_. Dudley had obviously taken them for granted, and Harry had been nothing short of jealous. He knew he would have never been that careless with new things, should he have received them in the first place.

He knew the feeling better than anyone else; wanting something so bad that he could think of nothing else, and wishing for nothing else. And he would do anything to get it.

That´s how he felt right now about kissing Lucius fucking Malfoy.

Harry had raked his brain numerous times about _why_ the blond didn´t want to kiss him when he had tried to. When Harry had contentiously come up blank he had been so desperate for answers, answers he couldn´t possibly ask Lucius for, that he had asked Neville if there was some pure-blood rule about kissing. Maybe you must be married, what did Harry know? Or maybe be betrothed at least. When Neville had frowned at Harry´s questions but been patient while answering, that ´no there was no such custom,´ it had made Harry´s heart drop.

Harry had sought out Neville again later that week for more answers. ´Was it not proper for a pure-blood to kiss in public, or in a public place, even when apparently alone?´ Once more, Neville had been a great friend and simply smiled gently and said there were no rules about that either. However, someone like Malfoy might not want to make anything public. After all, nobody had ever seen him being affectionate with Draco´s mother. Maybe that was simply Lucius´ way? Harry had blushed crimson when realizing that Neville knew of whom he refers to.

Of course, Neville _would_ know, Harry cursed to himself feeling stupid.

The idea that made Harry´s inside ache the most was the fact that maybe Lucius was refusing because he would have to care enough about Harry to _want_ to kiss him. To Harry kissing was no big deal. Kissing was a part of being intimate with someone, a way to show your attraction. To Lucius, it appeared to mean more.

Harry shouldn´t have cared as much as he did, clearly.

It seemed so wrong when the two men had nothing in common whatsoever. Even if Harry should wish for something more with Lucius, the man would never agree. Harry was 31 years younger, inexperienced in most aspects, immature sometimes, and impulsive. He might be a powerful wizard _now_ , straight after killing Voldemort, but what would he be years down the road, when nobody thought that was something to place Harry on a pedestal over anymore? Sure, Harry was a spectacular flyer and Quidditch player, but what did that really mean out there in the real world? Even though Harry enjoyed the sport now, he didn´t see himself going pro. He wasn´t _that_ good. And he preferred to keep it at a childish game level. And for exercise.

And he couldn´t exactly take up a career as a hitman, could he? He wasn´t even that good at killing. Mostly, because he had no evil bone in him, but also, because Voldemort died from a damn disarming spell. In the end, Harry couldn´t get the killing curse to exit his mouth. Luckily, the git still managed to die though. So it was all good.

To sum it all up; Harry had _nothing_ to offer a man like Lucius Malfoy. No special talent, no intelligent conversation skills, he was pretty sure his sexual experience would bore the shit out of Lucius eventually. He was rich, but so was the blond. He was also only a half-blood, and reckless most days.

But all of that didn´t matter much to Harry.

He _still_ wanted Lucius. So badly Harry thought of him when wanking each night behind closed curtains before bedtime. He had tried to text Lucius a couple of times but ended up erasing the text before pressing the ´send´ button, because everything seemed dumb coming from his mouth. Of course, it would have been all too easy to write something sexually provocative for Harry, but it just didn´t feel right anymore. Not after he realized that he wanted Lucius for more than that.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Lucius.

Screw his wealth or his pure-blood status. Harry was attracted sexually to the man. And he was pretty sure if he was given the chance that he could easily fall for the man´s personality, too.

Lucius has shown his bravery during the war by switching sides. He had chosen to risk his own life while spying to ensure his family could live on in a world free from a Dark Lord´s clutches. Risking his family’s lives in the process was not something Lucius chose, but Narcissa and Draco had chosen to stand by Lucius on their own. Draco never wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place. And Narcissa never wanted that for her son, let alone for her husband. But Lucius had made the mistake to join Voldemort at a young age, and was too much of a coward in the first war to do anything about it.

There were, of course, those, who claimed Lucius had done it for fame, or even power. Harry had snorted at both suggestions. What good would those do the man if he was dead? A Slytherin was cunning and would save himself every chance he got. For Harry, the only options were; either Lucius was scared of a world where Voldemort would be in charge if the Dark side had won the war, which seemed only fair because they all were. Or he had loved his wife and son enough to risk his own life to make up for his mistakes in the past, to ensure they lived through the war unharmed.

It made Harry want the man even more.

Harry had been brave because there was no choice. There was nobody else. It was his burden to bear, and so he did. And during the past three weeks without any contact with Lucius, where Harry had thought about Lucius and what kind of man he was over and over again, _this_ was the conclusion he had come to. Because everyone else´s theory made no sense at all.

Of course, Lucius _would_ want fame and power. He was a Malfoy after all. How could he gain that from being buried ten feet underground? He obviously couldn´t. He would want to harvest what he sowed.

**

*BIIB BIIB*

It was Friday afternoon and the last class had just been canceled because their DADA professor was sick with the wizard´s flu. Harry reached into his pants for his phone, he only knew of two people that would text him. And they both used to make his life hell and hate him. He snorted at the idea.

Dudley was on vacation currently with his girlfriend so he knew it could only be Lucius. He sighed before flipping open the phone bracing himself for the worst. It had been almost four entire weeks since he had last seen the blond, and neither had contacted each other in the meantime. Harry had wanted to many times though.

_´Had to order a new phone. Apparently, it won´t function in water.´_

Harry attracted some attention for laughing out loud. He got up from the chair by the fire, and walked to his room and lay down on his bed while typing.

 _´Could have sent an owl.´_ It was risky replying that to a man like Lucius, who wouldn´t like the demanding tone, Harry was sure. But he had fucking missed hearing from him.

*BIIB BIIB*

_´Returned from Sweden._

_A tutor was found dead and the law enforcement had to rule out foul play, which they did._

_Had to hire the replacement and that alone took three weeks.´_

Huh, that was a valid enough reason for not being in touch. Very valid indeed.

 _´Hope everything went as well as it could considering?´_ Harry pushed his luck, trying to get to know the blond a little more. He had already written something non-sexual after all.

*BIIB BIIB*

_´Yes. Thank you for asking._

_Have you been a good boy? Sleeping with your hands above the covers?´_

Harry groaned and tapped the phone gently on his forehead while thinking up his response. His stomach growled and he realized he had missed lunch today. He stood with his phone in hand, still thinking, as he worked his way toward the kitchens. He didn´t need his invisibility cloak during the day, he just needed to mind if anyone was around when he entered. _´Why would I when you make such good wanking material?´_ He would rather be writing dirty to Lucius than not writing to him at all.

*BIIB BIIB*

_´I wish I could see that. You´re a sight to behold when aroused. Especially when you come.´_

_´Maybe if you´re lucky you get to see it again.´_ Harry was quick to respond while walking towards the food he craved.

*BIIB BIIB*

_´I hope so. Next Hogsmeade is in one week from now. Meet me.´_

Harry wanted to say no. He wanted Lucius to wait for _him_ now. Just like he had waited for Lucius. But he didn´t dare it in the end if the blond didn´t react like Harry wanted to. What if he only said okay and it was fine? _´Sure. When?´_

“BIIB BIIB”

_´I own a small apartment on Charing Cross Road, in number eight. It´s above the Herbs´ store, green building. Saturday at four.´_

Harry blushed, he was going to be all alone with Lucius? “Oophf.” Harry stumbled and dropped his phone as he walked straight into someone deeply buried in his own world. “S-sorry didn´t see y-“ Harry´s eyes met familiar grey ones. “Malfoy.”

Perfect sneer in place the blond answered: “Potter.” In the same disdainful way, he always had. “What´s this? Didn´t know the Potthead could afford one.” Malfoy reached for Harry´s phone before he could himself and Harry freaked out.

“Give it back!” He went for the device but the blond was taller and Harry cursed. “Malfoy. That´s mine.”

Malfoy smirked. “Is it now? I remember finding it here.”

Harry thought up something quickly like any Gryffindor would have. “Fine, but don´t come running to me crying if you stumble across the pictures on it.”

Malfoy´s face lit up with superior joy. “What pictures, Potter? These I´ve got to see.” He flipped open the phone and found that Harry had no code on it. Harry cursed to himself and swore to change that as soon as he got it back.

Harry played it cool and crossed his arms. “I especially enjoy the one your father sent me of his dick.” Malfoy froze and his head snapped upwards.

“That´s disgusting, Potter. Don´t speak of my father in that way!”

“If you don´t believe me, then by all means.” He gestured to the phone and Malfoy seemed to contemplate some while staring down Harry as if trying to read him. His logic told him that there was no way Potter could have that kind of picture of his father. However, the way Potter had said it, made him think that the Gryffindor might have pictures of other males´ private parts. And he for one, did not want to see _that_.

“You´re pathetic, Potter,” he said and thrust the phone back to the dark-haired male. “And I meant it, stop saying crap like that about my father!” Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as the Slytherin pushed past him.


	10. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers. We are moving forward now with the plot. Did anyone see this one coming? Hope you´re still with me. Lucius might appear AU, but to me, he´s not, just, very, very drunk. Which happens only once a year. And he will so not be happy afterward.....  
> Next chapter we´ll be in DADA class three days later...

AN: Any misspellings are on purpose during drunken speech

 

**

 

”Mate?” Harry looked up from his dinner, six days after his encounter with Malfoy, to give his attention fully to his best friend of almost 7 years. “You´re acting weird around Malfoy again.” Harry blinked, because if Ron of all people had seen him doing so, then who hadn´t seen. He loved Ron, but the guy had a tendency to be overly oblivious.

 

Harry tried to shrug it off but the redhead was not having it. Not even when Hermione was shaking her head as if to tell him to leave it alone. “You´re not transferring your… _hobby_ … on to–“

 

“No!” Harry yelled a little too loudly and hushed his voice. “No, I´m not Ron. How could you think that!” He glanced around and noticed the blond staring his way after his outburst. “It´s _Malfoy_ for crying out loud.” Harry shuddered in dislike.

 

“They´re the same mate. The only difference is that one is older than the other.” Harry blanched.

 

“Absolutely not!” Harry lowered his voice further. “Are you mental? One is dead sexy and the other one is Malfoy-the-git!”

 

Ron swallowed his mouthful before asking. “And – the older one being the _sexy_ one?” He made a face that caused Harry to slap him hard on the shoulder.

 

“Of course, it´s the older one! Have you seen his son, ugh?” Harry pushed his plate away from him as he had suddenly lost his appetite.

 

Ron´s eyebrow rose with a question mark. “Mate. They´re blonds, they´re tall, they´re lean, they´re snobs, they sneer, and bully people.” Ron finished: “The same.”

 

“I wouldn´t want to shag Malfoy, Ron!”

 

“The feeling is quite mutual, Potter!” Harry´s head snapped up and met stormy grey orbs and the look of pure disgust written all over his face. He leaned in. “Is this about your pictures, Potter? Hmm? Well, you´re not getting mine!” He backed away before Harry had time to answer and turned to leave.

 

Harry gawked like a fish on land trying to breathe, then finally managed to shut his mouth. He stood abruptly and left his friends behind in wonder. They were used to odd behavior from their friend so they finished their meals.

 

**

 

“Are you coming or not, Ron?” Hermione asked her boyfriend when he lingered near Harry, not yet willing to let him go. “I´m cold, and the others are already ordering their Butterbeers, I´m sure.”

 

Ron stared at his friend in question as if it was Harry´s decision. “I already told you, Ron, I´m not going. I´m turning left here and you go straight. He´s waiting for me and I´ll be late if you don´t leave me behind soon.”

 

“Honestly, Ron, you know Harry won´t go see him before you start walking away. He´s too polite. Stop being a jerk and let him go on his date without you!” Hermione grabbed Ron´s sleeve.

 

Ron squawked. “I don´t want to go with him!” he tried to reason.

 

“No, but you´ve been trying to convince him to not go for the past twenty minutes.” Hermione huffed. “I´m leaving now, suit yourself.” She hugged Harry. “Good luck.” Then she winked and turned on her heels toward the warm pub.

 

Ron frowned and coughed. “I´ll go now, then. Just – be safe, okay?” Harry grinned and nodded.

 

**

 

“You call this a ´small apartment?´” Harry asked Lucius as he stood beside the mantelpiece and sipped his Butterbeer. “It´s bigger than my uncle´s entire house!” Harry exclaimed and gestured around the cozy cream-colored decorated living room.

 

Lucius smiled and offered Harry to sit with him on the couch. “Your relatives were poor?”

 

“What? No, in fact, they were quite well off I´d say.” He took another sip. “Not that I ever noticed from personal experience.” Lucius´ face momentarily changed expression before going back to the previous one, but Harry still noticed as he sat down beside the blond.

 

“Ah. So, I´ve heard.” At the puzzled look, Harry gave him Lucius continued: “The rumors that they mistreated you.”

 

“That´s an understatement,” Harry mumbled, and he swore that he saw the flicker of emotions in Lucius once more. “We can´t all grow up rich and spoilt.” Harry tried to laugh it off but, instead, Lucius rose and went to pour himself another drink.

 

He was acting odd Harry thought. “No, we can´t.” The response was colder than anything said between them in years and Harry cursed inwardly.

 

“I´m sorry, didn´t mean to be rude.”

 

Lucius didn´t give any reply and refilled his glass again. He walked back to Harry and stumbled slightly, and Harry leaped out of his seat to steady the blond. “Are you alright?” Lucius shrugged him off and smiled awkwardly back at him before placing a hand briefly on Harry´s left cheek.

 

“Fine. New shoes always take a few days for me to get used to.” He straightened his back further. “My mistake for wearing them out in public too soon and making a fool out of myself.” He smiled warmly. “Our secret?”

 

Harry nodded but his mind was racing away, still contemplating what was off today. Lucius summoned the Whiskey tumbler and placed on the small table next to him.

 

“I´m sorry I was half an hour late today, Ron was–“

 

 “I almost forgot about today.” Lucius sipped his drink slowly and blinked a few times. He spoke as if Harry hadn´t said anything, and Harry sensed the blond wasn´t doing so because he meant to be rude. “One of my House Elves had to inform me. Should have canceled.” He blinked a few times more before meeting Harry´s eyes. He cleared his throat. “I seem to be rambling today, my apologies. Perhaps we should re-“

 

“Please don´t,” Harry pleaded.“I miss-“ He stopped speaking.

 

“Miss what, Harry?”

 

“Yo– er, this. Spending time with you,” he finished awkwardly, hoping Lucius hadn´t caught his mistake.

 

“I think I drank too much today,” Lucius said without context and Harry stared.

 

“Well. Then I should drink, too, to even the score.” He tried a grin and the blond raised his glass.

 

“Agreed.”

 

**

 

Lucius really must have had something heavier before Harry got here, or quite a lot of them, because Harry was a light drinker and he was only half tipsy at this point where Lucius was beyond drunk. They hadn´t really spoken a lot while drinking together, other than about school or Lucius´ tutoring business and how they went. “My farrther bought me thisss plaze, did I tell you?” Lucius slurred, and Harry grinned because a drunken Lucius was adorable.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, you didn´t.” Harry chanced to lean his head against Lucius´ side and the blond willingly opened his arms and wrapped one around Harry, causing them to tumble over with Harry landing half on top of Lucius. The blond laughed and shifted so Harry had enough room to lie down next to him.

 

“I thhink ve might be drunk, ´arry.”

 

Harry laughed too and agreed. Lucius became quiet. “Fucking bastard.”

 

“Who?” Harry lifted his head to look down at the Slytherin.

 

Instead of answering Lucius said something else: “I alwaysss drink twwoo mutch on thisss day.” Harry waited for the blond to go on. "Two cellebrat hiss death.”

 

Harry blinked a few times and licked his lips, he didn´t know how to handle a Lucius like this, but it was what he had wanted so he played along hoping the man wouldn´t hate him for it. “Your dad?” Lucius stared up at Harry for an entire minute before nodding and Harry swallowed. “You didn´t l-like your dad?” He knew, of course, that some pure-bloods were raised mostly by House Elves or their mothers, and that they sometimes hardly knew their fathers at all until they got older.

 

Lucius sighed and closed his eyes, and Harry thought he was about to pass out when he spoke quietly: “´e used to make mi do my ´omework over an´ over again. Tossing ´em in tha fire.” He laughed out loud which startled Harry. “´Til I learnt ta copy ´em.” He met Harry´s grin and raised his hand to trace a finger across Harry´s chin. “You´re a good lisnar, `arry.”

 

The Gryffindor blushed. “Tha firs time he beat me my morther tried to stop him, bless her.” Harry froze, had he just heard right? Lucius must _really be drunk_ , this was blackmail material. Not that Harry would ever do such a thing, but if the wrong one heard of it.

 

“What?” Harry´s curious mouth blurted out. “Lucius, you don´t ha-“

 

Harry didn´t like the laugh Lucius gave. “ìs no bother, ´arry.” He let his hand fall heavy to his own chest. Then began to unbutton his shirt and Harry blushed and before he could stop Lucius the man had shrugged out of the shirt so his left shoulder was showing.

 

“A tattoo. It´s beautiful, Lucius.” Harry shifted closer to stare at the moving Wizarding piece of art that Harry knew moved when around other Magical creatures. “A dragon.”

 

“My morther´s fav´rit Magical animal.” Harry stared into the deep grey eyes.

 

“That´s why you named your son Draco,” Harry said more to himself than Lucius.

 

“Watch.” Lucius fumbled with his wand.

 

“Lucius, perhaps you shouldn´t in your state.”

 

“Psssf, no biggie.” And Harry might have laughed at the common wording the Malfoy used when drunk if not for the Magic involved. When Harry was about to object again his blood froze as he stared at the Dragon that was clearing away and a stigmatize was now visible. “13th birthday gift,” Lucius stated with loathing.

 

Harry gulped as he read the word the letters formed. He knew that word all too well, having heard it from the Dursleys throughout his entire upbringing. Lucius flicked his wand and the Dragon covered the word again. “Lucius–“

 

“Zilly how one little weord can change your life.” Harry closed his eyes, a hand caressed his cheek.

 

“I hate that word.”

 

“I know.” When their eyes met from where Harry now rested his head on Lucius´ shoulder, Lucius leaned closer, causing Harry to move away, startled.

 

“We-we should get you to bed.” He wanted to kiss the man so badly, but not like this. He had already listened enough to private thoughts he was sure any sober Lucius would never share with anyone. Well, perhaps Narcissa and Draco knew.

 

“Yes.” Harry helped Lucius to the bedroom and onto the bed. “Cissa never ´stood why I wouldn´t have it r´moved.”

 

“You never told.” Lucius slumped back and when Lucius´ breathing evened out Harry left, He had a lot to think over. Lucius had reacted strangely to his earlier statement, and then this? He had clearly forgotten what day today was when inviting Harry to visit, maybe because he had just returned from Sweden. Was he already too close to drunk so his reasoning voice hadn´t wanted to move their encounter? Or maybe he wanted someone to listen. Someone who might understand.

 

Harry snorted. That was definitely not it, he was sure.

 

This was not at all the thing Harry had wanted to have in common with Lucius; a terrible childhood, it would seem.

 


	11. The DADA Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for me while life consumed me for a while!

 

The chaos of students laughing and moving around between desks in the DADA NEWT´s class stopped at once when the headmistress entered with her back straight and her stare sterner than ever. She didn´t even need to speak, her appearance was enough to achieve complete and utter silence.

 

Present were four Ravenclaws; Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Stephen Cornfoot, two Hufflepuffs; Ernie Macmillian and Susan Bones, four Slytherins; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, and finally six Gryffindors. Every guy from Harry´s dorm and Hermione were in this class.

 

Headmistress McGonagall swept the entire room with her hawk-like gaze before speaking: “Professor Dearing has had an unfortunate side effect to the Wizard´s flu potion, and has been ordered to St. Mungo’s´ and shall remain there until the end of term.” The students´ whispers stopped when she spoke once more: “It could turn out fatal.”

 

Hermione´s hand went into the air the moment after and McGonagall nodded. “Headmistress, what about our exam?” Several students groaned. It was so typically Hermione to think about classes. It wasn´t that she didn´t feel sorry for their professor, she really did, but her brain was mostly zoomed in on grades and education when in class.

 

“Do not worry, Miss Granger, a replacement has been sent for. You have today off, but come next week the new professor should be able to take over the NEWTs class. Younger students will be taught by Professor Snape.”

 

“Thank god,” Ron said a little too loudly, causing several Slytherins to sneer at him. Ron sneered right back at them and made a strangled sound when his girlfriend´s elbow collided with his ribs in a gesture that clearly stated ´shut the fuck up.´

 

Professor Snape might still be a bastard in class, but his bravery was not easily forgotten. He had barely survived the war as a spy, but somehow, he had managed. Dumbledore had asked him to stay at Hogwarts, the place Snape, like Harry, had always felt the most at home. Snape had agreed and then Dumbledore got ill and had to step down as headmaster. He was retired now, and even though he had recovered, his mind had aged increasingly. It was as if when the war had come to pass, then he could finally relax and his body did, too.

 

Dumbledore _was_ old, so it seemed only natural.

 

But Ron was right though, it was still too close after the war to have him teach a class Harry was in. They had developed this awkwardness between the two of them after Harry had thanked Snape for always protecting him. Snape did his best to avoid the Gryffindor altogether.

 

Harry tipped over his chair. “Are you alright, Mr. Potter?” The headmistress asked the fumbling male.

 

“Y-yeah. I´m– did you just…” He shook his head to get his brain to function again.

 

Harry wasn´t the only one reacting strangely now. Draco Malfoy´s mouth hung open in a not so Malfoy-ish way. “My _father_ will be teaching us?” he asked dumbfounded in a high voice, for perhaps the first time in his life.

 

“That´s what I said, Mr. Malfoy.” She gave him a calculating look before returning to Harry. “Are you sure you are quite well, Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry nodded as Ron guided his confused friend back into his seat next to him. “Yeah, I just, lost my footing for a sec. headmistress,” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes before placing the glasses back onto his nose.

 

“My father never mentioned anything about this,” stated Malfoy a few rows behind Harry and he turned to glance at the blond. Harry drew in a sharp breath when realizing that Draco resembled his father more and more as time went by. The same high cheekbones, the firm jaw, the exact hair color, even though he kept in much shorter than his father. He had the same piercing bluish grey orbs, although Draco had never let his mask fall around Harry so the Gryffindor didn´t have a clue if they sparkled when aroused.

 

Harry winced and shook his head. He was so not thinking about _Draco Malfoy_ that way. He shuddered as Ron sniggered next to him. “This should be fun, huh, mate?” he whispered so only Harry and Hermione could hear. Hermione tried to hide her smile. before Harry stared from Ron to her.

 

“Bugger off, the two of you.”

 

*

 

Lucius Malfoy strode into the classroom with so much confidence that one would have thought he had done nothing but teach his entire life. “Good morning, class.” There was a murmur of sleepy ´goodmornings´ in return, but it seemed enough for their new professor because he spoke again. “I´m certain that Headmistress McGonagall has informed you all of my being here, so let´s begin, shall we?”

 

Harry sat in the way back today, his eyes roaming over the tight teaching robes Lucius was wearing, a slight groan escaping his lips. Ron snickered and Harry elbowed the redhead, drawing the attention to them from their professor. “Mr. Weasley, thank you for volunteering.”

 

“Uhm…” This time Harry snickered and Ron stood up, uncertain about what he had gotten himself into. “Hate you,” he whispered to his friend before walking towards Lucius.

 

“Like I said, the seventh year is a year of revision. The year you all have to prove that you know and are able to practice what you have been taught for the past six years.” He gestured for Ron to come closer to the podium. “If you will all form a circle around us up here, there is plenty of room to see upfront.” The students scrambled to get as close as possible, all but Harry, who stood in the back. Lucius´ eyes flickered to Harry and back with only Harry noticing. The Gryffindor blushed crimson.

 

“Now, Mr. Weasley, you will try and block my Stunning Spell by creating a shield. Next lesson, we shall all be practicing it nonverbal.” The entire class groaned. “None of that now,” Lucius chided. “It is a NEWT level class, you should at least be able to produce a sparkle from your wands with a nonverbal spell. No one will demand anything beyond that at your exam. It takes a lot of experience and years to achieve that by hard work.” He looked from student to student. “Not even a third of the adult population can do more than a cleaning spell nonverbally, mind you.”

 

“Harry can,” Seamus spoke up, and Lucius stiffened at hearing the name of the Gryffindor he had been trying to ignore. ”He´s brilliant.”

 

Harry looked away when the entire class stared at him. The Slytherins, of course, all had sneering faces aimed at him. Lucius ignored them and raised his wand. “Ready, Mr. Weasley?”

 

*

 

“Professor Malfoy,” Harry said when Draco had finally left his father alone after holding him back after class, demanding to know why _he_ had not been told about this beforehand. Harry had waited outside with Ron and Hermione, who had been trying to convince Harry this, whatever he had planned, was a bad idea. “Do you have a minute?” he asked, biting his lip when piercing grey orbs met his own green ones.

 

“Mr. Potter,” he said in a most formal voice that sounded very polite but off to Harry after what they had done together. “If you have questions about Defense class I´d be happy to oblige, however, if you have any _private_ inquiries, might I suggest your head of house, Professor Vector.”

 

Harry sighed. _He´s avoiding me._ “I...” He took a deep breath. “ _We_ just wanted to welcome you, and thank you for a great lesson.” He grimaced at his own lame-arse words and he was sure his friends would laugh afterward, but he held his head high for the moment.

 

After a calculating look, Lucius said: “Thank you.” He met the eyes of all three students briefly. “If you´ll excuse me, I´m wanted elsewhere.” He nodded, then turned and strode away from them.

 

 _Wanted, not needed._ Harry thought to himself. Lucius couldn´t have said it clearer to Harry. He didn´t want anything to do with Harry anymore.

 

“Harry,” Hermione began but was cut short.

 

“Don´t.” And Harry walked away from his friends that started arguing immediately before a redhead was running after Harry and caught up. Neither spoke as they crossed the entire school and left towards the lake where Harry sat down grumpily.

 

Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He was thankful for having a best friend that sometimes knew when to shut the hell up. However, the silence was broken eventually. “Mate, maybe you should–“ He stopped talking when Harry´s eyes met his. “Bloody hell, are you crying? Harry, I didn´t know…”

 

He wiped his eyes and laughed. “You didn´t know. _I_ didn´t know, Ron. Not until just now. God, I´m not usually like this, all sensitive.” He snorted. “Leave it to me to fancy my professor.”

 

Ron stared across the lake. “He wasn´t always our professor.” He stated, like that made some fucking difference. It didn´t. “He´s nicer than Malfoy, I´ll give you that, and from what we´ve seen today, a decent teacher.” He paused, “And _some_ might find him... appealing.”

 

Harry laughed sadly. “Everyone with eyes, you mean,” he mumbled. “Fuck, Ron. It wasn´t supposed to be like this.” He stood abruptly and began pacing while Ron merely watched from the bench of the small hut that had been built to shelter during cold days such as these if anyone wanted to sit by the lake. “It-it was just sexual. It really was, and I...” He stopped and pointed a finger at Ron. “This is all your fault!”

 

“Huh? How the bloody hell is this my–“ the redhead began.

 

“If I´ve never met you on the bloody platform, you would have never asked to join my compartment and then I´d never met your fucking, stupid brothers!” He exclaimed, “They texted him!” He huffed and sat down again, knowing he was rambling and being stupid.

 

“The twins can be a pain in the arse sometimes.” Harry stared at Ron. “Often.” Harry´s brow rose. “Alright, all the bloody time! I know, try growing up with them.” Harry shook his head. Casting blame would do him no good or get him on speaking terms with the blond.

 

“Maybe, nah...” Ron said and caught Harry´s attention.

 

“What?”

 

“No, it was a stupid suggestion, is all.” Ron waved him off.

 

“No, come on,” Harry pressed eagerly. He needed something to solve this. His whole body was in pain, and it wasn´t just the cold of the winter seeping through his very bones. “Ron!”

 

“Fine!” He rested his freezing hands between his thighs. “You´re good in Defense class.” Harry nodded for him to go on. “Show him that.” At Harry´s puzzled gaze Ron went on. “He´s a _Malfoy_ , they´re drawn to wealth, success and _power_. Sooo – seduce him with your powers.” Ron groaned, “Can´t believe I just said that.”

 

Harry grinned and hugged his friend. “Thanks mate! That’s brilliant.” He stared at Ron´s hands. “If you need any help to stay warm –“ Ron stood.

 

“That´s my cue to leave!” He started walking away.

 

Harry laughed. “Hey! I meant a Heating Spell!”

 

“Sure you did.”

 


	12. Planning Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had the most crappy January EVER.  
> My kids are 4, 2 and 4months old, and only 3 freaking days of last month I didn´t have 2 sick kids! Everytime one got better the other got a fever or puked and so on.  
> And then I got sick, and my husband, and then the kids again - fucking shite (sorry, but URGH!)  
> So sorry for the long wait, I´m now so far behind, but I didn´t leave you!

 

”Remember to practice with someone you trust. Class dismissed,” Professor Malfoy said and sat down almost wearily behind his desk to work through the pile of essays for next week´s lesson. Harry lingered and then walked as casually as he could up to the Slytherin he had singled out.

 

The dark-haired male was currently alone in the room with Harry in the back row, and their professor who seemed to ignore them, but Harry _hoped_ he knew better. Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry by the door, but Ron dragged his girlfriend away with him after sharing a knowing look with Harry.

 

“Hi Theodor,” Harry said quietly so he wouldn´t startle the other male, and was very careful to bite down on his bottom lip when Nott looked up from where he was packing his bag. Charlie had told Harry that he was dead sexy when doing that, so he would play the card, just to see if he could get away with it.

 

Flirting was like acting, Charlie had said, too.

 

And if there was one thing that Harry did well it was acting.

 

Dudley´s abuse had taught Harry to go along with words when his cousin had a whole bunch of friends with him, to avoid being beaten up. Uncle Vernon´s dull dinners had taught him when to ignore and when to join in conversations. Aunt Petunia´s trying out new recipes had made Harry aware of just how much he was starved when foods that nobody else would taste seemed appetizing to him. And it came in handy when starting studying at Hogwarts for sure, he was one of the only that didn´t flinch too badly from drinking potions.

 

He had been acting for most of his life, and if he handled flirting like acting, he would be okay. He wouldn´t have to be shy or even awkward about it because he would be pretending to be somebody else while doing it.

 

It was perfect for what he was about to do, really.

 

“Potter,” Nott finally acknowledged and nodded. The tall and muscular Slytherin let his eyes sweep over Harry as if speculating why Harry Potter would be speaking to him of all people. He wasn´t rich, even though he was a pure-blood. He wasn´t the best student, even though he did rank top ten of their year. He _was_ , however, very pleasant to look at. And Harry was sure he had seen the male check him out once or twice.

 

“Only my father calls me, Theodor.” He stood taller. “It´s Theo, or Nott if you prefer.” Harry beamed when getting permission to use the guy's given name, which had been why he had been bold enough to speak the name in the first place.

 

“I´m Harry,” and he waited for Theo´s snort, that didn´t come. Instead, he nodded, as if being introduced properly to the famous Harry Potter was the most natural thing after more than six years in school together.

 

"You were brilliant today," Harry complimented him. "I didn´t know any of the Slytherins knew how to cast a Patronus Charm, let alone a non-verbal one."

 

Theo stared at Harry. "You managed on your second try. It took me seven attempts."

 

"But you still did it. Not even Hermione could." He smiled at Theo and placed a hand briefly on the Slytherin´s elbow before removing it again. "You´re very talented." Theo didn´t respond but finished packing his stuff away slowly.

 

Harry tilted his head a bit and smiled slowly. “I don´t suppose you´re going to Hogsmeade next week?” He asked straight out and this seemed to take Theo by surprise. Maybe it was because Slytherins would never be so bold to put themselves out there like that, but Harry didn´t care. He had a plan and he was a Gryffindor. “Because if you were…” Harry let the sentence stand alone, to make it stronger. He blinked a few times meeting Theo´s eyes then looked away shyly, making sure to blush properly while doing it.

 

Theo cleared his throat and finally answered: “I hadn´t planned to.” His grip tightened on his bag. “Do you need a babysitter?” he challenged Harry and took pleasure in the laugh he got for his efforts.

 

“Just might.” Harry grinned widely. “I happen to be at the Three Broomsticks at noon Saturday...” He winked and left Theo behind, who left a moment after Harry with a smirk in place.

 

Harry was long gone when the door shut with a loud bang, and an angry professor Malfoy broke a chair against the stone wall.

 

**

 

It was Monday after dinner when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the library studying. Well, Hermione was, but the guys were chatting quietly. “Mate, did you really hook up with Nott? I know we said we didn´t plan to go, with it being our 1-year anniversary, but–“

 

Harry interrupted: “Jup. He´s actually quite nice, you know.” He placed his hands behind his head. “And hot.” He grinned when Ron groaned. They knew Hermione was blocking them out, but she knew she had to let them be friends too once in a while, without books and schedules.

 

“Did you snog him?” Hermione asked but her quill never stopped writing on the long piece of parchment in front of her. Ron groaned but leaned forward to hear his friend´s answer all the same.

 

“Might have,” Harry answered cryptically causing Ron to snort and Hermione to put down her writing device.

 

“Harry. You know it´s not fair to lead him on, right?” She asked him as if he was some small child that needed a lecture, which in this case, he probably was. “He´s got feelings, too, and if you-”

 

“He´s a Slytherin Mione,” Ron stated as if that meant anything at all. “They´re snakes, that do this for fun.”

 

Hermione scowled at her boyfriend, he could be so stupid at times. “Let me guess, Charlie told you this brilliant piece of information? The guy who has no limits.”

 

Ron shrugged. “Bill did, actually. He dated a few of them and they told him stuff.” Hermione and Harry stared at him in question. “He´s a good lay, people confess stuff when you´re good at those sorts of things.”

 

“And, of course, you know this because?” Hermione asked. Harry spoke up before they could get into a fight.

 

“We _did_ kiss, a couple of times-“ A heavy book fell from the shelf behind Harry and nearly landed on his head, but he managed to duck out of the way. “What the hell?”

 

“Bloody Peeves. Don´t understand how that idiot learned how to grab things in the first place,” Ron complained. “Filch keeps muttering about someone helping him out with some sort of spell. Someone who hated him, just to make his life hell even after they left Hogwarts, you know.”

 

“Huh, makes sense, I suppose, with all the trouble he causes,” Harry said while Hermione frowned.

 

“So, you were saying?” Hermione had given up studying, for a moment.

 

“If all Slytherins kiss like that–“ Another book fell and this time it did hit Harry, who yelped. “Shite.” He groaned as he rubbed his head.

 

“Maybe this isn´t the place, Harry,” Hermione reasoned and gathered her own things and stood. “Let´s go back to the common room.” The others agreed with silent nods and left with her, grumbling about Peeves all the way there.

 

They didn´t notice the human shadow hidden behind the bookshelves.

 

**

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Keep the chit chat until after class.” Harry was about to complain that it was Ron that has spoken not him, but Hermione nudged him into silence. Harry scowled and went back to listening to Lucius´ explanations about Blasting Curses.

 

Harry chanced a glance at Theo who met his eyes. The Gryffindor didn´t think anyone noticed, but how wrong he had been. “Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.” The silky drawl stated, and several people snickered.

 

“What for!?” Harry whined.

 

A blond brow was raised as their defense professor spoke again: “And another five for not addressing the teaching staff with their proper title of respect.”

 

“Excuse me, _sir_ , but why did I lose the first five points?” Hermione´s annoying nudges didn´t improve Harry´s patience at all, so he shoved her back rather forcefully.

 

Professor Malfoy stared down at Harry. “For distracting Mr. Nott and depriving him of learning.”

 

Harry gaped at Lucius who challenged him to speak up again, was this really the same man Harry has seen practically naked and been rather intimate with? It seemed so far off to Harry at the moment, that´s for sure. Nobody else was saying anything, but Harry couldn´t help the words he spoke next. “Are you calling me attractive? Professor,” he asked?

 

Draco choked on air, Pansy stopped doing her nails, Ron groaned and Hermione gasped. The other students were too far away for Harry to really pay attention right now. “Because I wasn´t talking, using my wand or sending any messages, sir, so I´m finding it hard to conclude otherwise.”

 

Harry could understand how Lucius was able to act against Voldemort because the man´s mask didn´t waver an inch at Harry´s words. Lucius made a show out of giving Harry the look before answering: “You´re no troll, Mr. Potter.” Draco´s mouth fell open in shock and Harry sat back and grinned. But the emotion lasted only shortly. “Detention this Saturday with Filch, Mr. Potter.”

 

“But it´s–“ Harry began.

 

“Did you have plans, Mr. Potter?” Lucius smiled sweetly, but Harry knew he was setting him up. “ _Pity._ ” Harry didn´t look at Theo, who he was planning on spending time in a classroom near Lucius´ quarters.

 


	13. Not(t) Involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing comments and kudos!  
> Love you!

 

Harry was pushed roughly against the stone wall in the deserted classroom as his mouth was devoured and every inch of it was mapped. Theo was a very eager kisser and Harry couldn´t help get aroused by it.

 

The Gryffindor groaned as the Slytherin pushed his leg between Harry´s and ground gently; his balls and dick were almost as dizzy by that one motion as his head was.

 

When the mouth began its teasing down Harry´s throat he moaned. “Gods, so bloody good.” Harry was rewarded as a hand cupped his package firmly.

 

Hot breath against Harry´s left ear was driving him closer to the edge by the second. “Mmm, Draco will be disappointed.” Theo sucked on the spot behind Harry´s ear that had a direct path to his erect cock, Harry briefly wondered if every Slytherin knew about the spot before his thoughts were interrupted by Theo´s next words. “He always hoped your dick was tiny since you always showed your huge balls whenever it was necessary.”

 

Harry actually laughed out loud. “Yeah? Why don´t you find out for yourself?” He groaned as Theo opened his trousers and pushed his warm, big hand inside his boxers and squeezed. “Fuck, yes!”

 

“I´ll show you mine if you show me yours?” Theo teased and fell to his knees and pulled the black underpants with him. Harry was about to reply, but then Theo sucked hard on the head of his cock and he saw stars. It was different than when Lucius had done it, but not at all unwelcome. Theo didn´t hold back on his slurping noises and somehow Harry found that incredibly sexy.

 

“Shite, so fucking hot.” Harry placed a hand on Theo´s hair. “D-don´t stop making those tiny noises. Oh, god, Theo.” A hand grabbed Harry´s arse and used it to guide the dick in and out of the Slytherin´s mouth. Theo groaned in approval at his own handiwork.

 

Suddenly someone was standing in the doorway, and Harry would never have noticed if he hadn´t opened his eyes. He flushed and bit his lip hard, then he closed his eyes and grabbed the hair harder. “Yes! Just like that.”

 

He met grey eyes as he reopened his eyes and enjoyed the hot mouth that was bringing him closer and closer to climax. “Sooo hot.” Harry groaned and came hard, his eyes never leaving the beautiful grey orbs shining with emotions Harry couldn´t quite guess.

 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.” Theo landed on his arse as he was startled by the silky voice of their DADA professor, he wiped his chin awkwardly as he stared up into the face of his childhood friend´s father. “Thirty points from Slytherin, Mr. Nott, for embarrassing your house!” Lucius stared angrily into their faces one by one, then turned around and left them alone.

 

Harry reached out a hand for Theo, who took it and was pulled up from the floor and studied Harry´s face for a moment. “Explain to me, how I just lost more points than you?” Harry simply shrugged while Theo kept speculating about what had just happened. Then he smirked knowingly while moving closer to Harry until he had him up against the wall again. Harry could smell himself on Theo´s breath. “You dirty snake.” The words weren´t hard and Harry frowned. “You fancy him.” It wasn´t a question at all.

 

“What are you talking about, I do-“

 

“That´s why you always want to go here when we make out.” He cocked his head to the left. “Professor Malfoy´s office is on this floor. You _wanted_ him to catch us.” Harry blushed. “He took more points from me, no Slytherin would ever do that, unless–“ Theo laughed. “What did you do? Oh god, you´re fucking him!” Theo´s amused eyes met Harry´s wide ones.

 

Harry shook his head, “No. No! I´m not – we haven´t.” He swallowed and tried again. “I never shagged him.” That wasn´t a lie, but Theo grinned widely all the same.

 

He kept staring at Harry and it made him squirm. “I´m not the one you want,” Theo finally said and grinned. Harry shook his head in silent agreement. “No. You don´t understand, Harry. Draco, _he´s_ the one.”

 

Harry spluttered. “WHAT! No way, he´s a git. And he´s–“ Theo silenced him by placing his hand over his mouth.

 

“Draco, would make his father more jealous.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and removed his hand. “I can´t believe this. Gods, Draco will flip!” He laughed.

 

“Why aren´t you angry?” Harry had to ask and Theo´s brow rose.

 

“What for? We agreed this would be casual. And besides, you did this the Slytherin way, how could I possibly allow myself to be angered by that.” Harry smiled gently.

 

“Will you at least let me–“ He gestured to Theo´s groin. Theo grinned and moved closer.

 

“You´d better.” His hands roamed Harry´s body hungrily. “But you´ll need to get me ready first, I´m afraid _he_ lost interest briefly.”

 

“My pleasure.” And Harry meant it, it would do him good to practice a bit more. “I should warn you though, I´ve only done this once before.”

 

Theo groaned. “Better. Just knowing that you´re not a slut and you chose me makes me want to do this again.” And Harry dropped to his knees and smirked up at the other before getting ready to explore. Theo _was_ after all quite handsome and willing.

 

**

 

“Harry James Potter! I cannot believe you did that,” Hermione shrieked at him as they sat in the common room with a hot chocolate each. It was freezing outside, but it was the end of February, so that´s only natural. “You can´t just-“

 

“It´s already done, Mione,” Interjected Ron from beside her.

 

“How can you be so calm about this, Ron?” Hermione gasped. “You knew! Oh god, you two–“

 

“Come on, Herms, it´s not like Nott minded it, from what Harry said,” Ginny stated and grinned. “So, how big is –“

 

“Gin!” Ron scolded, while Neville and Harry laughed. “Not bloody funny you two.”

 

“Oh, it´s all fun and games when it’s a guy, huh? But then when a girl wants to – well, hypocrites. The lot of you,” Hermione huffed and sat back on the couch, and sipped her drink without even wanting to look at her friends.

 

“I don´t kiss and tell sorry Gin. You´ll have to find out by yourself, Theo´s bi.” Harry laughed when Ron scowled at him and was about to start again.

 

“Shut up, Ron, it´s not like I´ve never done it before.”

 

“WHAT!” he stood and yelled. “Which one of you fuckers was it?!” He looked around the common room as it quieted.

 

“Ron,” Ginny hissed. “You´re fucking embarrassing me! Sit down.” The redhead resembled their mother right now, which might be the reason why her brother obeyed.

 

Harry sighed and let his mind wander, he knew what he had to do next if he wanted Lucius to speak to him again. Theo has said that Malfoys were proud, and once they had something they didn´t share. So now, Harry only had to find out if Lucius _had_ him.

 

                                                                                                             **

 

Harry felt brave and alarmed at his own stupidity when he cornered Malfoy, as he stood with Nott and Zabini chatting one afternoon a week later after dinner. The trio stopped speaking when Harry reached them. “I´ll see you later,” Zabini stated as he had clearly been on his way elsewhere.

 

“Potter, what do you want?” Harry didn´t allow the biting tone to upset him and his goal. He stared at Theo instead.

 

“Hey Theo,” he said, and the male smirked back and nodded. Draco narrowed his eyes. “So, Draco. I was wondering-“

 

“The fuck is this? On first name basis now, Potter?” He glanced at the two males.

 

“Harry´s got a very talented mouth, I wouldn´t mind him speaking my name if only to remind me that my cock was once there.” He grinned when Draco spluttered. “He wants to make a deal with you.”

 

“What kind of deal?” Draco should be looking at Harry while speaking, but instead, Theo was the one with his attention.

 

“I want to make out with you to make someone jealous,” Harry said bluntly.

 

“WHAT!” Draco shook his head and blinked. “I´m not gay, Potter.”

 

“So. Bet I could make you bi, though.” He grinned cheekily. Theo snorted but agreed.

 

“I second that.”

 


	14. Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so bloody much for the lovely comments, loving them, and the kudos.  
> Wah, my mom had to have surgery and then my mother-in-law had to go to hospital (9-1-1) cos she couldn´t breathe, her heart is doing poorly all of a sudden. So, I know I´ve been away, but it all went to hell. On top of this I deleted chapters! OUPS, I´m trying to write them all over again, don´t worry, I´ll never abandon my work! Next chapter - juicy stuff! See ya out there.  
> Sev/

 

”Let me get this straight, Potter,” Malfoy said as soon as the three of them had moved their conversation to a more secluded area of the school away from prying eyes, that just might take pleasure in blackmailing a wealthy Slytherin - which Malfoy did not want.

 

“You´ve spent the past two weeks snogging _my_ best friend,” the blond shook his head slightly while staring at Theo who simply shrugged back at him. “Now, you´re asking _me_ to go public with you, my school rival of almost 7 years.”

 

The blond cringed. “Even though I don´t _do_ males, at all.” He took a deep breath before going on. “Furthermore, you want to-“ Malfoy stopped talking and took another deep breath but Harry finished the sentence for him because he was getting a little impatient.

 

“Make it believable by making out and get caught doing it?” Harry grinned cheekily and kept his arms crossed with his wand safely in his hand and nodded. Malfoy stared at the Gryffindor incredulously, as if Harry had clearly lost his mind somewhere between Christmas and now.

 

“Potter,” Malfoy tried to reason with the Gryffindor _and_ with himself for even thinking about accepting Harry´s appalling pleas.

 

Theo interrupted: “Draco,” As soon as he got the blond´s attention he went on, “Do tell me which part of a Potter kneeling in front of you, you dislike.” Draco stared, as if trying to picture _that_ then shook his head and met Harry´s eyes.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip, “I´m not blowing you, Malfoy, unless..” Harry´s arms tightened around his own body.

 

“Yes, Potter?” Malfoy sneered.

 

Harry moved closer but Malfoy stood his ground, even when Harry was clearly checking him out, the Slytherin only raised a brow. It wasn´t until Harry reached out and let a hand trail down Malfoy´s chest that he caught Harry´s hand in his and held it there, stopping him from exploring, as if the deal had not been closed as of yet.

 

Harry simply smiled and met Malfoy´s eyes. “I get you off, you get me off.” Malfoy was clearly about to dismiss that notion if Harry hadn´t said more, “Your hand will do. I like having a cock in my mouth, apparently. And I don´t mind the _experience_.” Malfoy´s cheeks suddenly had a slight pink color and Theo smirked at his friend, causing Malfoy to growl in return. He was clearly not used to this blunt behavior, Slytherins weren´t.

 

“He´s very _eager_ , Draco.” Harry winked at Theo and Theo shook his head in amusement.

 

“You´re acting like a Gryffindor," Draco said to his best friend and realized he still held Harry´s hand and released it immediately. Harry took a step closer.

 

“Do we have a deal, Malfoy?”

 

Malfoy stared Harry down before responding: “What´s in it for you, Potter?”

 

Harry grinned. “I get to see you half-naked.” Theo coughed and turned his head away when Malfoy spluttered awkwardly. This kind of straightforwardness had to stop, and soon, so Malfoy clearly had to make up his mind soon enough. “I recently discovered I like males, too, and I don´t want to practice on someone who´ll go to the press about any details. Sure, you´ll get your own publicity with this, but we´re in agreement, and I´m sure you don´t want me to tell anything about you in return.” Harry stared at the wall behind the two Slytherins for a moment. “After all, the public just might take my words better than yours.” Then Harry grinned when Malfoy stood up straighter.

 

Malfoy was silently impressed by Potter. He had clearly thought this arrangement through, and was not above threats or even using his name. He was acting like one from their own house. “Deal.” Malfoy put about his hand and Harry shook it, before turning to Theo and kissing him, even though Malfoy was standing right beside them. Theo kissed him back and groaned.

 

“Thanks, Theo,” Harry breathed against his lips. Malfoy sneered and was about to walk away but Harry stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

“Wha-“ Malfoy´s words stopped abruptly when Harry leaned in and kissed him, too. The kiss was short but demanding and left Malfoy short of breath, which suited Harry just fine.

 

“Mmm, I guess it´s true then.” Harry backed away from them toward the door and winked. “Slytherins do know how to kiss.”

 

Harry leaned against the wall outside in the shadows and put his cloak over him to hide his body was shaking. Fuck, that was hard. Having to pretend to _want_ to flirt with Malfoy and then kissing him, too. It hadn´t been horrible the kiss, it was actually good, but it had been _Malfoy_. Harry shuddered, then wiped his mouth frantically on his sleeve like a disgusted ten-year-old, whose aunt had just laid one on him. Harry´s eyes widened then as he saw Lucius striding into the room.

 

Harry shifted back inside the room as quietly as he could and into a corner, so nobody would learn that he had not left yet. He was going to hear this conversation if it killed him. Theo nodded to their professor and left the two Malfoys behind.

 

“What are you doing here, my son?” Lucius asked in a stern voice.

 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Meeting Potter.” He huffed. “He just left before, as a matter of fact.” Lucius eyed his son as if trying to read him. Maybe he could, Harry thought, he did after all raise him. A single perfect eyebrow rose in question. “We´re dating,” Malfoy added casually.

 

Harry could have sworn that Lucius looked angry before schooling his reaction. Malfoy didn´t notice since he was too busy staring at his clothes as if there was a tiny speck of dirt anyway on there. Harry almost snorted. “I see,” Lucius finally managed and Malfoy met his father´s eyes and nodded. He must have gotten the response he wanted from his father judging from the smug expression he now wore.

 

“Are you certain about this, Dragon?” Lucius silky voice demanded to know and Harry swallowed the groan before it could escape him. He so loved that voice.

 

It made Harry _hard_ just thinking about the phone sex they had had. He had written the blond several times while back in school, but ever since their last meeting Lucius had not replied.

 

This was why Harry had to do something else. He needed to get the blond´s attention back. And soon, if you asked Harry´s throbbing dick.

 

“Of course, I am, father.” Malfoy sighed. “It´s perfect! I admit that when Potter first came on to me I was doubtful, but I´ve come to see reason by now.” Harry cursed inwardly, hoping Malfoy wouldn´t betray their plan to his father.

 

Harry waited half a minute before Lucius spoke once more. “So, you don´t _care_ about Potter then?” The question did funny things to Harry´s stomach. He wanted it to be jealousy on Lucius´ behalf, but he could not be sure of it, naturally. Malfoys were hardly known for showing their emotions. Harry closed his eyes and thought back to when Lucius had been drunk and spilled more than one truth to Harry, so openly, so honest. It made Harry want the man even more. He bit his bottom lip so his arousal didn´t surface too much.

 

Malfoy´s drawl brought Harry´s focus back. “I care about the potential _power_ Potter can bring to the Malfoy name, father.” A chair scraped across the floor. “Could you imagine what the public will say? How they will be eager to hear every minute Potter and I have spent together. It will be worth the effort to tolerate his presence for a few weeks, I dare say.”

 

“Just don´t hurt him, Dragon.” Harry tasted blood in his mouth, that´s how hard he must have bitten himself to keep his emotions bottled in. _He is jealous. He must be._

“Of course not, father!” Malfoy sounded offended now. “I´m not stupid. Potter has too many bloody fans for that. I want it to be a positive effect on my life, not the opposite.” Lucius must have nodded because he didn´t respond further and Malfoy left his father behind in a brisk pace and Harry sighed.

 

He had to go back to his dorm to wank while he still remembered the silky tones of Lucius´ voice.

 


	15. The Ball Is Rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers.  
> I´m happy to finally be able to present my re-written chapter. I´m so mad that they got deleted, waaah.  
> But, I´m working on them, so bear with me.  
> Usually, I prefer my chapters to be 2000 words, but this one is almost 3000!  
> See you aout there - (did you notice my new story is up?)

 

The entire school knew all about Harry´s date with Malfoy the day after. Gossip traveled fast around here, especially when coaxed a little. “Mate, you promised you wouldn´t transfer your – _thing_ – onto Malfoy,” Ron said when Harry, Neville, and Hermione sat in the library together and studied. Well, at the moment, they were taking half an hour break. Hermione had disagreed, naturally, but with it being Sunday she didn´t want to push and then end up sitting alone.

 

Harry shrugged. “I didn´t, not really,” he stated, as he tapped his hands gently on the table and tried to balance his chair on two legs without tipping over. Hermione pretended she didn´t notice him violating the school furniture, she had finally accepted the guys wanted a _friend_ and not a second mother, even though she sometimes struggled with not telling them too much off.

 

Neville and Ron shared a look before Neville spoke: “Spill it.” Harry grinned at his friends, righted his chair and leaned closer to their shared table while placing his crossed arms on his books.

 

“I´m making him jealous.” His grin widened when Ron groaned as he thumped his head down on the table with a loud bang, and Neville´s eyes grew bigger. Hermione had excused herself to the ladies’ room. “Lucius is bound to notice his son getting it on with me, isn´t he?” He laughed when Ron made gagging noises as he raised his head again to stare at his best mate.

 

“Don´t you fucking dare shag that Ferret-face,” Neville snorted at Ron´s outburst. “I´ll never be your friend again if you do!” Harry snickered at his friend´s tantrum.

 

“You do realize how Malfoys react when someone is mocking them?” It was Neville that asked the question and Harry´s smile vanished. “My Gran once told me about a Malfoy that killed her fiancé for flirting with her ugly cousin. Flirting, mate. No kissing or shagging involved!”

 

Harry shrugged it off. “Those were different times. I know the laws where looser in the past centuries. Hermione told me that once.”

 

“Killing is still killing, Harry,” Ron had found his voice. “And _this_ Malfoy is an ex-Death Eater, mate.”

 

They all fell silent for a couple of minutes before Neville broke the silence. ”Harry, I know you fancy him, but–“

 

“Malfoy agreed to date me publicly, Nev. He won´t let Lucius hurt me. I get Lucius to see that he wants me, and Malfoy gets to spin his whole ´I snogged Harry Potter´ around. It´s a win-win.” Harry sat back in his chair and met his friends´ eyes, in turn, waiting for their responses.

 

“And what if _Lucius_ doesn´t want you?” Ron asked quietly, because someone _had_ to.

 

Harry paled and gasped. “Well, he – I mean, we´ve been…” His words faltered. “You think he won´t?” Harry´s words came out sounding pleading and both of his friends felt sorry for him. Ron, because he had already landed the love of his life in Hermione, Neville because he thought of Harry as one of his best mates.

 

“Harry,” it was Neville that had the courage to answer first. “He´s a Malfoy and a Lord. Most pure-bloods are extremely _proud_ wizards, and they don´t take it lightly when being mocked or ridiculed.” He fiddled with his hands. “I don´t think he will hurt you, maybe he´d curse you, but nothing too serious. After all, he _did_ change sides and he´s not about to ruin his reputation over some lover´s... er– “

 

“Over sex,” Ron said bluntly because he was certain that no Malfoy would ever use the word love in any kind of meaning.

 

Harry spluttered. “It´s not about sex!” He looked around to see if anyone heard him talking about this kind of subject. “I – I want more than just–“

 

“But Harry,” Neville said when Harry stopped talking as if searching for the right words to burst out his mouth. “It´s Lucius Malfoy we´re talking about. No Malfoy has ever loved anyone besides their heir.” He paused. “Not someone who´s not a pure-blood like them, anyway.”

 

Harry stiffened and it wasn´t because Hermione had just rejoined their table and was staring from male to male before shrugging off her curiosity and returning to her homework.

 

                                                                                                                                -00-

 

Harry bit his lip as he cornered Malfoy when he was wandering the castle alone. Malfoy fought to keep the sneer away from his handsome face, well, _Harry_ didn´t find him handsome, but most did, and Harry hid his laugh when he realized he was doing this to Malfoy.

 

It wouldn´t do Malfoy any good to be impolite to the guy he was claiming to date.

 

Harry laid it on thick as five Ravenclaw sixth-year girls walked by them. “Hey babe, miss me?” And before Malfoy had any chance of answering, Harry pushed the blond against the stone walls and attached his own lips to his. The girls stared at the two kissing males when they passed them in a much, much slower pace than they had been walking in before the kiss had begun.

 

Harry licked Malfoy´s bottom lip and the git growled before opening up and practically raped Harry´s mouth with his tongue. Harry almost gagged but let the blond take control of the kiss. Instead, Harry pushed harder against the warm body in front of him.

 

He´d be damn if the tosser would be in complete control. Harry wasn´t a bottom either. Especially not in a public display.

 

They parted after a couple of minutes and Harry pushed away from Malfoy and grinned at him. He was panting after something Harry had done. Harry ignored the simple fact that it would be due to lack of oxygen. “I´ll miss you.” He then winked at Malfoy as three Hufflepuff third-year blokes passed them, before turning around to walk away while trying not to vomit.

 

Malfoy really didn´t know how to kiss at all!

 

                                                                                                                                   -00-

 

It was two weeks later when Harry and Malfoy had had eight kissing sessions in front of someone, all started by Harry, that Harry stepped up the game some.

 

Malfoy yelped when Harry lifted the fucker and ground his own body against Malfoy´s and ignored the bark from his pretend-boyfriend as he began sucking on the pale neck. Malfoy gasped and grasped Harry´s shoulders and closed his legs around Harry´s form. “Fuck.” Nobody else heard the whispered words but Harry, but they made the Gryffindor groan in approval all the same. “Potter, wha-“

 

Harry swallowed the rest of Malfoy´s words and continued to rut their groins together. People might pass by them at any time, Malfoy thought. Harry didn´t dare tell the blond that many had. Harry kept pushing their bodies against each other. “Potter, what are you... _fuck_ –“

 

Harry closed his eyes and pretended that the blond in front of him had longer hair, was taller and older. Harry´s groin felt like It was on fire for the first time in a month, Merlin, it had been so long since he had touched Lucius, and he bloody missed it. Hell, he missed _him_.

 

Harry came with a gasp and he felt Malfoy stiffen, too.

 

This was particularly awkward, neither stared into the eyes of the other as Harry cast cleaning spells on both of them with a wave of his hand, well on the way to place Malfoy on the ground again. Thank god for featherweight charms, or Harry would have collapsed already, not that the orgasm had been _that_ good. It sort of felt like the same when Harry was wanking. Nice, but not _great_.

 

“Mr. Potter,” a familiar drawl stated somewhere from behind him.

 

Harry released Malfoy promptly, who didn´t dare meet his father´s eyes and instead busied himself righting his clothes. “Professor,” Harry said and had the audacity to smile broadly at Lucius.

 

“This is not a whore house, it´s a school, where young children come to learn to control their magic.” He looked down his nose at both young men, which Harry found odd, “Twenty points and detention tomorrow evening after dinner, Mr. Potter.” Lucius then turned and walked away, much to Harry´s annoyance.

 

Malfoy´s smirk vanished shortly after when his father stopped and without turning around said: “Your detention will be with Filch, _Mr. Malfoy_.” When Harry turned to stare at Malfoy, the fool was standing there gaping. He wasn´t sure anyone had ever seen that look on a Malfoy before, Harry laughed and received a smack on the back of his head in return.

 

                                                                                                                            -00-

 

“You will read through and mark these first and second-year papers, Mr. Potter.” Lucius pointed at the bulging stack of parchments on the desk assigned to his student and didn´t even bother looking Harry´s way. “You will stay here until you´re done, even if it means all night.” Lucius sat at his own desk and began marking his own smaller pile as Harry took a look at the first Ravenclaw essay.

 

“You used to _like_ keeping me out all night,” Harry muttered, and he did it loud enough so that Lucius would hear, but his professor refused to acknowledge the statement. Harry scribbled his comments in the margin while reading.

 

Lucius finished his stack when Harry was not even halfway through his own, and the Gryffindor watched the blond rise from his seat to fetch himself a drink. His green orbs zoomed in on long, pale fingers grasping the glass as his wrist moved around swirling the dark liquor around and around. Harry pictured those fingers firming around his erect cock. “You should concentrate on your work, Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry was tired from his studies and tired of Lucius ignoring him. “I see now where Draco gets his kissing abilities from, must be a Malfoy thing,” He provoked the blond professor casually, head still buried in his assignment.

 

Lucius slammed his glass down onto his desk, causing Harry to jump in his seat while his quill left a red line across the entire essay. Harry cursed to himself. “You will _not_ speak of my son to me in that way, Mr. Potter,” Lucius spat angrily. “I am your professor, and as such, I demand your respect!” He refilled his glass harshly making more noise than any proper Malfoy should.

 

Harry hid his grin while still facing the paper a second-year Gryffindor had produced. “Tut-tut, Draco will be honored that his father is jealous of-“

 

“ _Be quiet_.” Harry shuddered when warm breath tickled his left ear as Lucius leaned in. “This is your final warning, Mr. Pot-“

 

“Why don´t you just bloody admit that you miss me!” Harry slammed his quill onto the table so hard that it broke in half. “This is bullshit and you know it.”

 

“Language!” Lucius stood tall and intimidatingly, looming over Harry, but instead of being scared Harry was aroused. “I will not ha-“ Harry pushed back his chair with a loud scraping noise and stood.

 

“What we have is fucking _amazing_ , and you damn well know it.” Harry placed both hands on Lucius´ desk when the man had sat down behind it again as if he could block out his student by doing that. “Just because you said some things-“

 

Lucius smashed his glass against the wall behind Harry but the Gryffindor didn´t even flinch. He was used to the Dursleys´ bad tempers, after all. “50 points from Gryffindor. Are you certain you care to explain to your house how you lost those?” Lucius sneered unattractively at Harry. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning.

 

“Lucius,” Harry said but was interrupted at once.

 

“Another 20 points, Mr. Potter.” He leaned closer so they were almost nose to nose. “Some things are better left alone.”

 

“I still _want_ you.”

 

Lucius smirked. “I´ll be sure to let my son know that his boyfriend lusts after his father,” he promised.

 

But Harry called his bluff. “No, you won´t.” He grinned. “Unless you´d care to explain what we have.”

 

“We don´t _have_ anything, Mr. Potter,” he spat. “What we _had_ was a mistake, clearly.”

 

“Not true. You would never have let me in if it didn´t mean anything!”

 

“I was drunk!” He sat back down and met Harry´s stare like it meant nothing. ”It was not one of my proudest moments, but there you have it.”

 

“You´re a stubborn bloody-“

 

“Get out, Mr. Potter. Your detention is over.” If looks could kill then Harry would have died at least a dozen times during this conversation.

 

“No.” Before Lucius could react, Harry had summoned his wand and clued Lucius to his chair. ”Don´t make me silence you, too,” he said and pointed his wand at the blond.

 

“Three weeks I´ve been dating, Draco, and you haven´t done anything about it! Not to mention the weeks you´ve spent ignoring me after you told me about your father.” Harry huffed in a breath. “And I know you´re jealous.” He pulled his free hand through his hair. “I´ve seen the angry looks, both in class and in between, too!”

 

“Don´t!” Lucius warned and stared into Harry´s eyes with pure ice in his gaze. “It´s none of your business what I said... under influence, Mr. Potter.”

 

“It _is_ when you made it so! And it´s Harry, Lucius! For Merlin´s sake, we sucked each other’s cocks.”

 

Lucius pretended he didn´t hear those last words at all. “The headmistress will not take it lightly that one of her professors was attacked,” he drawled.

 

Harry snorted and ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly. “I don´t care.” Lucius´ eyes snapped back to Harry´s. Harry began unbuttoning his robes and let them fall, while Lucius´ eyes widened before he pushed forth the Malfoy mask once more.

 

“Mr. Potter–“

 

“I´m going to remove my clothes now, to prove that you want me, too.” Harry stated boldly while shaking on the inside. He pulled his shirt over his head and Lucius´ lips thinned into a thin line as he feigned disinterest when a firmly muscled chest was presented to him, lightly covered with dark hairs.

 

Harry pushed down his trousers and pants in one go, but Lucius had turned his head away, ignoring the young male purposely. Harry growled but had an idea to get back the other´s attention to him. He toed out of his shoes and socks and sat on top of the desk he had been working at a foot away from his professor.

 

Harry groaned as his hand with a firm grip took his thick prick in hand and pulled slightly. He placed down his wand beside him and spread his legs for better access to his balls, which he fondled in his free hand. He bit down hard - and almost drew blood - as his thumb circled the head, pushing the pre-cum around. “Stop that, at once.” But Harry was too far gone. Besides, the breathy rasp of a voice that Lucius´ demand uttered made Harry´s own breath hitch.

 

“Lucius,” Harry moaned as his hand tugged lightly on his sac and he sucked two fingers into his mouth, working his tongue around and around, making sure his spit covered every inch of them before releasing them with a pop.

 

“Potter!” Lucius must have squirmed in his chair from the sound his robes were making, but Harry ignored it and rubbed the fingers over his wrinkled skin surrounding his puckered entrance.

 

“Merlin, yes,” Harry said as he pushed one finger inside and pulled on his dick with his other hand. The groan he heard now couldn´t have been his own, and he wasn´t sure if the panting he was hearing was his own or not. He was much too busy fingering his own tight bottom for Lucius.

 

The second finger entered his arse and Harry cursed as they angled perfectly at his prostate. ”Yes, god yes…” He couldn´t keep the words in even if he tried. This time the groan Lucius was offering made Harry open his eyes. Grey met green and Harry came hard.

 


	16. Quite Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many lovely comments and kudos, yay! I managed to finished another lost chapter and working on more, phew, it´s hard work remembering important details! Hope you´re still with me. Let me know what you think!  
> Yes, there will more smut, naturally, eventually.  
> See you out there.

 

Lucius watched as Harry raised his cum-covered fingers to his own mouth and sucked them dry as he moaned. Harry´s eyes never left Lucius´ grey dilated ones, and the Gryffindor knew that Lucius had enjoyed the show. When Harry was clean again he dressed properly and smiled at the blond who had his eyes closed now, but the smile quickly vanished once the Malfoy male had spoken his next words.

 

“Release me, Mr. Potter.” The color drained from Harry´s sated face as he awkwardly fumbled for his wand and waved it to free Lucius. His professor stood after having opened his eyes and straightened his robes. “Your detention is over, you may leave.”

 

Harry watched with his heart pounding practically in his throat as Lucius turned and walked towards his private chambers. “Lucius,” Harry´s voice shook with the aftermath of orgasm and nerves, and the Slytherin froze but didn´t turn around again.

 

“Please, _leave_ Mr. Potter.” Harry noticed the deep breath the other took. “It is late and you _are_ dating my son.”

 

“But that´s not–“ Harry took a step closer to the other male but stopped when his head turned to meet Harry´s pleading eyes.

 

“You should consider your options, Mr. Potter.” He grabbed his wand in a tighter grip before walking off. “ _Someone_ might take advantage of your name.” The door shut before Harry had a chance to tell Lucius that he was not dating Draco, only pretending. Wait, had Lucius just warned him about Draco, his own flesh, and blood?

 

                                                                                                                                   -00-

 

“Harry,” Neville´s eyes darted to a shrugging Ron and a nervous looking Hermione. “You should eat something.” He leaned closer across the Gryffindor table where about half the students sat behind still eating breakfast on this sunny spring day. “It´s been four days, mate.” Neville wanted to grab Harry´s still hand that lay beside his untouched plate, that Ron had put in front of him when after ten minutes the three Gryffindors realized that their friend was not going to see to himself.

 

Harry shrugged as he picked up his fork and stabbed his eggs halfheartedly. “´kay.” Hermione frowned and shook her head. It´s not like they hadn´t tried in the past couple of days that had gone by since Harry had returned from his detention, white-faced and shaking. They _had_ tried to get him to talk about it, Hermione and Ron both.

 

But Harry had merely shrugged them off and gone to bed.

 

The day after Neville had sat with him by the lake where Harry had come to throw stones after classes had ended, and Neville was on the way to work some in the greenhouse. Neville had just sat there for almost two hours quietly waiting for Harry to open up. He had a lot of practice with _´quiet´_ from visiting his parents over the years. Silently, Harry had let some tears fall before wiping his face and then began speaking to Neville. Only a little, but it had been enough to give his friend a level of insight into Harry´s present mood.

 

Harry had broken it off with Malfoy that morning, who had simply brushed it off with a “whatever Potter,” before going with Nott to their first class of the day.

 

“Mate,” Ron said when it was clear Harry still wouldn´t be eating anything. “Want to go fly some?” Harry offered a half smile and a small nod.

 

“Sure, Ron, let´s.”

 

                                                                                                                            -00-

 

 Hermione and Neville had gone with Harry and Ron to watch them fly. Hermione needed the study-break since her head was buzzing with misplaced words and facts that couldn´t be sorted, for the first time, ever, and Neville was simply worried that Harry might fall off his broom.

 

To their utter dismay the group of friends found Malfoy there circling the air on his own broom. Ron groaned and was about to inform Harry, who didn´t seem to have noticed, well, _anything,_ for the past half week, really. “Potter,” Malfoy´s drawl stirred the Gryffindors out of their private thoughts. Ron, trying to find a way to get Harry away from the idea of flying again. Hermione, wanting to speak with Harry about how he was feeling. Neville, wanting to help out his close friend cope.

 

“Malfoy,” Harry spoke the first word of today and his friends bristled but remained quiet, paying attention.

 

“You look like shit,” the bluntness of that statement made Harry´s eyes seek out the grey ones. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stared at Potter, then at the three that had followed him out there. “What did you do to him?” He shocked them all by demanding to know. “This is not something _I_ did, so it must be you!” Ah, of course, it wasn´t that Malfoy actually _cared_ , it was the fact that this state of mind Harry was in could possibly be traced back to him and their break-up, and that wouldn´t bode well for his public boost.

 

Before the group could answer, Malfoy grabbed Harry´s arm and dragged him away from them, ignoring Ron´s “Oi!” Harry stopped his friends from following by putting up his hand.

 

“Talk.” Harry blinked at the perfectly executed Malfoy order before taking a deep breath.

 

“Just, my plan backfired,” Harry stared uncomfortably at the ground as he mumbled the response he might as well tell the blond. It´s not like he would talk about this, not with their agreement.

 

“I´m not a mind-reader, Potter. I´ll need more than that,” the Slytherin said, in an almost normal tone of voice that made Harry look up again.

 

Harry shrugged. “I wanted to make someone I wanted jealous.” Malfoy stared at him. “We were, we´ve done stuff before, and he wouldn´t… he got angry at something he did,” he finished lamely. He´d just shared more with Malfoy than with his own closest friends. However, he did use Malfoy for that purpose, so he guessed he owed him this much. Gryffindor sense and all.

 

“ _Stuff_? Potter, what are you, twelve?” Malfoy sneered and placed his hand on his hip, very un-Malfoy-like and sighed audibly. “Why didn´t you just ask the dimwitted bloke out? You´re Harry Potter,” Malfoy said like that fucking meant that the entire world would bow at his feet. Harry held back a snort as Malfoy had just referred to his own father in that manner.

 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “I _did,_ repeatedly, and he told me what we had was a mistake.”

 

“So, move on.” Malfoy looked like this was the last conversation on Earth he wanted to participate in, but he was a stubborn git, Harry knew, so he would probably talk it out. Harry wouldn´t meet his calculating grey orbs. “You fancy him.”

 

“I just told you I did, Malfoy.”

 

He shook his head. “No. what I _meant_ was, you´re in love with him.”

 

“`m not.” Harry blushed, he could feel it, even if the wind was blowing in his face.

 

“It´s the only reasonable explanation, Potter, to why you won´t simply find someone else,” Malfoy stated. “Who?”

 

“No,” Harry said childishly. Because, mainly, he valued living, and Malfoy was bound to kill him right then and there if he spoke the truth.

 

“Fine, then. Which house is he in?”

 

“Why do _you_ care?” Harry asked stubbornly refusing to reveal more.

 

“Because, you idiot, I´m the last known boyfriend you´ve had.”

 

“So?” Harry retorted.

 

Malfoy huffed. “If the great Harry Potter is walking around looking like Merlin stole his wand who´d you think everyone would blame!”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, then he had assumed right about why Malfoy cared. “He´s… in your house…”

 

It had totally been worth it to see Malfoy´s face turn even whiter. He hadn´t thought that was possible. Go figure. “Pure-blood?” Harry nodded and Malfoy´s eyes narrowed again as if he was in deep thought.

 

“If he really wants you, too, and that a big _if_ , Potter, then you should set up a trap.” Harry was about to interrupt but Malfoy silenced him with a single glare. “Compliment him, let him hear everything you like about him.”

 

“Love.”

 

Malfoy shuddered, “Whatever, Potter.” He gripped his broom harder. “Pure-bloods demand to be praised.” Harry rolled his eyes. “ _Then,_ you should court him.”

 

“What!”

 

Malfoy hissed at Harry. “That way he´ll _know_ that you´re serious. Any pure-blood would know what that means. That´ll _force_ him to consider you in public, even though you might choose to act anonymously. That´s allowed, too.”

 

Harry nodded and bit his lip, causing Malfoy to reach out and smack him lightly. “Stop that.” Harry blushed and stared back at the blond. “Good. Now, courting can either be very expensive or very private oriented. The first one is more common since most don´t really know the person their family wants them to court, and since practically all pure-bloods, especially men, are extremely private. And they tend to stay that way even when married. Pure-blooded spouses keep secrets all the time from each other.”

 

“Stupid,” Harry muttered, but Malfoy ignored him.

 

“If you know him well, you _could_ choose to court him with more private items.” He cleared his throat. “Should he accept your first three gifts by sending you a white flower, that is the signal that he wants the courting to stay on. Then he has to take you out on a date, usually dinner.”

 

“What if he won´t-“

 

“Potter,” Malfoy shut Harry up easily. “Should he _not_ want you after the initial gifts, he will send you either a purple or a yellow flower. If he is having doubts, the flower will be red.”

 

Harry rubbed his forehead. “Malfoy, I don´t know shit about this stuff.”

 

“Clearly,” Malfoy stared Harry down. “I suppose, I might be available for _guidance_ via owl post after dinner time. If I _must_.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked with renewed energy.

 

“Still not doing it for you, Potter.”

 

“Yeah, I get that, Malfoy. But still-. Are there any rules about – the man being younger or older than me. In regard to the courting process?”

 

Malfoy stared at him for a minute. “No. But if it´s someone younger than 14, then you must court through his parents.”

 

“Ew, no! I´m not a child molester!”

 

“It´s not uncommon to court someone a year younger than yourself, Potter.”

 

“I´m 17 and you know it, you tosser!” Malfoy smirked. “18 this July.”

 

Malfoy made a show out of staring up and down Harry´s body. “Really?” Harry smacked Malfoy across his left shoulder. “Potter,” the voice was his normal drawl. “The first gift should be something that reminds him of your first meeting. Since, I´m sure, you´re going for the _private_ courting. And a fair warning, any Slytherin might try to embarrass you if you do it in public.”

 

Harry laughed for the first time in four days. “You just don´t want to see one of _yours_ fawn over me.”

 

“Exactly.” And with that, Malfoy walked off the pit, leaving three very confused Gryffindors behind and one spiritly lifted one.

 


	17. Re-Connecting The Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> Been terrible with my writer´s block lately, and with my time too, so I had to take some time off to write something else entirely.  
> Yikes, but I got time now to post another chapter for you.  
> I hope you´ll enjoy it.  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

 

“Harry,” it was Hermione that was the bravest one of his friends right now, as she was the one that spoke the moment Malfoy had left them behind, to go do wherever, and the rain had begun pouring down heavily from grey clouds almost immediately.

 

“Mione, don´t,” Harry said to his bushy-haired best friend before she could drill into him, and he _really_ wasn´t in the mood for that. Not even if Malfoy _did_ lift his spirits. He snorted, there was something he had never thought would happen, that´s for sure.

 

Harry turned to meet three pairs of eyes practically burning holes into the back of his skull so he might as well stare back. He was glad not one of them mastered Legilimency because he wasn´t too sure either of them would ever be the same if they could read his dirty thoughts.

 

He shrugged, the guys might survive. He was pretty sure they had sex dreams, too, that could meet his own, except involving girl.

 

“I hope you know what you´re doing, mate,” Neville seemed to sense that Harry was in dire need to be alone at the moment and Harry had never been more grateful to have the other for a friend.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Nev,” Harry offered a small smile because that was all he had to give right now, with his mind racing away after his conversation with Malfoy. He was pleased that the Slytherin hadn´t discovered, yet, whom Harry had a crush on, because Harry fancied his life, and he was sure that Malfoy would try to strangle him the instant he learned the Harry the object of his desires was his own dad.

 

Neville tugged Hermione and Ron along with him toward the castle to find shelter from the bad weather, and probably on to the Gryffindor Tower, while Harry decided to visit the library. He would simply borrow a quill and parchments from Madam Pince.

 

                                                                                                         -oo-

 

Harry bit into the end of the quill after having burned his fifth pathetic and whining letter. He put down the writing device and drummed his fingers on the table – and then pulled out his phone from his back pocket while sighing. It had been _weeks_ since he had written anyone else than Dudley because Lucius hadn´t bothered to reply after they had gotten drunk together and the blond had opened up to Harry.

 

Harry pushed the familiar buttons and leaned back in the chair in his secluded section of the restricted area. Only 16 years and up were allowed to enter here, and most were busy elsewhere at the moment.

 

  _´I know you´ll probably not respond, but I have to let you know how I feel._

_The reason we first began writing together was that the twins had stolen my phone and wanted to get me in trouble._

_They told me they wanted to hook me up since I´d been sulking after breaking up with Ginny.´_

Harry sent the first of many messages on its merry way. That was one thing about the whole Muggle-Magic phone issue; one could only send short messages at a time.

 

The Gryffindor waited five more minutes before writing the next one.

 

_´I was upset with them and I went to be alone to fix it._

_Instead, I ended up writing you back and, well, you know how that went._

_It was bloody sexy, the hottest thing I´d ever tried before._

_I didn´t even care that we had bad history.´_

Harry closed his phone and put it on the table and rested his head on it. He felt stupid writing someone, who clearly had no intentions of responding. And he knew that he had to be completely honest before he started to court Lucius. Letting the older male know just what Harry thought of him was bloody hard.

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

Harry jerked from the loud sound his phone made. He quickly put it on vibrate instead, not wanting the librarian to bother him.

 

_“I am pleased that my first-hand instincts, that it was a prank, was correct, Mr. Potter.”_

No, no, no. Fuck! That´s not what Harry wanted – well, how would Harry feel if someone did that to him. He sighed and pushed more buttons.

 

_´It was never a prank from my end. Fred and George really wanted to find me a date, but they, admittedly, didn´t know if you liked men._

_I never thought about you sexually before, but I really enjoyed our time together, Lucius.´_

At least Lucius was texting him back. Harry still hoped that he could explain things properly, but then Lucius would have to let him.

 

*WRRRRRRRR* The phone vibrated.

 

_“I am glad, Mr. Potter, that your little experiment was of use to you.”_

Harry groaned: _´No man has ever gotten me hard before. You´re awfully sexy, and you smell incredible.´_ Harry facepalmed himself at the stupid things his fingers and brain was sending to Lucius.

 

“WRRRRRRRR*

 

This time Harry sent another message to the blond before reading his response. _´What I meant was, that you´re so sexy the sound of your voice gets me hard, the way you move gives me fantasies. When you don´t shave and you lean against me, my body shivers so much that I have to remind myself not to come in my bloody pants.´_

_´I´m sure I don´t smell different from other men.´_

Harry wondered why Lucius was texting him back all of a sudden but shrugged it off again and simply embraced it.

 

_´Your smell is exquisite. I´ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I realize I have nothing to offer you but myself, what you see is what you´ll get but I still crave you. I want nothing more than to undress you and lick every gorgeous inch of your pale body.´_

Shit, Harry was hard as a rock by now. He squirmed in his chair. Even though it had been ten minutes since Lucius had sent a reply, that didn´t stop Harry. It was now or never.

 

_´I want to suck you off again while my hands touch your amazing arse. I want to hear you gasp, and I want to make you moan. If I could have nothing else for my birthday this year, then it would be that. That, and a chance to bury my tongue deep in you.´_

Merlin, it felt exhilarating to share his fantasies with Lucius finally. After all these weeks of dreaming and wanking.

 

_´I want to fuck your bum so hard with my tongue that you´ll feel me in your throat.´_

 

Harry wrote and sent that, and _had_ to close his eyes or he´d have come right then and there. My god, that was one of the best turn-ons for him at the moment.

 

*WRRRRRRRR*

 

_“Stop tempting me, you devilish boy.”_

Harry groaned and palmed his dick through his trousers, hard.

 

 _´Please, Lucius, let me.´_ Harry dared to write, and then he waited.

 

*WRRRRRRRR*

 

 _´Damn you!´_ And Harry moved faster than he had thought he could as he hurried towards Lucius´ rooms. When he got there and knocked, the blond opened the door, looking deliciously flushed. Harry leaned against the doorframe and groaned loudly.

 

“Lucius,” Harry whispered and the blond stood aside to let his student enter. He was about to reprimand Harry, but he didn´t let him. Harry fell to his knees in front of Lucius as soon as the door had closed. Green orbs dilated as they stared up at the taller male. “Please.”

 

Lucius cursed as he manually opened his robes to free his hard cock. “We should not,” he said. Harry sucked the head into his mouth and moaned around it, Lucius bucked his hips and grasped Harry´s hair firmly. “Merlin.”

 

Harry´s hands found Lucius´ arse and squeezed both globes possessively. Lucius growled and thrust into the warm mouth. ”I _should_ be disgusted when knowing whom you last did this for.”

 

Harry pulled free with a ´pop.´ “Never did this with him, I swear. Just you, then Nott.” And judging from how hard Lucius yanked at Harry´s dark hair at that moment and growled before slamming himself into Harry´s mouth, Harry was sure Lucius was pleased with that response.

 

Harry gagged on the dick and he struggled to breathe, perhaps Lucius was getting even with Harry by choking him to death. What a way to go, Harry might have thought, _if_ he could think. He was far too busy enjoying the taste of Lucius.

 

God, Harry had missed this. He had missed _him_. And he never wanted this to end. His own cock was trying to break free from its restraints and throbbed violently. Harry managed to pull free from the tempting member and ran his hands up and down Lucius´ thighs, in what he was hoping would come across as seductive. “Will you let me taste you, Lucius?” Harry´s spectacularly green eyes shone with mischief and Lucius had to will the orgasm away.

 

He had been wanking when Harry had texted him, thus the reason for giving in so easily. And he would be lying if he said that he hadn´t been thinking about Harry while fingering his arse and pulling on his very willing dick. “Yes!”

 

Lucius sounded like he had been the one whose throat had just been fucked raw seconds ago. He vanished his trousers and pants, too aroused to bother with Malfoy finesse and walked to his private bedroom, making sure his arse was luring Harry in. Judging by the growl behind the blond who smirked knowingly when hearing it, Harry was pleased with the view.

 

“Kneel on the bed,” the Gryffindor told Lucius, and the professor shivered pleasantly when being ordered about. He couldn’t grasp the fact, that this was a student, and Harry Potter of all people, that was doing this with him, and to him. Lucius moaned as he took off the rest of his clothes and placed himself on top of the bed, arching his back and spreading wide.

 

The choking noise that motion caused did wonders to Lucius´ confidence. “Sweet Salazar´s beard, you´re magnificent.” The Malfoy patriarch was certain he was not supposed to have heard those whispered words of awe, but he did. A hand caressed his right globe, giving it a squeeze and Lucius had to moan again, this time audibly.

 

He didn´t want to beg for compliments, that was beneath any Malfoy, but his mouth still lets it slip, surely Potter must be to blame with his wild magic swirling about. “Does this please you?”

 

“Fuck, yes!” the blunt reply came promptly and Lucius wiggled his arse slightly as an invitation for more. “Shit, stop that. I´m on the edge already just by staring at your tight entrance, Merlin.”

 

“It´s clean,” Lucius said, and felt he had to explain since he had already cast the proper spells before the young man arrived. “I was entertaining – myself – when yo-“

 

Lucius yelped when Harry shut him up by licking him firmly. And then he kept licking and licking, and later added sucking to the fun, and Lucius lost it and began to buck against Harry´s face. Harry spread the globes further apart and let his thumb rub across the hole while licking in long, firm strokes. “Shit!”

 

Harry spat at the pucker and rubbed harder with the thumb. “Merlin, you´re enjoying it.”

 

Had anyone else spoken those words in this sort of situation, Lucius might have hurt them. He didn´t understand what it was about Harry Potter that turned him on like this. Nobody had ever managed to make him beg. It was beneath him because he could take anyone into his bed, male or female. “Please,” Lucius closed his eyes as he battled his own mortification, but he needn´t have bothered. For the first time, he understood why bedding a Gryffindor was sexy as hell because they had no restrictions.

 

“Yes, you god-damn sexy beast,” Harry growled because he couldn´t hold the words in. Then he sucked while pushing his tongue into Lucius and the Slytherin mewled. Which was another thing that Malfoy men didn´t do!

 

Lucius´ absolute favorite act during sex was being rimmed, and because that was the case, he had only ever done it with Muggles. He could _never_ let himself go in the company of wizards because there wasn´t enough money in the world to keep something like this silent even if you paid them to. The only way was for an Oath, and that would mean he´d have to tell them what to agree upon in the first place.

 

Or he would have to Obliviate them, which wasn´t legal, so…

 

Another problem, was that his partners tended to want Lucius to be the top because he was so dominant in the wizarding world that was his appeal to others, and that´s what turned them on.

 

Lucius preferred to bottom because there was nothing better than having your prostate ´fucked´ while your nipples were sucked. Shit, he had to stop thinking about it, or he´d come soon.

 

“Holy fuck, your arse is incredible.” Hearing Harry Potter talking like that, when coming up for air, hot breath moving over your pucker, was the best damn thing Lucius had ever felt.

 

So, of course, he had to push back and offer himself up again. “M-more,” his blond hair was sprawled all over his back and shoulder, and he reached a hand behind himself to grasp it and pull it over the left should so he could watch while Harry once more tongue fucked him. “Ooh, god.”

 

Lucius couldn´t have stopped his wanton begging even if he wanted to, that´s how good this felt. “Tell me if I´m doing it wrong, I want you to feel good. God, do I want you to.”

 

Lucius nearly laughed then. Because it seemed surreal that his best rimming should come from a virgin. And then again, he was a Malfoy to the very core, and knowing that he could have what no other had had before was exhilarating and intoxicating. “P-perfect, like that,” he said, because it really was.

 

And Harry pushed his thumb into Lucius´ arse then and groaned, clearly enjoying this as much as Lucius. “Deeper,” Lucius groaned and was rewarded when Harry´s finger bottomed out in his tight hole. “G-god, yes!” Harry moved his finger in and out while sucking and licking greedily. His index finger began rubbing Lucius´ balls and right behind them and Lucius came with a roar.

 

He was panting so hard that he couldn´t hold himself up and Harry´s finger slipped out. Harry lay down next to the blond, face flushed and eyes closed.

 

When Lucius finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes he almost moaned when seeing Harry had come in his pants just by getting Lucius off.


	18. The Courting Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers!  
> Thanks for the many lovely comments, they make me so happy. Not to mention the many kudos! (Oh, I did mention them, hmm) Here´s the next chapter for you. Thanks for reading my stories. Yay.  
> See you out there!  
> /Sev.

Someone knocked on the heavy wooden door, causing both Harry and Lucius to bolt upright. They managed to awkwardly smash their heads together before they were ready to use their brains after their great orgasms. Harry was startled and very impressed with how quickly Lucius managed to summon his wand and lock the door in a blink of a second. _Fuck, the door had been unlocked while they did this!_? “Father?” a voice spoke, that Harry _really_ didn´t want to hear right now.

 

“Shite,” Lucius swore, and to be honest, Harry wasn´t too sure that he had ever heard the Patriarch cuss before on purpose. Well, to be reasonable, how could he _not_ let it slip, when his own son was banging on the door while he was entertaining his lover inside his private rooms? _Was_ Harry even his lover yet? Would Lucius ever want him to be?

 

Harry was pulled from such childish thoughts when Draco banged on the door again. “Father! Are you alright?” Harry wasn´t coherent enough to think through if Draco had ever sounded worried before in front of him. Of course, how could the Ferret know that his nemesis and former pretend-lover was with his father at this very moment?

 

Harry cringed, he was not looking forward to this confrontation, not at all.

 

When Lucius answered, he was already dressed and looking sexy as hell again, causing the Gryffindor´s fingers to itch from wanting to rip the clothes off immediately. Harry sighed and finished dressing with fumbling movements, he didn´t know where his wand was so he couldn´t use that to spell his clothing in all the right places like the blond had done. “Draco, I´ll be with you in a minute, I was just showering,” Lucius stated to the closed door to stall.

 

Lucius lied so brilliantly it would have made Harry hard if he hadn´t just come, knowing he had done it because of him. And he shouldn´t really _want_ the older man to lie, should he? Harry jumped when Lucius´ voice sounded just inches away from his left ear. “Use the Floo.” Harry groaned when hot breath tickled the shell of his ear and pushed back against the warm body standing tall behind him. Strong hands stopped his hips. “Don´t make me face my own heir with a throbbing cock.”

 

“F-fuck.” Harry turned around promptly with every intention of snogging Lucius for the first time, but the man would have nothing of the sort and he simply pushed Harry towards the Floo. Green eyes widened with newfound lust and Lucius shook his head in amusement.

 

“We´ll talk later,” and his ´professor voice´ was on again, causing Harry to frown.

 

“Just one kiss,” Harry whispered and didn´t care that he sounded ridiculous. “Please.”

 

“Go,” the stern note he was used to hearing Lucius using in public made Harry turn to the Floo and leave the blonde behind to deal with his son.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Breakfast the following day left Harry feeling nervous and thrilled at the same time. His entire body shook with anticipation. He hadn´t been able to sleep at all last night, so he had made himself useful and followed Draco´s advice instead.

 

The Gryffindor watched with fascination as the owls swooped down into the filled Great Hall, in search of the owners of the particular letters and parcels they were supposed to deliver this morning. Harry kept his head down while letting his eyes linger every now and again on his DADA professor as a school owl offered a letter to the man seated between professor Flitwick and professor Sprout.

 

 _Harry´s letter_ to be exact.

 

Lucius opened the piece of parchment while chatting with professor Flitwick politely. Then, Harry was certain as he had taken the seat nearest the head table, blushed slightly. Harry wanted to groan or even smile, but he wasn´t too sure if the blush was from embarrassment, anger or something else that had caused the always in control wizard to break his public mask. Harry saw Lucius shaking his head in Flitwick´s direction and wave a dismissive hand as if telling him that it was nothing.

 

The head of Slytherin excused himself seconds later and went to his rooms, while Harry chatted with his friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry knew that Lucius had the next period off before he had to teach again after lunch.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

As soon as Lucius had entered his rooms, he locked the door and sat down to read the letter again. He knew who had sent it since it was clearly signed _Harry James Potter, the rightful heir to the Potter bloodline._

 

Naturally, Lucius knew, that Harry could care less about bloodlines, and if someone was Muggle-born, half- or pure-blood.  But this was proper etiquette when – Lucius took a calming breath as his brain settled in on what was happening – someone was courting you.

 

_My dear Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family._

He needed a drink already, so he called a House Elf to sort that out for him since he wasn´t too sure that his legs wouldn´t cave underneath him. And even though he was alone at the moment, that would simply be too humiliating to bear, especially when sober. He took a sip before reading on. He had only just read the first couple of lines and the signature at the head table, before knowing that something like this was far too private to address in front an audience.

 

_I will not fool myself into believing that I am able to attract your attention by writing a poem or even anything remotely similar. So instead, I give to you, my sincere honesty._

Lucius snorted, how can any Gryffindor be anything but.

_A mutual ~~friend~~ ~~acquaintance~~ ally has informed me, that this is highly appreciated amongst pure-bloods. I shall trust them to know, since they are one, and I am not._

 

So, the Weasleys are not too terribly behind in knowledge, after all, Lucius mused.

_I shall not dwell on the past between you and me because that will not achieve what I want to gain from sending you this letter, which is your heart._

Lucius groaned, _foolish boy._

_You were the first male I have ever been attracted to, physically, sexually and mentally._

_I understand that you are supposed to call a man ´handsome´ if he is very good-looking, but I fear that does not even begin to do you justice. You are simply beautiful, gorgeous, captivating._

_I am aware, that many must have told you this already, but I will not let that fact lessen the meaning of my words._

_Lucius, you are beautiful._

Lucius allowed himself to flush and groan in appreciation, my god, the boy was alluring. And the Malfoy felt himself harden at this idea of being Courted, even though, he would eventually have to turn him down.

 

_I love the way you move. When you glide superiorly across the floors like you demand respect from everyone._

_When you fight in demonstrations during classes or in what I have seen in battle like you deserve to be admired for your talents._

_When you dance._

_In the heat of passion, when you buck against my face as I pleasure you._

Merlin, this was no common Courting letter, that´s for sure. Lucius had to open his shirt to be able to breathe properly. Suddenly he felt flushed and very warm. He took another sip of his drink and read.

 

_I long to be close to you. To smell your spicy cologne. To feel my cheek rubbing against your stubs, showing me that you´re all man. To see when your mask withers away, when you fail to realize it, a smile instead of a smirk, a twinkle of the eye, the way your lines surrounding your eyes make your face tell everyone a story of your maturity and experience. To hear your once icy, but now silky voice when you grace me with your words of wisdom._

Lucius wasn´t aware that he was panting. He had heard many compliments before aimed at himself, better worded, far subtler, of course, when thinking about the circles he socialized in, but never had words hit him like these were. He had to close his eyes briefly to calm himself.

 

_You are one of the smartest men I have ever met. You can carry an intelligent conversation with anyone, even annoying and stupid people. You have the ability to make them feel at ease around you, too. I know it´s not a pure-blood thing because neither of my friends or their families can do that. Your own son can´t either, for that matter._

Lucius sat straighter in his seat subconsciously at the praise.

 

_I could care less about your money or mansions. I already have that._

_I don´t attend social events with the upper-class of our society to make myself seen or fit in but it doesn´t bother me that you do. It´s a part of you and the ways you were brought up._

_I want to be a part of your life from this day forth._

Lucius pours another drink.

_When you touch me, I feel sexy; your hands make my skin burn wherever they caress me. Your mouth causes my breath to hitch as they kiss, lick, suck and nip my body. Your beauty makes my heart skip a beat. When our eyes meet my stomach fills with butterflies I never want to set free again. Your voice can get me hard in a single second, which is sometimes difficult during class, I must admit. Your mere presence makes me feel alive._

Lucius swallowed hard when reading the next line, over and over again.

 

_I´m in love with you._

_Please, Lucius, will you let me court you?_

_Yours,_

_Harry James Potter, rightful heir to the Potter bloodline._

Lucius read the letter twice more before placing it on the desk and holding on tightly to his half-filled glass of Cognac. Harry, you foolish boy. You foolish, tempting, alluring boy. But he wasn´t a boy any longer, was he?  He was of age now. Lucius would have to admit this to himself.

 

Still, Harry was more than twenty years younger. Draco was the same age, for God´s sake. Lucius, you can´t possibly… “Damn it.” Lucius could curse freely when alone, and so he did. He downed his drink and put down his glass on his desk. He rubbed a hand across his face and reached a shaking hand out to grasp his quill and opened his drawer to fetch a piece of parchment.

 

He had to answer a Courting letter, after all, it was the polite thing to do.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Harry´s classes had ended for the day when lunch was over, and he sat by the fire in the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Neville, helping Neville against Ron in a game of wizard´s chess. The Elf popped in to deliver the letter and startled a few first years who yelped and squealed. The Elf offered the parchment to Harry, bowed and was gone seconds later.

 

Harry´s friends were used to this by now since he had always received notes from the Headmaster, Ministry officials – after the headmaster, now headmistress had looked through them, or from other members of the staff.

 

They never used owls, because it was much easier for them to summon an Elf for the task at hand. Students were allowed to do this also, if they were seventh-years, or were prefects and head boy- and girl.

 

Harry froze when he held the letter in his hand and took a deep steadying breath. Neville and Ron shared a look when their friend made no move to open the letter at all. “Mate?” Ron asked tentatively.

 

“It´s from Lucius,” he whispered, and Ron leaned back in his chair and bit into his cheek while trying to figure out what to say to that. Neville beat him to it.

 

“Must be important to be delivered by an Elf. You should open it, Harry.” Harry stared into the kind blue orbs of one of his closest friends and smiled wearily.

 

“Yeah, but it´s… I wrote him a letter.” He looked at Neville, then at Ron. “A Courting letter.”

 

Neville paled but said nothing while Ron looked at the maroon carpet under his feet. “Well, Mate. Then you should definitely open it, shouldn´t you?” He stared at Harry´s green and terrified eyes and offered a small smile of encouragement.

 

Harry nodded and looked at Neville to see his reaction. His friend smiled back at him. “You´re a brave man, Harry.” Then he chuckled, telling Harry in actions instead of words that it was alright with him too.

 

Harry felt his heart swell inside his chest, knowing he had friends like this to have his back for him, and with shaking fingers he opened the letter and let his eyes absorb the words written there.

 


	19. The Return Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh - did I leave you all hanging with a cliffy?  
> I´m sorry? :D  
> /Sev.

 

_To Harry James Potter, rightful heir to the Potter bloodline._

_Firstly, I must compliment you on accomplishing what you had set out to do with the letter; to be honest._

_I must confess, that no other has ever been this straightforward with me before, not in writing and definitely not in person either. But as you say, I´m a pure-blooded wizard, it´s simply not done._

_I find myself honored to have the Savior of the entire wizarding world being so open with me. it goes to show a great deal of trust that I shall not simply hand this Courting letter over to the public´s eye._

“Fuck,” Harry cursed out loud, and his friends both stared at him, expecting him to elaborate further. Harry bit his cheek then waited a minute before he spoke. “Er – he thanks me for my honesty and says I´m showing him trust. T-that he could go to the papers with this if he wanted.”

 

“He´s threatening you!?” Neville was on his feet faster than Harry had ever seen him move before. Harry couldn´t help but smile up at his friend.

 

“No, I don´t think that´s – I didn´t read more of the letter, it just shocked me, or surprised me that he was right. I was very forward in my wordings, and if it ended up in the media it wouldn’t… well, let´s just say it´s not the way I´d want to be out.” Harry paused. “I´ll read the rest Nev and tell you if I want you to kick some arse, alright?” He grinned nervously. Not because he feared his friend would do something foolish, but because he wasn´t sure, that he was going to like the rest of what was in the letter.

 

Neville sat back down and relaxed visibly but still frowned as he stared expectantly at Harry, watching one of his best friends read on.

 

_Second, I would like to thank you for the compliments._

_You are quite right in assessing that I have received such on prior occasions._

_However, I must confess, both to myself and now you, that none of which have moved me like yours._

Harry flushed and briefly closed his eyes before grinning at Ron this time. “He likes my compliments better than anyone´s,” he practically whispered, as if speaking the words too loudly would somehow make them become untrue. Neville fiddled with the hem of his shirt awkwardly while Ron groaned, but still smiled back.

 

_I feel obliged to be honest in return myself if you´ll not think any less of me for it._

Harry folded the letter and slumped back into his chair and shook his head from side to side. “I can´t read on. God, what if he… he wants to be honest too, and I… what if he…”

 

“Mate, you won´t know until you read it, will you?” Ron said and leaned forward in a friendly gesture. He seemed to hesitate before asking: “Do you want one of us to read it out loud?” the redhead cringed as he spoke the words he had been thinking.

 

Before Harry had time to be appalled in a ´I´m ashamed´ kind of way, Neville chimed in: “We could move this conversation to our dorm?”

 

Harry nodded and stood, clasped the letter tightly before marching up the stairs and he could hear his friends packing up the game of chess and following him there.

 

Neville and Ron both came in and sat down on Harry´s bed, which Harry had already thrown himself onto. “This is embarrassing. I´m a bloody Gryffindor and this is just a fucking letter!” Harry said. “I´m the one who wrote him first!”

 

Neville toed out of his shoes and made himself more comfortable by sitting up against one of the bedposts. “So, hand over the letter.” And Harry understood it wasn´t because his friend was trying to pry, he was simply offering to take the burden away from Harry.

 

Ron sat down wearily beside Harry´s lying form, also shoeless, and shrugged. “We just want to help, mate,” he said, in case Harry hadn´t already figured that out for himself.

 

Neville took the offered letter, cleared his throat and looked at Harry, then at Ron. “We won´t tell anyone, mate.” Ron nodded in agreement and looked offended that Harry might assume the opposite.

 

“I know,” Harry told them. Neville opened the letter, scanned it in search of the place where Harry had stopped based on what he had shared with them and read out loud.

 

_“I shall agree upon not letting our shared past mingle with the present and future, but I fear that we must discuss it at the very least. Perhaps, that is better done in person, so I shall now return the favor of compliments, instead._

_Being my son´s rival at Hogwarts since a young age, you have offered him a challenge and a thirst to do better than I could never have._

_Malfoys are accustomed to winning and getting what we want. For the first time in history a Malfoy was on the losing end on a broomstick and in duels, and like any proper Malfoy heir, my son was raised to be better._

_Being born into a pure-blooded family with endless means at hand, it astounds me to no end, that a Muggle-raised, poorly treated wizard managed to outdo us.”_

 

Harry laughed then. “Blimey Harry, he´s openly admitting you´re a better wizard. And in bloody writing, too,” Ron stated. Harry nodded to Neville to go on reading.

 

_“And I do mean us. I recall a 12-year-old robbing me of my House Elf, a fact that troubled me for the rest of that year, I must confess.”_

 

“Dobby,” Harry clarified at Neville´s raised brow. Ron grabbed the letter to continue reading.

 

_“My son has told me many stories of your adventures while residing in Hogwarts. I find myself intrigued that the Gryffindor Golden boy dared to break so many rules and managed to get away with it. Had I not known better, I would claim you a Slytherin in cunningness.”_

The three friends snickered. ”You haven´t told him you almost made a snake?” Neville grinned. Harry shook his head.

 

_“You are a fierce and brave duelist, and have more combat knowledge than most of my former associates had combined.”_

“Associates my arse, Death Eaters more likely,” Ron mumbled.

_“I am sure you have heard from your friends and chosen family that you resemble your father a great deal, especially when it comes to finding trouble, but you have your mother´s stunning looks._

_She was indeed very beautiful, as are you.”_

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and Harry flushed a crimson color when Neville snickered, highly amused. Neville waited a minute before taking over the reading again since Ron kept on clearing his throat.

 

“Wuss,” Neville said teasingly at the redhead.

 

_“When we first began texting each other, I was convinced it was a prank, which you later admitted that that was indeed the case. However, we kept up with the correspondence and I was interested enough to agree to a meeting.”_

“Meeting, is that what you call sex nowadays?” Ron wondered and Harry smacked his arm, hard.

 

_“Never in my very much – longer than yours - life, have I ever seen anything as sexy on a dancefloor as you.”_

 

“Fuck, this is getting good,” Neville whistled.

 

“Give it here, I don´t think you can handle more.” Harry reached out for the letter but Ron held him back.

 

“Go on, Nev.”

 

“Wankers.” Harry laughed.

 

 _“The way you pushed your body into mine.”_ Neville stopped and looked at Harry, who was making sure to not look at his friends. Ron was beet red in the face. “Well,” Neville said, which caused Harry to meet his friend´s eyes and the green orbs widened when Neville´s hand reached his own groin and corrected his interested prick. “What? Two gorgeous men rutting against each other, of course, I´m gonna get hard.”

 

Harry burst into laughter then and Ron lay down next to Harry. “Will one of you do me the honor of Obliviating me afterward?”

 

“Prude,” Neville said and read on. _“I´m afraid to put anything beyond that down onto parchment, should my son get a hold of this. Let´s just say that I´ve enjoyed our times spent together._

_However, Harry, one of us must be the adult here. I insist upon it._

_Have you considered, when writing your Courting letter, the following:_

  1. _I am more than thirty years your senior; sexual attraction towards an older male is something else entirely than love._
  2. _I am, and have always been, your rival´s father; although recent events have triggered my curiosity about what has changed between the two of you._
  3. _I am now your professor here at Hogwarts; though not illegal when you are of age, it might not be too wise._
  4. _One cannot argue that we do not have a most troubled shared past. However, I must confess that we have seemed to move on quite amiably._
  5. _I am a Malfoy, a pure-blood by heart and nature, and all male, as you yourself have learned firsthand. And no Malfoy male has ever accepted the hand in marriage to another male. I am your first experience with same-sex relations, perhaps it would be prudent for you to engage in activities beyond that. Marriage is in most cases a commitment for life, particularly amongst pure-bloods, even if you are not one yourself._
  6. _I understand that we both have quite similar financial backgrounds by now, and you are very sought out, both by the female and the male population. When you are outed, many more offers in hand of marriage shall come forth and reach you. Would it not be wise to wait and see if you should find someone more compatible in both age and experience?”_



Neville paused and stared at his friend who had his eyes closed and his jaw set. “Go on,” Harry whispered and Neville nodded, even though his friend could not see it.

 

“ _I would be a fool for not accepting your Courtship, as I find myself compelled to help you sort out your emotions towards me._

_It is my duty as the oldest male in this relation, and I wish for you, not to walk around blindly._

_Harry, you are a beautiful young man, inside and out. This has been proven many times throughout the years._

_You are adored as well as cherished amongst those who know you but also as a public figure, even if you do not like being one, you are and always shall be._

_You are trusted as well as trustworthy._

_I cannot return your declaration of love. I am a man who has endured much and brought many sorrows to others throughout a long life._

_However, I shall confess, that I do appreciate your presence near myself, and I do like and respect you highly._

_I can make no promises of what the future brings, Harry._

_I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, head of the Malfoy bloodline, hereby accepts this Courtship with great honors.”_

Harry bolted upright and banged his head into Ron´s. “Holy fuck,” Ron cursed.

 

“God, I´m so sorry, Ron,” Harry said at once.

 

Ron rubbed his bruised forehead. “No, mate. Holy fuck, Lucius Malfoy accepted your Courting letter. Do you have any idea what this means?”

 

“Yeah, he´s trying to make me see that we don´t fit.”

 

Ron waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. But he could have just said no. instead – Harry – everyone in our world will know that Lucius is being courted! Even though you might not say it´s you and he might not tell anyone, they´ll know that someone is after him.”

 

Neville spoke: “And if it does get out, Harry, you´ll not only be outed but everyone will see that you´re the one courting Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater, which means nothing since he switched side and helped bring Voldemort down, but – he´s your ex´s dad and your adoptive families´ sworn enemy.”

 

“We won´t care, as long as Harry is happy. But mate,” Ron licked his lips.

 

“What!?” Harry exclaimed.

 

“By accepting this, Lucius is showing the entire wizarding world that you are worthy of a Malfoy. That, he would be interested in marriage should you two match.”

 

“Yeah,” Ron said and nodded to Neville in thanks for the explanation he himself lacked to speak out loud.

 

“But the letter said-“ Harry began, clearly missing the point.

 

“He´s being honest like you wanted, and like you were. But I´m telling you, mate, if he would not want to be seen in association with you, as a future partner, he would have refused straight away. He´s saying yes because he _likes_ you, Harry. And not as a damn friend, friends don´t get naked together and marry.”

 

“Shit,” Harry´s hand went through his wild locks. “What should I do! Fuck, I need Draco.”

 

“Er- his name is-“ Neville interrupted.

 

“Yes, not like that. His advice. What should my next step be? I´m pants at this!” He almost panicked.

 

“You should send him the first gift,” two voices spoke simultaneously.

 

“You both know?”

 

“We´re pure-bloods, of course, we do,” Ron stated like Harry was a bloody idiot.

 

“We can help you with the steps, Harry, but it might be wise to use Draco for knowledge of his father´s interests and such.”

 

“Yeah, I´ll just tell him I´m courting his old man, that´ll work out splendid, I´m sure,” Harry said grimly.

 


	20. The First Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been too long.  
> Gosh, today is my husband´s birthday, so we just got home from celebrating!  
> It´s been a hard week, been doing tests and stuff, cos my cancer might be back. Had injections in my back yeasterday(FUCKING PAINFULL still, while the tumor there will hopefully get smaller) Lots of pain, still working 10 hour days, bills, you know. Still have three kids under the age of 5!  
> Oh well, so sorry it´s been too long, but I always seem to have a passable excuse!  
> See you out there.  
> Sev/

 

Harry didn´t sleep particularly well the following week.

 

 _Apparently,_ due to some fucked-up pure-blood bonding tradition, step two of the Courting, you were not allowed to buy the first gift until four days after the Courting letter had been accepted.

 

Neville and Ron had been _very_ thorough in their explanations of a Pilar of Fours, and that that number was the first _Foundation_ of any official Courting that took place.

 

Pilar one: Earth; from which a Wizard´s power always came. This power stated how powerful the magic was or potentially could develop into becoming if the wizard was properly taught, of course. It was also connected to the attraction this wizard would have, meaning, how many would be drawn towards them. (This would, of course, be added on top of the wizard’s bloodline and wealth. Actual physical attraction was never given much thought!)

 

Pilar two, and Harry still didn´t get why _this_ was not number one instead, was Wind; how the wizard was given life. Also, referred to as Air or Breath. How the fuck did this not matter more? It seems that to a wizard´s death would be preferable to losing one´s Magic. It was so fucked up on so many levels that Harry simply nodded at the end and let his friends go on.

 

Pilar three was Water because all living things needed it to grow and blossom.

 

Pilar four – Fire – was essential to any Bonding-Ritual.

 

This had taken Neville and Ron three long and very painful hours to explain because they had to convince Harry they were actually sane many times during the conversation. Harry still doubted that pure-bloods weren´t so inbred that their brains lost brain cells so fast that some didn´t actually have any left, and _these_ wizards were the people that came up with shit like this!

 

The second reason why it _had_ to be four days was that there had been four founders of the first Wizarding school over a thousand years ago. Four great wizards and witches to collect and gather all magically talented young wizards.

 

Well, of course, Harry had waited the freaking four days to buy the gift, which had been a damn school night he could finally get the time, and was allowed to go shopping. Seventh-year students needed a permit from one professor, so Harry had spent the first three days wondering which professor he dared to ask.

 

He had ended up with Hagrid in the end. Since he had been given the task of Magical Care once more, he counted as a Professor. It had taken many rock-cakes and tea-sippings, and a lot of convincing that Harry wasn´t; _´up ter no goo_ ´.

 

On the fourth day Harry had gone to Hogsmeade to buy the gift to send to Lucius because it was going to be delivered by owl. Neville and Ron had insisted that this mattered also! He had made the purchase after two hours and had gone straight back to hide it in his trunk for three days before he could send it on the seventh morning before breakfast. Because the number seven was a huge deal in the Wizarding world, period.

 

Courting was fucking _stupid._

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Ron grinned and swallowed the food he had been chewing. “You´re going to vomit, aren´t you, mate?” Then ducked out of the way when Neville´s hand raised to swat him on the head. “Oi, come on, just look at him, Nev.”

 

“Harry is nervous enough without your teasing, Ron,” Neville stated, but he was unable to hide the obvious amusement he too felt.

 

“Ha-di-har-har,” Harry grumbled and pushed his plate away from him, not managing to eat another bite unless he would let the redhead formerly-known-as-his-best-friend win. His forehead dunked on the table with a loud thunking noise, causing Hermione and Ginny to ask what was up.

 

“Just teasing him a bit,” Neville shrugged them off, and it always worked when Neville was the one who answered them. They would leave them to guy-stuff most of the time then.

 

Hermione was too busy to spend time with anyone because of the upcoming NEWTs, and she had finally given up harassing the guys with her bloody timetables. She was simply too concerned about not passing her own to argue about it.

 

Yeah, like that would hardly happen, Harry snorted into the table at the idea.

 

Harry´s body froze and he groaned out loud when he heard the unmistakable sound of flapping wings. The owls had arrived. “I can´t watch this,” He said, and got up and left. Ron and Neville weren´t far behind him. As they walked, Harry beside Neville and Ron trailing after them, carrying Harry´s forgotten bag, the silence amongst them was ringing in Harry´s ears.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Lucius could thank his Malfoy upbringing that he was able to hide his nerves when seeing the school owl land in front of him. He knew Harry didn´t own an owl anymore. He reached out casually for the small package it carried tied to its leg. Both the staff and the students were used to seeing any Malfoy receiving such things quite often. Draco had been bragging about all the owls sent from home for as long as he had been a student here at Hogwarts. And Lucius still had the Malfoy responsibilities to tend to even though he was now a Professor.

 

Lucius knew he would have to open the gift publicly in order for the official Courting to begin, so he pulled the white ribbon and opened the bland-looking brown paper wrappings, causing the incantation Harry had placed inside the package to burst forth with white smoke-made roses to rise into the air and fade away. The silence inside the Great Hall when seeing it, and the word had traveled to each remaining student, was enormous.

 

Draco Malfoy dropped his fork onto his plate and stared up at his father.

 

Only Lucius would be able to see the gift until the 3rd Step of the Courting began. He stared down at the small object in his hand in silence, studying it, his son was studying his father while doing it.

 

Then he laughed and kept on laughing until he had to wipe away the tears to clear his vision.

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Harry wrung his hands again and again until Ron took hold of them and made him stop. “Speak up mate, what´s wrong? Still nerves only?”

 

Harry sighed and Ron let go of him so they could all sit down on Neville´s bed. His friends were quiet while Harry contemplated what to say. “Er, either he´ll hate the gift and get angry, or he might find it funny, or perhaps think I´m mocking him, or being disrespectful, or presumptuous.”

 

“Want to share what you got him?” Neville asked tentatively because not many would ever reveal Courting gifts to others.

 

“I wrote him a small note like you guys told me to, about why I bought that gift instead of something else.” He closed his eyes. “I gave him socks.”

 

Neville blinked several times, not sure he had heard it right. It was Ron that spoke, “Er, mate…” Then didn´t know what else to say, so he shut his mouth. Harry Potter had given one of the richest wizards socks.

 

“Cheap, dark socks, to be exact.” Before either of the other guys could ask why Harry explained: “My note said; ´ _At the age of 12 I lost you a Malfoy servant, presenting him with my own sock, then lured you into giving it to him, thus setting him free – in return, I now offer a new faithful servant within our future bond´”_

 

“Oh, god, Harry. You _didn´t!_ Tell me you´re joking,” Neville exclaimed loudly, then groaned while burying his head in his hands.

 

“What, why?” Harry said slightly confused by their reactions.

 

“Mate, your gift insinuated that you see Malfoy as the, er, the–“ Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Bottom,” Neville finished for Ron, who nodded and flushed.

 

Harry laughed, which startled the others. “Well, yeah. That was the plan, of course,” he said casually and stared at one of Neville´s plants on his bedside table.

 

“What?!” Ron squeaked. “Harry, you can´t be serious. He´s a Malfoy.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Meaning?! Bloody hell, mate, he won´t ever want to be the bottom, would he.” Neville looked like he agreed wholeheartedly.

 

“Want to bet?” Harry smiled dreamily into space as Ron sputtered and Neville struggled to respond. “Lucius is very much a bottom, I´m sure of it.” Harry blushed. “And I can´t wait to fuck him.”

 

Ron groaned and cursed, or maybe the other way around. However, he sat up straighter now. “Look, Malfoys are proud. Heck, they might be the proudest god-damned pure-bloods alive.” Neville nodded to offer his opinion too. “An- what are you doing?”

 

Harry opened his phone and began texting. “Settling this, of course,” he stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Merlin Harry, you´re not asking Draco that! That´s not only impossibly impolite, and if Lucius discovers you´ve asked his own damn son about his sexual tendencies-“

 

Harry snickered lightly. “Of course not. I´m asking Lucius.”

 

“Harry, you can´t jus-“

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

_´Are you asking me if I´d let you fuck me, Harry?_

Harry grinned and showed his phone to his mates in turn. “Shite, Harry, you didn´t!”

 

“Sure did, how else will I know?” Harry shrugged them off, hadn´t Lucius and he agreed upon honesty?

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

Harry had to bite back a moan when he read the response.

 

 _´Anytime you want´_ “Fuck, I need to wank,” he stated and moved towards his own bed to draw shut the curtains. But not before showing his closest friends the confirmation.

 

“Holy, sweet Merlin´s tits,” Neville was babbling, because, as far as Harry knew, Merlin was a man, without tits. “Fuck off, Ron. Unless you plan on helping _me_ wank.”

 

“I´ll go find the girls. _So_ not staying here during this wank-over-Lucius-Orgy!” Ron fled the room to Neville´s words, stating it was hardly that with only two people.

 

                                                                                                          -00-

 

Draco Malfoy was in fucking shock.

 

His father had just taken out his wand and created read smoke as his answer to the Courting gift, meaning he was pleased with the gift.

 

And since fucking when was anyone Courting his father! Why hadn´t he been told about it, it involved him, too? Whomever, his father was dating or courting, whatever would be in Draco´s life, too.

 

What if it was – Draco almost vomited – Blaise´s mother was searching for a new husband. She and his father had always gotten along pretty well, and they were both attractive and about the same age. Draco stared at the dark-skinned housemate and groaned. That would mean he and Blaise would become _brothers._

 

He shuddered.

 

He liked his friend. Very much indeed, in fact, but he was also used to being an only child, and he didn´t share well. And should his father marry that _bint_ , yeah, Draco didn´t like her, he was also risking his life? Seriously, she had been married five times and they have all fucking _died._

 

The Ministry had investigated each death, naturally, but her wand had not done the deed. Draco figured she had paid someone to do them all. It had to be one man that killed them all, because the more that knew, the harder it was to hide.

 

Maybe Nadia Zabini had a lover she shared the money earned with and that´s how she got rid of the men?

 

Draco missed when his father had left the Great Hall and he decided to go talk to his father about that awful woman later, he didn´t give a rat´s arse if she was a pureblood, she was simply too awful to become a Malfoy!

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Harry spelled off his clothes and grabbed his throbbing dick and gave it a tug and a squeeze, before casting a Silencing Spell. He picked up his phone again and his fingers moved of their own accord to dial the number he had in mind.

 

“Harry,” the man on the other end said when he answered Harry´s call.

 

“Lucius. God, I need to hear you while I touch myself.” He groaned when Lucius cursed. “Tell me what to do for you.”

 


	21. The Ghosts Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here is some more background of Lucius´ teen days.  
> I hope you like it seems like a misplaced thing to say, but I hope you do anyway.  
> I wanted to show you that my plot is not just fluff and sex like many stories are ;-)  
> See you out there.  
> Sev/

 

“Harry,” Lucius´ voice was so smooth and husky that the Gryffindor had to close his eyes when hearing it, trying to focus on not melting his brain with pure desire. “Kneel for me.”

 

Harry groaned. “Lucius, _fuck_ , I want you so much right now.” He pulled hard on his dick. “May I come to your rooms?” Harry knew he was pushing it with his request but you only live once and he was so hard and aching that he was already leaking pre-cum.

 

The older male ignored him and went on with his demands. “I want you naked and kneeling right now, Harry, or I´m hanging up the phone.”

 

Harry cast the strongest Silencing Spell, again, he knew and put the phone on speaker. “Hold on a second.” He turned his head towards the other occupied bed. “Neville?” Harry yelled to test if the spell held and nobody answered. And Harry could hear nothing when straining to hear any sound outside his bed curtains. “I´m on my bed with Muffliato,” Harry explained quickly to Lucius when the man had said nothing but clearly heard Harry´s yelling out. “I´m naked now and kneeling. Shit, I´m so bloody _hard_.” He couldn´t help it, letting the words flow freely from his mouth. Lucius did something to him to want to be completely honest and carefree.

 

It was liberating to not think about anything but the moment here and now. He wasn´t sure why he trusted the Slytherin so much already. Maybe it had something to do with their drunken evening together and Lucius´ honesty then. When he opened up to Harry it was as if some barrier between them was broken apart.

 

Harry wanted more of that.

 

“Spread your legs, bend over and pull your cheeks apart. Show me what you look like.” Lucius took a sip of something, Harry heard, before speaking again. “Show me where my dick belongs.”

 

Harry scrambled to obey as he pushed his head down into the pillow and let his arse stick up into the air, invitingly and so ready to be played with, “Lucius,” He groaned as he turned his head sideways to speak. Even though there was no way Lucius could see Harry, he had never felt so exposed in his life, and he was so bloody horny for more.

 

 

“Pull those gorgeous arse cheeks so far apart that your little hole starts to ache, come now, don´t you want to please me? The man you´re trying to Court.” Harry moaned and pulled hard, letting a low hiss escape his mouth. “That´s it baby, such a good boy for me, aren´t you?”

 

 

“Yes! Anything for you, _please_.”

 

 

“Please, what, Harry? Tell me what you need.” How could Lucius be so bloody calm and collected? How often had he been doing something like this? Harry would bet the blonde had been a Master over quite a few wizards before, the man radiated power and control. And it turned Harry insanely on.

 

 

But he still found it much more alluring to have Lucius at his own Gryffindor mercy, though. However, he was willing to give up some control every once in a while, but Harry was quite certain he loved being the one in charge more than being ordered about.

 

 

They could work out the details later, and see if they could agree to the same things. The Courting had only just begun, so if any one of them discovered that they weren´t a match sexually, which Harry sincerely doubted, they could end the Courtship.

 

 

“God, you´re magnificent, Harry.” Lucius wanted to add a ´my´ to that, but he knew the two of them shouldn´t really be together. He was doing this to prove it was simply and purely sexual attraction that Harry felt towards him.

 

 

That´s all there was to it.

 

 

“Squeeze it tight for me. Come on, be a good little boy for me.” Lucius would have said that to any man he had under his control, it wasn´t because he saw Harry as a boy, not at all. Many men had fantasies about being controlled by a man as powerful as Lucius. This is why Lucius had trouble confessing his kink about being rimmed, until he was beyond begging. He thrived for someone to take control over his body, to demand, to worship, to _own_.

 

 

Hardly worthy of any Malfoy.

 

 

Especially not the head of family, or this Malfoy in particular. He was so respected, looked-up to and authoritative. It was his father´s fault really, for demanding that he ´grew up´ and ´became a real man´ and not some pathetic queer. Because no Malfoy was ever that. It was disgusting, and appalling. Not to mention plain _wrong_.

 

 

When Lucius´ father died, it took Lucius 15 years to confess his urges to Narcissa. Their marriage had been arranged and neither had been unfaithful, not until Lucius´ admission. Five months later, on Lucius´ birthday, Narcissa had told her husband that she was going to France for a couple of days with Mrs. Nott, and said that she had left Lucius´ present in his library. Lucius had been shocked to find a handsome dark-haired male a little younger than him standing there smiling at him, and asking how he wanted to fuck him.

 

 

That´s how it started.

 

 

His devoted wife, his best friend, had pushed him to live the life he had wanted until his father had beaten the ´urge´ out of him when he had been caught at the age of 12 with another boy, kissing and touching. Exploring.

 

 

His father had branded him two months later, on Lucius´ 13th birthday.

 

 

A reminder to Lucius of his responsibility as a Malfoy, to marry and produce an heir. To be respectful and respected. To become powerful and envied. To uphold the Malfoy standards. Lucius almost died the night his father had found and punished him. And his mother could do nothing but watch the whole thing, because his father had tied her down to witness everything, in case she wanted to encourage the ´wrong kind of behavior´ in the future.

 

 

Lucius´ mother had loved her son. His father had accused her of being too soft with their boy, and that it was her fault that Lucius was a Freak, just like the brand on his shoulder had stated.

 

 

After his father´s death, Lucius had hidden the mark with a tattoo, magical of course, and he hadn´t ever told anyone about the brand. So, when his loving mother died 4 years after his father had, only Lucius knew his secret.

 

 

That he was a freak.

 

 

To this day, this is what Lucius still believed to be true, since his father had spent every year on Lucius´ birthday until he was 21, _reminding_ him. It was a part of Lucius´ identity. He couldn´t control his urge to be with other men, so he didn´t, Narcissa had convinced him that it was alright. Because he _had_ produced the Malfoy heir now, so he could act on his sexual desires.

 

 

But Lucius would never _tell_ anyone he preferred men over women.

 

 

He had raised his son to choose for himself, because he didn´t want to turn into his father, Abraxas. He couldn´t help be relieved when Draco had told him that he _wanted_ to marry a female. And that he wanted to live with her, and not a man.

 

 

Lucius´ father had turned Lucius into a closet homophobe, towards himself. He was still pretty openminded when it came to Draco, but when it came to himself, well, Lucius used sex as a revenge on his father.

 

 

It _was_ too late to revenge anything, but he took great pleasure in knowing that wherever the bastard was, he would have to see Lucius having gay sex, and enjoying it.

 

 

Because he did enjoy it, he just felt sick afterwards. That’s why he only did it once every two or three months, when the urge got too much. And he visited muggle establishments, where control and mild punishments were allowed. Because going there made Lucius feel a lot better with himself when it was done with. He could let out his frustrations at the same time.

 

 

He didn´t have the Death Eaters to do that for him anymore, but Lucius was not thinking about that. Not now, when he had a gorgeous willing young man, younger than he would have ever thought he would be interested in sexually, but he was quite something, _his_ Harry.

 

 

“Suck on a finger for me now. Make it nice and wet, so it can enter your pretty little tightness easily.”

 

 

“Mmf, Lucius, I... oh god,” Harry let his finger circle his rim and pushed slightly. The finger breached him and he groaned. It felt weird, but Lucius´ panting was driving him crazy with need. “Touch your dick for me Lucius.” Harry breathed as he pushed the finger out and in over and over. He wandlessly conjured lube and now pushed two fingers in and hissed. “T-two fingers now.”

 

 

“Yes! Fuck yourself on your fingers, Harry, harder. Make it burn for me.” Lucius closed his eyes and pictured Harry doing this for him, and not himself. His cock was bare and leaking, and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

 

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh god, p-pros…urgh.” Harry chanted and moved back on his fingers.

 

 

“Finger your prostate Harry, scream for me. Come on, make it nice and loud. I want to hear you lose yourself in pleasure.” Lucius gripped his armchair until his knuckles were white and started humping the air. God, he wanted this so much. He wanted Harry to do this to him so badly. But he would never ask, not even Harry.

 

 

He would never be a freak again.

 

 

“Lucius. I want your big prick in me, fucking me hard. I want you to be my first.” Harry pushed a third finger inside his abused hole and told Lucius that too.

 

 

The older male groaned and felt his balls drawing painfully up, oh god, he was so fucking close to orgasm, and he hadn´t – “Lucius!” Harry yelled when he came, and pulled Lucius´ orgasm with him. Lucius panted and sighed as he came down from his high.

 

 

He still hadn´t acted like a freak – because he had never bottomed once, rimming was the closest thing to that he had ever come.

 

 

“God, Lucius,” Harry moaned after the cleaning spell had taken care of the mess he had made on his bed. “I want to fuck you with my tongue.” Lucius closed his eyes and pictured just that and groaned, “And my cock.”

 

 

Lucius didn´t say anything to that, because he couldn´t let Harry do that last part, he wasn´t a freak.

 


	22. A Talk Between Malfoy Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for being away 2 weeks.  
> First, my baby was ill with the flu for 4 days, then my girl for 5 days, then I got sick with fever for 5 days.  
> Meh - I´m almost myself again.  
> This little chapter made me cry so hard, because there are so many emotions between the two Malfoy men, that I´ve always thought to be there, but never spoken about out loud, so it was important for me to do that in this story.  
> I hope you like it too.  
> Not as long as my normal chapters, but I felt it would ruin it to write more.  
> /Sev.

 

At the knock at his office door Lucius looked up and placed his tumbler of Cognac down onto his desk and made sure he was perfectly presentable enough to call ´Enter.´ Draco swung the heavy wooden door open and closed it gently behind him and walked towards where his father was sitting behind the piles of abandoned essays he would have to go through later.

 

 

“Father, we need to talk.” Draco stated as he took the seat opposite Lucius and waited for the Malfoy patriarch to acknowledge his words.

 

 

Lucius stared into his son´s grey eyes, so much like his own, yet so different still, and nodded. “Draco, what brings you here at this late hour?” He picked up his glass again and made a show out of swirling the liquids around as if teasing his son, letting him know that he wouldn´t be offered some while at Hogwarts. What the Malfoys did inside their own Manor was a completely different choice. Lucius took a sip, allowing himself the pleasure of the slow tasting of his favorite drink while forcing his own heir to sit back and watch.

 

 

Maybe next time Draco would think it over before visiting Lucius just before curfew.

 

 

Draco cleared his throat. “It´s about your Courting, and the fact that you have obviously accepted the suiter´s claim over you.” The words were spoken reverently but they were still meant to insult, because nobody in their right mind would even _think_ they could claim anything from or over any Malfoy. Especially not a male one.

 

 

“Yes?” The subtle warning was lying underneath the question, awaiting Draco´s response. It was okay for Draco to ask about this, or to even demand to know what the hell was going on, as the Malfoy heir. It was another thing to seem superior to his own father´s choices altogether.

 

 

“I understand your need to move on from mother, father, and the prospect of doing so must be great, if the right one comes along, of course.” Draco seemed to tread carefully in his wording, which would be the smart thing to do, obviously.

 

 

“I´m sure you do, Draco.” Lucius took another sip, allowing his son to go on.

 

 

Draco straightened as he met his father´s eyes. “Perhaps, I simply do not understand your _choice_ in partner. Would you care to explain?” Draco went for the blunt approach, knowing his father´s patience might not be to grand during the late hour. He watched as his father swallowed the Cognac and swung the rest in gentle circles in the glass, “She seems a bit _dangerous_ , if I may say so. Father, all of her husbands have died and I don´t wish for you to –“ He stopped speaking and stared at his right hand, resting on his lap while biting his tongue to keep silent.

 

 

Malfoy men did _not_ speak about feelings, nor did they tell each other that they loved each other, even if that was true. And Draco _did_ love his father, very much indeed. And he hoped that Lucius also loved him, but one could never be too sure with purebloods. Sometimes the need to produce an heir and reaching that goal was enough for the patriarch. It wasn´t stated anywhere in there, that they were required to actually love the heir. They simply had to raise them properly and offer them the right things when growing up. And Lucius had already done that, being a proper pureblooded father, of course.

 

 

Lucius looked at his son for long scrutinizing moments while Draco was silent, “Tell me, Draco,” And Draco was forced to meet his father´s eyes once more, “Whom, do you think is Courting me to give you such troubles, as for you to wear your heart in the open so carelessly?”

 

 

Draco flinched behind his Malfoy mask and took a calming breath before being able to speak again. “The Zabini widow, naturally.” He said braving his courage and waited.

 

 

If anything, Draco had never thought that laughter would be his father´s reaction. Draco blinked as Lucius laughed. “My son, your worry is indeed well-placed. However, I assure you, my tastes are much finer than that.”

 

 

Draco released the breath he hadn´t known he was holding, and said, “I´m glad to hear it, father.” He let himself lean back into his chair.

 

 

“And should I choose to go on with the Courting, you need not worry about the Malfoy line, it is yours already.”

 

 

Draco blinked and watched his father.

 

 

It was said, that the heir would become the new Patriarch when the father of the house died, if said father had not remarried after the death of his spouse and produced another male heir before the former heir would turn 21. This meant, if Lucius got married and the new wife gave birth to another son, he would be before Draco, because it was the current marriage that counted, so long as Draco was not yet 21 and Draco´s mother had died.

 

 

“Father,” Draco tried to process his father´s words. Draco understood the pureblooded laws and the Courting ways too, and this did not make any sense unless his father planned to marry someone who would not be able to bear a child, or –

 

 

If he married a man of dubious blood. “The person courting me is a man.” Draco was shocked. He had never known that his father had swung that way too. He didn´t care if his father also liked men, his father had raised him to not be judgmental, but it was still possible for magical men to become pregnant. Unless they were muggles, of course. Draco´s mouth dropped open, surely his father wouldn´t!

 

 

Lucius laughed again, “Draco, no muggle would know Courting traditions, are you quite well this evening? You seem, not yourself.”  

 

 

“Yes, of course, father,” Lucius had always been excellent at reading his son. “Forgive my mistake. I had never considered it to be a male. You never said anything.”

 

 

“No, I didn´t.” He finished his drink and poured another and to Draco´s surprise, one for him as well. “Your mother knew.”

 

 

Draco nodded and took the offered drink from Lucius´ hand. He knew his parents had been lucky to be so well matched in marriage, they respected and cared for each other deeply, even though they were never in love. It gave Draco hope for his own future too. “I see. I´m glad.” And he really was, because he had wanted his parents to be happy together, even if that meant that they had others on the side. Draco never knew if that was the case, and he would never pry to ask.

 

 

“He does not want children then?” He dared to ask, since his father had opened up for the conversation.

 

 

“I´m assuming he does.” Draco took a deep breath again, “Any children would bear his name.”

 

 

Draco dropped his glass and it shattered onto the stone floor beneath his feet, the expensive Cognac spilled and Draco´s trousers soaked. “Forgive me,” He croaked as his father spelled the mess away, “I didn´t –“

 

 

“Dragon,” His father hadn´t used his nickname since he was 13, “You are my heir, my first born, and you shall continue the Malfoy name with pride.”

 

 

Draco was embarrassed to feel his eyes burning with unshed tears that finally spilled when his father spoke next, “I love you. I hope you know that already.” Draco choked back a silent sob and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “As did you mother.”

 

 

“Father,” Lucius waved it away.

 

 

“It´s fine, Dragon.” And he smiled at his son.

 

 

“I love you too.” Draco managed, for the first time ever. And he felt the warmth spreading out all over his body. It felt so good to finally be able to share. “So much.” He had to add.

 

 

Draco´s mask broke when he felt his father crouch down before him and draw him into a tight embrace, something he had not done since before Hogwarts and Draco melted into the strong arms as he held on. “Dad,” He whispered daringly.

 

 

Lucius´ hand stroked his son´s long hair. “I´m here son, always.” And Draco couldn’t help sobbing, knowing that his father would allow him to.

 

 

“I love you so much. I didn´t think you´d ever-.” Lucius held his son through it all and smiled.

 

 

“Then I have failed you, my Dragon. I have always loved you dearly. You´re my son.” Draco cried this time, and not simply sobbed, because Lucius had not said heir, as in traditional pureblooded expectations of birth-result, but _son_. “I should have said so sooner. I assumed you knew.”

 

 

“Dad,” Draco´s muffled voice deeply buried into his father´s robes said. “I knew. I knew, I promise. I never thought you´d speak the words I felt.”

 

 

Lucius held him tighter. “Shh, my Dragon, I´m here. I have you, my son.” Draco should feel ashamed, almost of age and crying in his father´s arms. But all he felt was loved.

 


	23. The Talk That Didn´t Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> My lovely readers.  
> I´ve been away on holyday to Farao Islands with my Husband and 3 kids.  
> There was no computer - I´m sorry for the long wait, but sometimes you deserve a break, you know?  
> This was our very first vacation together as a family abroad.  
> Thanks for waiting!  
> Worth it?  
> Sev/

 

Harry sighed as Hermione tucked away her finished essay and could call it the weekend already, because he _still_ hadn´t managed to write more down than the first paragraph. Luckily, it wasn’t due until Monday morning, so he kept himself from the utter temptation in banging his head against the wooden table, _barely_ \- but with Quidditch practice, several other classes worth of homework and Lucius, Harry felt stretched beyond compare. “Mione,” The soft whisper of Ron´s voice beside Harry said, but was swiftly cut short as the brunet female stood.

 

 

“No, Ronald. I will not do the work for you. I love you, but getting good grades so you can get accepted into the Auror program is not my job. I offered to help yesterday but you were _busy_.” She pulled her bag over her shoulder and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the excuse she knew her boyfriend would come up with.

 

 

Harry blinked and studied his two best friends while half-eating his quill in wonder. Anything to put aside the stupid essay. “But _Mione_ , it was the best game of my entire time here at Hogwarts!” Ron´s whining voice pleaded with his girlfriend to see reason, because surely, she would.

 

 

Not.

 

 

“It was _chess_ , Ronald!” She practically snapped, and if they had been in the library like Hermione had suggested instead of in the Gryffindor common room, which was basically empty, since it was Friday afternoon, Madam Pince would have scolded them and thrown their arses out long ago.

 

 

Ron stood too and followed their friend out the portrait hole, to Merlin knew where, although, now Harry had to think about it, she probably went to do her Head Girl rounds. Harry sniggered to himself and leaned back in his chair. He knew he had to at least answer _some_ of the questions today, or he wouldn´t have time to do them all before it was turned in. And answering one out of eight questions would hardly impress Professor Mullen.

 

 

Harry had had the crazy last-minute idea to sign up for Muggle Studies too.

 

 

It was a new thing that students could take a NEWT level exam in this class, probably because the new Minster for Magic felt it would embrace the entire wizarding population better if more purebloods could earn another NEWT, if they followed this bird-class.

 

 

Bird-class was Hermione´s idea of a class you could fly right through, which Harry and Ron had made fun of, repeatedly, coming from someone unable to stay on her broom. Hermione had then snapped at the two of them, that it was hardly her credit to call easy classes that, it was a wide-known phrase amongst muggles.

 

 

Harry had never heard it before. But then, Harry had never done much of anything before attending Hogwarts anyway.

 

 

Bird-class Harry´s arse.

 

 

This was fucking _hard_. It was an essay to see where the students ranged in their knowledge of muggle inventions. The professor did this often. Tests of their knowledge. And they were to use no books, or ask anyone else for the answers. The professor had already had the librarian magically hide the books the students could be tempted to cheat with the aid of.

 

 

Harry sighed and _finally_ banged his head of the table with a loud thumping noise. The professor had fallen ill at the start of term so the classes had started later than the rest.

 

 

Harry raised his head and groaned, “Question two; what is a microwave oven, how does it function and which American (man) invented it?” Harry read aloud. “Who the hell would know that? I answered the first two parts, even though the Dursleys didn´t have one in the first place” Harry mumbled to himself.

 

 

“BRRRR BRRRR”

 

 

Harry startled when the phone in his pocket vibrated and he dug it out and opened it to see the text, that only three people could have sent. Dudley, Lucius or someone, who got the wrong number.

 

 

 _“Drink after dinner? To talk, naturally. Getting to know each other would be within the Courting thus far, as long as it´s not dinner yet.”_ Harry couldn´t help but smile as he began to answer. The smile froze though, when his eyes fell back to the essay. He groaned again.

 

 

_“God, I´d love to. Can´t, cos of this stupid homework due Monday. Already behind in every class. Sorry.”_

He slid the phone onto the table and bent over the assignment again.

 

 

“BRRRR BRRRR.”

 

 

_“Bring it. I may be persuaded to help. If you´re good. Let me know when you´re done eating, I had my dinner already in my rooms.”_

Harry cast a Tempus and stared at the time. Dinner was _now_. He picked up the apple from his bag and ate that, he couldn´t be bothered to go down and eat a proper meal. Not when Lucius was texting him.

 

 

 _“I can come now?”_ Harry saw himself answering then packed his things into his bag and moaned into the red fruit he had placed between his teeth to have both hands free for a moment. _Not that way. Behave yourself._ He mentally stated to his now half hard prick.

 

 

                                                                                                           -00-

 

 

“Come in.” Harry had to lean against the doorframe for a moment after he had knocked and _that_ voice had answered him. He must have stood there longer than anticipated, because the door was yanked open suddenly.

 

 

Of course, it wasn´t _yanked_ , per say, since this was Lucius Malfoy doing it, and any Malfoy was much too graceful for such an act – but it sure as hell felt like it because Harry stumbled inside Lucius´ office and into a firm chest.

 

 

A _very_ firm chest.

 

 

When Harry startled backwards in embarrassment his glasses must have been askew because two gentle hands reached out to right them on his nose and Harry blinked away the stupid thought chastising himself that only 6 months prior nothing about this man would have seemed _gentle_ to Harry.

 

 

“Tired?” Lucius asked him, and before Harry could get his tongue to cooperate enough to formulate a reply Lucius spoke once more, “Or perhaps your legs won´t function properly when going through any passageway?” He let an eyebrow arch elegantly, which was enough to let Harry know that he was teasing him about his poor ability to exit a floo. Which any Order member had seen countless times over the past years.

 

 

Harry blushed but stood up straighter meeting the grey eyes that were now assessing him. Fine, if he wants to tease then I can make him feel awkward too. “I was waiting for my excitement to calm down, while leaning on the door briefly.” Then he pushed his way inside past Lucius.

 

 

Harry was pleased to notice a slight change of color in Lucius´ cheeks when he turned around after having closed the door. The blonde cleared his throat before gliding to his armchair to take his seat.

 

 

What´s with Slytherins and gliding anyway? Thought Harry.

 

 

An elf popped in with two glasses and poured them each a drink. Firewhiskey, noticed Harry. Harry stared at the elf in puzzlement, none of the other professors ever used them much in their rooms. Lucius caught on right away, “They like to serve. I didn´t ask them when I came here, they must have felt my wish to be spoiled and came on their own to offer their services.”

 

 

Harry blinked at Lucius. He hadn´t expected such a blunt and honest answer. “I guess it´s true then, when people say the Malfoys are spoiled.” Lucius inclined his head slightly, “Not much of an insult then after all.”

 

 

The Slytherin smiled and sipped his drink before responding. “No Malfoy would ever take it as such, no.” Harry mused that over while sipping his own whiskey, slowly. He didn´t actually like the stuff, and he knew he wasn´t a heavy drinker either.

 

 

Harry had thought more than once that the Malfoys were talented Legilimens masters, now he was sure of it. Or perhaps Snape was correct that Harry was like an open book. Lucius leaned closer and took the glass Harry was clutching gently and said, “Don´t let me oblige you, Harry. I will not think less of you for not taking to the drink. What would you prefer instead?” He placed the liquor next to his own glass and the elf from prior came and took Harry´s away and left them.

 

 

Harry blinked stupidly again. “I don´t – that is –“ He stumbled over the words. _You, I´d prefer you._ But Harry didn´t dare say it aloud to the man´s face. It was one thing letting the man know about his own state of arousal another to try to – proposition the man like this.

 

 

“Butterbeer,” Lucius stated before Harry could tell him that he didn´t want to seem childish for liking that better than hard liquor. He was 18 now, but Lucius was in his 40´s, he already felt young and innocent. He didn´t want Lucius to stop letting him court him, not for something so trivial.

 

 

The elf popped in with Harry´s drink and left again after without a word. Lucius searched Harry´s face for something the Gryffindor didn´t understand. “Harry.” His green eyes snapped up and stared into the grey eyes, “If you want to stop spending time with me, end the courting, then –“

 

 

“No!” Harry ducked his head, “No, I don´t.” He sighed and looked away while biting his bottom lip to bits. A strong and firm hand reached out and forced Harry to meet the grey orbs again, Harry swallowed.

 

 

“Tell me what is wrong.” A thumb caressed Harry´s chin and he shivered and swallowed again to moist his throat so the words would emerge. Then the thumb passed over his lips and they parted in a gasp.

 

 

Before Harry knew of it his tongue had sought out the digit and circled it teasingly. It earned a groan from Lucius in return. “Tease,” His raspy voice said. And Harry closed his eyes and sucked instead. The low growl Lucius emitted to that action made Harry´s eyes pop open again.

 

 

Harry released the finger and summoned all of his bravery when he slid down his chair and knelt between Lucius´ legs. Lucius´ breathing was still controlled even though it came faster than normal and his hand reached down to grasp his own chair when Harry pushed himself firmer into the gap his parted legs offered. Harry rose onto his knees and etched closer to Lucius´ face.

 

 

Their breaths mingled and Harry could feel his eyes sting from the firewhiskey but he remained in place. His trembling hand rose to cub Lucius face and a strong hand placed itself over Harry´s. “We were supposed to talk,” Lucius spoke like the confident man he was, instead of the terrified teenager Harry was.

 

 

“Yes,” Harry breathed and leaned closed until their noses touched. Harry closed his eyes and his other hand slid across Lucius´ cheek and he let a single finger, just like the older male had done before, caress the gentle lips that were there. “Please,” Harry was so pretty when begging Lucius had to agree. “I want to kiss you, so bad. And I´ve never – not often, I mean. I never was the one to initiate anything, but I think I – And it will likely be bad, not your part, but mine –“ Harry´s nervous ramblings were silenced but Lucius.

 

 

He hadn´t meant to do it. But he hated it when someone spoke as if they were unsure of themselves. And surely, the Savior of their world should never be unsure, or not confident. Lucius had meant to use a silencing spell non-verbally on the Gryffindor, to get them back on the right track, to talk.

 

 

Instead, he found himself with a hot and wet tongue inside his own mouth and a moaning Gryffindor with his hands full of Lucius´ long and blonde hair as he thoroughly devoured Lucius´ mouth.

 

 

Lucius hadn´t kissed anyone other than his late wife. He had been with men after Narcissa encouraged him. Many men. But he had never let anyone other than his wife kiss him. Not since his father had found him in the arms of another man.

 


	24. The Pain From Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say whaaaaat - 2 chapters in one week?  
> How did my lovely readers deserve that?  
> Are there even any of my readers left - it´s been quiet?  
> Yes, the sex will return, but you know, character developments and plots are well-liked too :D I don´t do just sex, read my other stuff to find out!  
> So many lovely kudos on my entire works, I´m so happy you guys are actually reading and hopefully enjoying the stories.  
> /Sev.

_There will be flash-backs in this chapter from Lucius´ past marked like this ´ ._

_-00-_

 

 

Harry was left breathless and panting heavily the moment Lucius pushed away from him, when it was time for them to come up for air again. He had never seen the Slytherin blinking so hard before, as if someone had stunned him with a perfectly aimed spell.

 

 

Well, that´s how Harry felt licking his own bruised lips to get more of Lucius´ taste, even though it was mostly overrun by the expensive Firewhiskey. Getting another kiss like _that_ would likely make Harry volunteer to begin drinking that stuff too, just to lure the older Malfoy in.

 

 

When Harry leaned closer again Lucius laid a hand on Harry´s shoulder to stop it, “I´m not sure – I – Harry, this was about us _talking_ , and not –“ Lucius found the words failing him, which was simply preposterous, he was a Malfoy, for Merlin´s sake.

 

 

He cleared his throat and let his other hand slip from Harry´s dark locks to Harry´s cheek. He used his thumb to caress him, so that Harry would understand that he was not pushing him away. At least, not now. However, later, when the courting had to end – because, naturally, it _had_ to – then, Lucius would explain it more thoroughly to the young Gryffindor.

 

 

“As lovely as I find this, I must insist that we take part in a conversation together,” His grey eyes probed Harry´s dilated green ones, “Yes?” He added for confirmation when it was clear that Harry had no intention to answer.

 

 

Harry nodded and pulled away, just enough to allow Lucius´ hand to remain on his face. It was burning, and Harry _loved_ that. No other´s touch had ever felt so bloody fantastic before, and Harry didn´t want to let that go. “Okay,” Harry whispered.

 

 

“Alright,” Lucius couldn´t help correct Harry´s speech, the way he had been taught how to speak properly himself since he was just a toddler. Lucius was stunned into momentary silence when Harry answered.

 

 

“Alright, Lucius. I´m sorry.” He sat back on his heels causing Lucius to have to lean forward a bit if he wanted to keep caressing Harry. The blond Slytherin didn´t even notice that he did just that, but Harry did, and he smiled up at the older male contently.

 

 

“What are you sorry for, Harry?” His voice wasn´t as silky as before the kiss, so Lucius cleared his throat to remedy that.

 

 

“For messing it up.” He always _did_ that, Harry thought to himself angrily. “For kissing you.”

 

 

Lucius´ eyes grew clouded after that comment, and not in a good way, Harry figured. “Forgive me, then. I should not have allowed it to go on. I´m the oldest, I should have been in control of my desires.” He pushed himself back into the chair and grabbed his drink, took a sip and swirled it around in his mouth while studying the bookshelf.

 

 

The silence in the room was _killing_ Harry; the way his heart beat painfully inside his ribcage, it might be literal.

 

 

“Lucius,” Harry said quietly because he didn´t think _this_ was the time to whisper things to the older male. “Kissing you was everything I imagined, and better. That´s not – please, don´t take it the wrong way.” Lucius could have summoned the elf from prior or used his wand to fetch his own stashed-away bottle. Instead, he stood promptly, yet gracefully - since no Malfoy could hardly do anything else – to pour another drink. He watched the fire blazing while swirling the liquid slowly.

 

 

“No one has ever kissed me like that before, so full of passion.” Harry felt he _had_ to say something when the silence grew too awkward for him. He didn´t understand what caused this abrupt change in Lucius. He did know that he didn´t like it though.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

_´You understand why I´m doing this, yes, Lucius? This situation is messed up – Malfoys are supposed to control their urges. To tame their desires.´_

-00-

“Lucius?” Harry tried again when the man stood frozen in place still.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

_´No Malfoy shall allow his desires to control him.`_

_SMACK._

_`No Malfoy shall allow his emotions to rule him.´_

_SMACK._

_`No Malfoy shall become a freak of nature.´_

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_`Do we understand each other, son?´_

_Lucius didn´t wipe away the blood blocking his vision when answering, ´Perfectly, father.´ He did his best to let his voice sound like more than the whimper it was, so he wouldn´t have to endure another round of beating, by hand, or should he say stick – the very same one he walked around with every single day, to remind him of his weakness. (Which Lucius learned years later was because his father didn´t believe freaks deserved magical punishments)_

_`Good boy.` 16-year-old Lucius closed his eyes and swallowed the blood his own mouth had produced, because what else could he do._

-00-

 

“Perhaps, we should reschedule for another night, Harry?” Lucius said suddenly after his mind had chased away the memories. Strong and young hands were on his face and Harry´s green eyes were offering support, while he wiped away the wetness that was there.

 

 

Lucius was mortified that he had actually cried in front of anyone, and wanted to – “You´re _perfect,_ Lucius,” Harry finally dared to whisper. Lucius wanted to pull away and shut himself inside his bedroom, but Harry was _strong_. And Harry wouldn´t let him. Lucius must have been babbling during the flashback, or else, how did Gryffindor find out what it was about. The blond didn´t think he had said too much. Well, he _had_ , come to think of it. The night they had been drunk together. “He was _wrong_ , listen to me, so wrong.” Harry went on and Lucius tried to push him away again, but the memory had weakened him.

 

 

Like it always did.

 

 

“You are beautiful. And powerful. And successful. And respected.” Lucius staggered backward toward the door leading to his sleeping quarters, but Harry followed him as Lucius began his nightly rituals of undressing. If Lucius just ignored him, this wasn´t happening.

 

 

“Lucius!” Harry said, “He had no right – your father had no fucking right to beat you for being –“ Lucius turned so swiftly that Harry didn´t have enough time to stop the blow to his cheek.

 

 

Harry knew it must have been a reflex when the older Slytherin slammed the door behind him as he hastily walked - because Malfoys didn´t _run_ \- to the bathroom. Harry heard the running water, so he was either brushing his teeth or drowning himself.

 

 

Harry hoped it was the first.

 

 

His cheek burned. Merlin, did Lucius have a firm hand. Harry slumped down against the bathroom door letting his head rest against it. “He was wrong Lucius. It´s alright to like men.”

 

 

He kept speaking through the door even after the water stopped running. “You can´t choose to be gay, or like men the same as women. It´s not a choice.” Harry was so fucking angry, and if Abraxas wasn´t already dead, Harry would have yelled at the man.

 

 

“Please, come back, Lucius.” Harry had his eyes closed in the darkened bedroom and still managed to light the fire in there so that Lucius wouldn´t freeze in his sleep. “Do – do you want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?” He licked his lips as he listened to the dancing flames, “Either on the floor, in a chair beside your bed – or, I could lie with you. Anything you want, Lucius, please. Let me make you feel better again.”

 

 

The door opened and Harry almost fell backward. He managed not to and quickly stood to face Lucius. He didn´t speak as the older male swept past him in his night-wear and into the bed. Harry was aware that Lucius may have gone to his safe place, the place where nobody could hurt him anymore. The Slytherin had his Malfoy mask pushed forward but Harry wasn´t fooled, not now.

 

 

Harry walked slowly toward the end of the bed and waited for Lucius to acknowledge his presence.  Which he _did_ after another long couple of minutes, he said. “Lock the door,” and then he was beneath the covers.

 

 

Harry blinked. He hadn´t said ´from the outside´, or ´leave.´ He was allowing _Harry_ to make the decision if he wanted to go or stay.

 

 

Harry locked the door with a click, not even bothering with his wand, and began to undress until he was in his pants only, then stared at Lucius, who was in the middle of the huge bed – with purple bedding - with his eyes closed tight, long hair fanned out on the pillow. Harry licked his lips to stop himself from drooling.

 

 

The amount of trust Lucius was offering Harry was immense, and Harry´s heart swelled at the thought of it. He crawled bravely onto the bed and was about to lift the covers when Lucius´ arm raised them and offered him a place next to him. The Gryffindor accepted the gesture and dared to cuddle Lucius from the side, making sure to not lie on the man´s hair and causing him more pain.

 

 

“Lucius,” Harry whispered gently after having placed his glasses on the bedside table so they wouldn´t cut into Lucius´ face as he leaned closer to the man. “I´m sorry that you had to go through that.” Harry´s hand fiddled with the buttons of Lucius´ nightshirt. He could hear the other´s breathing, but he had now opened his eyes and stared up into the bedpost carvings instead of meeting Harry´s eyes.

 

 

Harry didn´t blame Lucius. It had to be against anything Lucius believed in or had _been raised_ to believe in, to be able to lie here with Harry, letting him talk to him, after what Harry had just witnessed.  Harry understood that purebloods were extreme private beings and for Lucius to actually…

 

 

“I love you,” Harry said, knowing Lucius didn´t feel the same, or maybe never would – even though Harry hoped that would change, of course. He still spoke the words, because he _needed_ Lucius to understand that he was not some horrible being that someone couldn´t love.

 

 

Lucius pulled Harry closer to his own body and kissed Harry´s forehead, but still said nothing.

 

 

And that was alright with Harry. As long as Lucius understood.

 


	25. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - this was exciting!  
> Finishing this chapter, and perhaps the story? (Only joking, I think..)  
> /sev.

 

Lucius closed his eyes as he let Harry´s words warm his entire body and even his broken soul, leaving a tinkling sensation behind that made the hairs on his arms stand up. He hadn´t _meant_ to react this way at all. His defenses had been cracked open in the exact same way it would usually do yearly on his father´s death day, or on his own birthdays – that still had the painful hovering memories of his father´s torture sessions, for his “own good”.

 

 

Harry had seen his mental breakdown more than once now, Lucius considered slowly, so his own thoughts wouldn´t make the breakdown act up again and make it impossible for Lucius to face Harry ever again. He would have to bribe Harry to keep quiet about his knowledge in Lucius´ past. Either that or allow the Courting to continue, thus leaving it to lead towards marriage, then Harry would be bound by another set of loyalties.

 

 

Because Lucius couldn´t _Obliviate_ Harry.

 

 

The Order had learned that during the war when a spy from Hufflepuff had tried to Obliviate Harry after he discovered her sending a letter with knowledge concerning a trap for a group of Death Eaters. Apparently, the 17-year-old girl´s mother supported the Dark Lord´s plan to not let muggle-borns and pure-bloods marry, even if they didn´t openly want to oppose the Order.

 

 

Like the Imperius Curse Harry was immune to the Obliviate too – in fact, any kind of mind-controlling spell or curse aimed at Harry the Gryffindor, could throw off.

 

 

Lucius found that exhilarating, and quite arousing when he was thinking about those facts, come to think of it.

 

 

No, accepting a bribe would not be possible for a man like Harry Potter. He had morals, beliefs, standards – that he wouldn´t bend just to please others.

 

 

But Lucius also knew that if he asked Harry not to tell anyone about his past the young man would agree. _However_ , it would leave the Gryffindor in a position of power over Lucius. One, that he could use to manipulate Lucius into doing what he wanted, knowing that Lucius had to agree to his pleas.

 

 

Harry would never _intentionally_ manipulate anyone like that, but he was a Gryffindor with a bleeding heart for justice; so he would push Lucius to his limits with his demands that he talked about how he felt about the ordeals of his past. Lucius shuddered at the idea mentally. Maybe Harry would even insist to bring Lucius to a Mind-Healer.

 

 

And Malfoys didn´t do that. Slytherins hardly did that.

 

 

Would it really be so terrible to be married to Harry? He was young, true, and inexperienced. Yet, he had given Lucius some of his best orgasms regardless of his lack of sexual relations.

 

 

He was glorious in the heat of passion, Lucius could admit, and one of the sexiest men the blonde had ever had the pleasure of spending time with. One minute the Gryffindor was all confidence and reeking with power, next he was adorably insecure and needed instructions.

 

 

Lucius felt himself growing hard at that challenge.

 

 

 _That_ would add to spice up the sex life for sure, the way having a spouse that couldn´t do one or the other wouldn´t.

 

 

Harry was a lot smarter than Draco had ever given him credit for, maybe because his own son had been blinded by rivalry and jealousy, because now, Lucius could admit that that was what it had been. Maybe still was on some levels.

 

 

Harry was cunning like one from his own house, not to mention family. Lucius was not fooled into believing that Harry and Draco had _been_ together. As in the couple-version of been. Harry had wanted Lucius since they had begun texting, and Harry was a Gryffindor and a very loyal one – much like the Weasleys, he believed that once Harry set his eyes on someone, a mate or spouse, he would cling to that person for as long as he cared for them.

 

 

Or in Lucius´ case _loved._

Lucius shivered. His son loved him, he knew that much. As had his late wife done, even though it was only on a friendly-based level. They had been a family that respected each other and that had grown to friendship between Narcissa and him, and then love.

 

 

They had never been _in love_ with each other.

 

 

Lucius knew that feeling all too well. The lingering desire to please, not only sexual, because they had never taken it that far after that one time, before his father had caught them together – but Lucius had been enthralled and highly drawn, in love with his first crush.

 

 

To this day Lucius still couldn´t get himself to think of his name, even in his own mind.

 

 

Lucius and his first lover couldn´t get enough of each other, they could simply spend entire nights laying together, _talking_.

 

 

He had never unguarded his heart like that after that time, because it had hurt like no Cruciatus curse ever could. The curse´s pain would pass after a few days, but the heartbreaking had taken Lucius _years_ to cope with.

 

 

Besides those two, well, three counting _him_ , Lucius had never been told that someone loved him before.

 

 

Some pure-bloods were lucky if they would fall in love with their spouses after having married them, others had lovers on the side, within the marriage, that they fell for, sure. However, Lucius had never dared to explore that aspect again – and if someone had ever understood Severus´ love for Lily it had been Lucius.

 

 

Because that once in a lifetime kind of love could cripple someone, always.

 

 

Lucius had been lucky he had had a wife later on in life, and money, and power behind his name. Those things helped him heal his wounded heart. Whereas Severus had had none of that and turned into the bitter man that Lucius knew he himself could have been too.

 

 

The Slytherin sighed audibly, which he had not planned on doing, and of course, Harry had noticed. 

 

 

“Lucius?” He felt Harry´s hot breath next to his ear, “Are you still awake? Do you need anything?”

 

 

 _Yes, I need you to hold me and tell me more about your love for me. Make me believe that someone could still, after so many years._ But, naturally, Lucius didn´t speak the words, even if they played inside his own head. Words of longing, words of hope, words of a love he didn´t dare open up for anymore. 

 

 

“I´m awake,” he whispered at last - when he could not pretend not to be anymore - so, he wouldn´t risk letting Harry hear the poor state his voice would be in, nor the shaking in it either.

 

 

A hand descended into his long locks, and the caress and slight tug made Lucius shiver and groan in approval. He _loved_ having someone touch his hair, which most didn´t think, let alone dare to do. Because it was always in such a perfect condition; so very Malfoy. 

 

 

“You like that.” It wasn’t a question, and Harry said it like he was already heavy with arousal, even though Lucius had just been lying there beside him, not doing anything more than sigh and groan.

 

 

Harry kissed Lucius´ throat, and Lucius _really_ didn´t believe that Harry had had sexual intentions in mind, just comfort. But Lucius was already hard from thinking about how many things Harry possessed.

 

 

Harry´s tongue, this time, _did_ intend to arouse – if the way it licked firmly down the throbbing vein in Lucius' neck was any indication.

 

 

“Lucius,” Harry´s husky voice promised more where that came from, “I´ll make you feel good again.” And with the swift movements of a future Auror in mind, Harry had slid down underneath the covers and pulled down the dark green sleeping trousers and pants Lucius was wearing and sucked the head of his engorged cock inside a heat. The aroused burning almost made Lucius come like he had first done when someone else had touched his prick, other than himself, that is.

 

 

“Fuck.” And Lucius would later blame the crack in his façade to the nightmares of his past if someone had asked him - but this was too _good._

 

 

“ _Yes_.” 

 

 

And Harry made that hissing noise that resembled Parseltongue but wasn´t, and Lucius allowed his hips to rise and practically caused Harry to choke on the cock he was keen on swallowing whole. Lucius wanted to push away the hand caressing lower and lower until it was finally at its destination between his thighs.

 

 

Harry licked the underside of Lucius´ thick cock while pulling gently on the heavy bollocks, and Lucius spread his legs apart. That was made difficult due to the pants tucked down to his knees. Harry sensed Lucius´ predicament and kissed the cock all over while pulling the garment all the way down and threw them carelessly away somewhere, along with the covers.

 

 

Harry moaned when he tasted the pearly white pre-cum lingering on the head, while his middle finger reached further behind the bollocks and played with Lucius´ opening.

 

 

Before the blond could react, he found Harry´s mouth and tongue on his balls; licking, sucking and driving him _mental_. Harry must have conjured lube wandlessly because when he daringly pushed, the digit went in slowly and without pain. Lucius mewled when the finger wiggled and rubbed.

 

 

“Ooh,” Not very well-spoken for a Malfoy, but it was the only word to describe how having his prostate raped _willingly_ would feel like.

 

 

Harry bent down further and lapped at Lucius´ hole and the blond hissed in pleasure, _it felt so fucking incredible._

 

 

“Mmm,” Harry said and sucked at the entrance, causing a very undignified yelp to escape the older male. “You´re exquisite.” He lapped again, then sucked while the finger worked his hole looser and looser. “Perfect. Beautiful. Mine.” Each syllable was followed by a hard jap to his prostate before the finger was pulled out and replaced by two instead.

 

 

“ _Merlin._ ” Lucius panted, and he had never had a lover so patient during sex, taking their time to explore him – not that he ever had many that had prepared him before since he didn´t bottom anymore. Not since the only time he had so long ago. It had been fast, too fast, but they had both been so young and the first time was always awkward anyway.

 

 

Harry's eyes were pleading with Lucius, and he understood what they were asking. But he couldn’t give it to Harry, couldn´t give in to his desires.

 

 

He was not a freak.

 

 

 _He_ was in control of his desires, and not the other way around.

 

 

So, if Harry wanted to have that, what Lucius was too strong and too weak at the same time to offer, he would have to _take_ it from Lucius. Harry´s eyes never left Lucius´ when the Gryffindor pushed down his own pants revealing his hard prick to Lucius. Lucius bit down on his tongue to hold in his whimper at the mere sight. Harry´s green eyes never looked away when the third finger mingled with the others to gently stretch Lucius.

 

 

Lucius closed his eyes as the pleasure was ready to consume him, but Harry growled, making the blonde open them again. Harry smiled and nodded.

 

 

“Good boy.”

 

 

Lucius´ cheeks were pink in embarrassment at the compliment from a man so much younger than himself, but also because the heat of the moment was so powerful that Lucius would already have come, if not for his many years of experience.

 

 

Again, Harry conjured lube without his wand and made a show out of the coating up his cock for Lucius. He pulled out his fingers from Lucius´ arse and stared down at him.

 

 

“I _can´t_ , Harry. I –“ his voice lowered to a mere whisper. ” _Force_ me.” The words tumbled from his mind and out his mouth with the push from his tongue before he was aware. He knew it wasn´t because of a sudden fantasy to be raped, but he understood that he would never move on, he would never dare to ask for what he truly wanted, what he _needed_ from Harry.

 

 

His hands were tied with thin, but strong ropes moments after, and Harry kept looking at Lucius´ face the entire time, even when Lucius struggled against restraints.

 

 

Because that is what his father had pounded and beaten into his skull, over and over again. To not give in, to be in control, to not –

 

 

Lucius gasped as Harry´s cock entered him for the first time and the younger male groaned. 

 

 

“Good _god_ , Lucius, so bloody tight.”

 

 

Lucius saw the flutter that threatened to close Harry´s eyes, but he kept them on Lucius.

 

 

Then he moved and Lucius cried out as pleasure so massive worked his way through his every bone that it threatened to destroy him. Heat so intense he had never known before was pulling and pushing at him, and Harry kept moving and kept staring at him.

 

 

Until Lucius made the most strangled noise from the very back of his throat he never knew would exist either.

 

 

“You´re _not_  a freak,” Harry said, loud and clear, and Lucius came hard. Harry followed seconds after Lucius and landed on top of him as if every effort to pleasure Lucius had sucked up his strength.

 

 

Along with his orgasm.

 

 

“I´m sorry. I tried lasting longer, but I –“ 

 

 

Lucius shut him up with a kiss after Harry had, of course, released the restraints from his wrists.

 

 

As Harry´s hands caressed Lucius´ face he felt the tears there, and rejoiced silently into the kiss, because everything about Lucius was beautiful to Harry, even his pain.

 

 

The pain Harry had every intention of making sure would never cripple Lucius again, no matter how long it would take.


	26. The Second Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am so so so very sorry!  
> This half year has been utter CRAP!  
> First I dislocated my left shoulder and then when I was better and went into the MR scan to see what was causing the pain still, I was bloody ALLERGIC to the med they gave me and I had a seizure and I dislocated it again - WHILE at the hospital!!!!  
> Sighs, then - my husband´s little brother tried to take his own life... and it was just... a mess, still is a bit...  
> Lastly, I fell and am now on crutches! Cos I almost ruined my knee.  
> BLOODY buggering hell, I am so sorry!  
> In the middle of this I had promised to enter a FEST and wrote a piece to that, and then I struggled finding my muse in all of this chaos! ;-( I am slowly finding my way back! Please don´t be upset. Sighs. I put two of my WiPs on hold because of all this! I can´t wait to have a new year with no chaos!!! :D

Lucius stretched his tall and lean body lazily on the large and comfortable bed before he let his eyes slowly open and take in the surroundings. His bottom had an ache he couldn't quite place in his sated mind. _Sated! I´ve had sex… with Harry… Harry has been inside me…_ Lucius thought and he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

 

Lucius took a deep breath and let the air clear his deluded and troubled brain before he was heading toward another panic attack. He let his eyes wander from spot to spot, searching for something he couldn't remember he was missing. _Harry! He´s gone…_

 

 _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic!!_ Who was Lucius kidding!? He _was_ panicking.  
The morning after he had finally given into his urges and deepest desires, the man who had taken his anal virginity had left him. And Harry hadn't even bothered to wake him up first!

 

“Lucius?” 

 

There was a scraping sound coming from Lucius´ living room. He listened carefully and could distinctly hear feet approaching the bedroom. Bare feet. And then Harry was right there, leaning on the doorframe and grinning at Lucius´ morning self. “Good, you're awake.” Then, suddenly, the Gryffindor was on the bed and leaning over him with his breath smelling of tea. It tasted like tea, too, Lucius realised when Harry was kissing him.

 

“God,” the dark-haired youth pulled away, but barely an inch, because Lucius could still very much feel Harry´s mouth against his. Drawing Lucius in for another kiss after claiming that he ´had wanted to kiss Lucius for the past hour but hadn't wanted to wake him.´

 

When Harry finally pulled back, leaving Lucius in a panting mess of re-claimed teenage hormones, he said: “I have something for you.” Lucius´ chest tightened with a warmth he hadn't felt since the first time he held his son in his arms. “Don't go anywhere!”

 

Lucius chuckled at the excited youth as the Gryffindor bounced off the bed. _His excited youth! No, don't do this to yourself, Lucius. He's not yours to keep, you knew this! ___

__

__“Here,” Harry smiled nervously up at Lucius when he sat down next to him, as the blond eyed the package Harry had gently placed between them. “I'm not much of a gift-wrapper, I'm afraid. Never got too many chances to practice.” Lucius didn't like the sadness in Harry's voice so he pecked the dark-haired male on the lips briefly._ _

__

__“Aren't you going to open it? It´s the second gift. The one I'm supposed to get for you.” Harry frowned slightly as he fidgeted with the bed covers when Lucius hesitated._ _

__

__Lucius nodded and smiled warmly before forcing his hands to open the silver-wrapped gift. He picked up the small dark-brown book that was revealed before him, and turned it around to read to letters embedded in gold. `A New Beginning.´_ _

__

__“It´s a journal,” Harry stated still with an edge of anticipation in his voice as if fearing that Lucius would mock him for the present. “I thought about how I coped with my past… and the war. Not everyone is built to sit and bawl out their hearts to a stranger who charges too much money…” Harry laughed nervously. “I mean, you seem like… Maybe it could help you, too? You can change the title with a simple spell, I could sho-”_ _

__

__Lucius kissed him. How could he not? It was such a thoughtful, meaningful offer that his Magic almost burst through his defenses. If he had been raised in a proper loving home, perhaps this would have been the moment he would have shed a tear of gratitude._ _

__

__“I love it, thank you.” Lucius whispered as they pulled apart. And he meant those words. This would be an acceptable way to learn to face his nightmares. If it didn't work, he had at least tried it, without anyone other than Harry knowing about them._ _

__

__“Good,” Harry sounded as breathless as Lucius himself felt._ _

__

__“Breakfast, Mr. Potter,” Harry stared into the grey eyes as he took in the teasing tone that he had come to know that Lucius possessed whenever he wanted things done. “Then I´m tossing you off.” Harry gasped at the bluntness of Lucius´ words. “Out! I´m tossing you out…!” The blond groaned softly, “Merlin help me…”_ _

__

__Harry laughed when Lucius tried to rise from the bed but failed as he drew him in for another snog, blond locks disheveled from sleep, and a face already showing a non-smooth skin. “You didn't shave yesterday…” Harry breathed as he ran a thumb across the stubble._ _

__

__A slight frown tried to ruin Harry´s view of Lucius´ perfect skin. Young fingers did their best to erase it as they glided over the frown, eyes following the fine lines around the captivating eyes - that seemed to lure Harry in and take his breath away whenever Lucius would smile - and Harry´s fingers traced those line gently. God, he was stunning._ _

__

__“What are you -”_ _

__

__“Lines of age…” Harry had meant to say something completely different, of course, but his stupid Gryffindor mouth didn't say the right words, and now he faced a stiff blond aristocrat that pushed Harry gently aside as he rose from the bed. “Wisdom! Lucius, I didn't...”_ _

__

__“I am going to shower now, it really isn´t proper to breakfast before doing so. You have plans with Miss Granger soon as I recall,” His voice was muted some by the sudden half-closed bathroom door separating them - even though Harry had done his best to follow the blond eagerly while trying to work his tongue into apologizing - and the Slytherin shut the door completely. “Don't let me keep you.”_ _

__

__Harry laid his hand flat against the door, allowing his head to thump against the doorframe, knowing the blond couldn´t hear it with the water already running. “You _idiot!_ He´s a Malfoy, you know how important perfect appearances are!!” Harry hissed to himself angrily._ _

__

__-00-_ _

__

__“Harry, there you are!” Hermione smiled brightly. Harry mentally stated that this was the after-coffee Hermione then, which was great because he was in no mood for the other version of his friend! “I already made the study schedules for your NEWTs for you.” She reached under three books for the parchment she passed on to him and beamed, “I know how hard you´ve been trying to catch up, Harry, and I am so pleased!” she practically squealed, making her boyfriend roll his eyes even though he wore a grin while doing it. “I´m so proud of you.” She stated, then nodded and went on with her own reading._ _

__

__Harry shook his head, that´s Hermione for you alright!_ _

__

__Ron leaned closer so he could whisper the next words to Harry. “Where did you sleep, mate?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Harry had to smack his arm playfully. He had enough practice that he managed to not rouse Madam Pince´s attention. _Bloody harsh Librarian!__ _

__

__Harry must have looked as bad as he felt on the inside, he realised minutes later, as Ron gave him the what´s-up-mate look. His hand reached up to rub his nose under his glasses briefly, then shook his head in dismissal, knowing that Ron would try again later. Which was way better than in the middle of a filled library next to nosy gossiping females._ _

__

__A large freckled hand patted his shoulder a couple of times - that´s Ron for you and Harry loved he had a best friend that always knew what he needed - and the redhead opened his own book with a heavy sigh that clearly said that this was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now._ _

__

__Harry lost himself in his studies for a few hours, before hunger called and Harry was made aware of his mistake with the blond again._ _

__

___How the bloody hell was he going to fix this?!_ _ _


	27. The Third Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, life is still against me - I had a small brain clog this month, so there... Sighs, but I´m still here though! Never leaving, you´re NOT that lucky! ;-)

“When you raise your shields correctly it should give a shimmer of silvery white,” Professor Malfoy faced his eighth-year class, head held high, back straight, and white-blond hair perfectly smooth, tied back in the leather band he always wore during his Defence classes. 

 

“Very good, Mr. Thomas. Mr. Zabini, too,” Lucius spoke clear enough to be heard over the many students´ casting their Protegos. “Mr. Potter, your posture is off, try again.”

 

“But my shield was perf-” he didn't like the whining in his own voice as his complaint was interrupted.

 

“Try again,” the coldness in his professor´s tone of voice brought Harry years back to when he was merely a young boy of 11 and he met Lucius for the very first time. Chest tight with sadness, and the worry he had felt for the past two days was now clear. “Ten points from Gryffindor, for lack of respect to a Professor.”

 

Harry gaped at the blond, but he had already moved on to Hermione and Hannah Abbott. “Mate?” Ron's voice drifted over him as he tried to collect himself enough to cast his spell again.

 

He shook his head, “Not here.” Then gestured for Ron to have his go while he contemplated how he was going to fix this! 

 

-00-

 

Lucius ate his dinner with the perfected manners of a true Malfoy, as he conversed with Professor Vector to his right and Professor Flitwick to his left; the subject of the forthcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Fluttering wings let the entire Hall know that an owl had made its appearance, as it flew with a course straight toward the High table. Professors often got evening post, they all had families after all. The large Barn Owl landed smoothly on the huge oak table and offered its leg elegantly to Lucius. The blond paused in his reply and took the letter, and the owl took off again. “Yes, of course, Filius,” he said without pausing. 

 

“Splendid! Thank you, Lucius. Let me know when your next Hogsmeade duties are and I shall take them off your hands. My brother only turns 60 once after all!” the tiny professor answered happily.

 

“Naturally, you should be able to attend his celebration. I have nothing scheduled for Saturday as it is,” Lucius said, wearing a polite smile. He leaned back in his chair so the two professors could continue their prior talk, as he opened his letter and unfolded it. He was aware of the buzzing of voices traveling across the Great Hall as he concentrated on reading the words in front of him.

 

_Dear Lucius,_

_Firstly, I wish to apologize to you formally for my lack of judgment in the choosing of my words._

 

Lucius inhaled sharply when he understood whom the letter was from. It wasn't good to make a public scene - which he would do if he rose from his chair prematurely, or should he choose to put the letter away before reaching the end. 

 

_It was improper of me to speak to you like that. I insulted you. And for that, I am truly sorry.  
I understand that the Courting requires a written statement of my mistake in order to allow the next step to take place._

 

So, the brat had read the Courting guidelines, or perhaps confronted one of his Pure-blooded friends, Lucius thought. He wasn't too sure that the Hogwarts library would have the guidelines.

 

_It was never my intention to hurt your feelings -  
_

 

Lucius bit his tongue so he wouldn't make a ridiculous sound, like the clucking of the tongue would cause! Hurt my arse - I was  
_humiliated,_ not hurt! He ignored the thought that Harry could read him so easily. That he would _know_ that Lucius was a warm-blooded human being, who _could_ get hurt. Most others would assume it was humiliation - which all pure-bloods thought practically a death sin.

 

_I was told that the third gift must be something so dear to you that you would be hard off living without it, to show the importance of the Courting and to highlight the trust there must lie between the future spouses - that, should the Courting not turn out right, the Courted would return the gift._

 

Taking a small sip of water, Lucius tried to control his breathing and reactions, because _surely_ the brat had not actually parted with such an important and vital gift!? It was unheard of. It was unnatural. it was _insane_ to trust a former Death Eater with this! Lucius could do anything he wanted with this in his possession. Had Harry learned _nothing_ about the war?! And to not trust so blindly?!

 

_I wish to give you my heart, dearest Lucius, but I am no fool. Just because I have lived through the Killing Curse twice, does not mean I can live without an actual heart inside my chest._  
_Therefore, I shall offer you something almost as valuable in our world - it can be used to curse, to ensnare, to resurrect, to kill - or as it is my intention: to show my utmost trust in you._  
_As a friend, as a future spouse, as a human-being, as a reformed servant of the Dark - I give to you a vial of my blood, to keep safe and to cherish, until such a day you shall see fit to return it to me. Either with the ending of the Courting or at our Bonding._

_With Love,_

_Your Harry._

 

Merlin´s beard, old man, what have you gotten yourself involved in this time?!

 

-00-

 

“Tell me again _why_ I am doing this?” Ron groaned, letting his head fall forward, almost smashing down onto the DADA assignment they were struggling to do. “Mate, usually you´re Ace in this sort of thing,” Ron's weary voice whined, or tried to with over half the words muffled as he spoke into the desk. He turned his head when the need for air came and glanced at Harry and Neville. 

 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled lamely and sighed. Again. “You want to be an Auror, that's the reason.”

 

“Still no word?” Neville tried when the silence seemed to disturb him because he dared to be that sort of friend right now, even with his own love life practically non-existent. Again. 

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

Ron's head, still on the desk spoke up: “Just… go see him, mate…” Harry stared at his redheaded friend, brow raised in question. Ron sat up, wiping his cheek as if _that_ would remove the ink stains. “You're annoying when you're moping around…”

 

“Ron!” Neville hissed and hit the redhead´s shoulder almost hard enough to cause him to fall off his chair.

 

“Oi!” Ron yelped and pointed an accusing finger at Neville. “Arse.”

 

“You´re the arse! Harry is in pain…”

 

Throwing both hands into the air, clearly exasperated. “Oh Merlin, not this again! So, she dumped you! We both know, next week you'll be back together with Luna. It was her turn to dump you. You´ve been going on about this stupid thing for 15 weeks already. Bloody ask her to wear your promise ring, or I swear to Merlin, I'll fucking hex someone!” Ron chastised. 

 

Neville grumbled at those words but Ron was already rounding in on Harry, finger pointed at his best mate, “And you, you… are you, or are you not a bloody Gryffindor!? Now, get the fuck out of here and demand that he sees you. Keep banging until he lets you in.”

 

At Harry´s blush, Ron groaned. “I meant on the door, not him! Merlin´s beard I need to get out of here.” Hand on the door handle, he said, “You two, are turning into a couple of girls! Bloody man up!” The door slammed after he left, leaving the two love-sick males sitting there moping in silence.

 

“Wanna play Chess?” Neville asked, three minutes later, when it became evident that they wouldn´t finish the essay tonight. 

 

Harry shrugged, “Sure, at least you´re just as horrible as I am.” 

 

Neville smiled,”You never know. One of these days, I`ll beat the crap out of you.”

 

Harry began putting up the pieces along with Neville, then he grinned, “Maybe I like it hard.” He winked when Neville choked on his spit.


	28. Neville´s Heart-To-Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back! God, it´s been Hell, but I´m struggling on. And now I hope to be able to write more, so I can finish the stories I started! Love you all, thanks for waiting! /Sev.

_ No, absolutely not, Lucius,  _ he scolded himself inwardly at the idea of seeking Harry out.

 

Raising the glass to his firm lips he took a careful sip of the seventeen-year-old Scotch so his embarrassing shaking hand wouldn't spill any of the liquor before he had a chance to thoroughly enjoy it.

 

Who was he kidding?! He _wasn't_ even enjoying his drink! 

 

He was a grown, wealthy man that used to take a lot of pleasure in Scotch. It was one of his guilty pleasures since Cognac and Whiskey had always been Pure-blood custom-preferred drinks at social functions. 

 

Cognac was for when the host was older than sixty, and there were less than ten guests, while Whiskey was brought out during other occasions. Naturally, only when the company was all men; discussing politics. 

 

Lucius didn't get it. 

 

Scotch tasted so much better! At least in Lucius´ opinion. His great uncle had felt the same, Lucius knew. He had often seen the man sneaking off to indulge himself, too. Lucius had been offered his first taste of the drink at the age of seven by his uncle. And nearly coughed out his spleen.

 

He'd loved it immediately.

 

“No!” He put down his glass carefully and went to his desk intending to go over the pile of essays. As soon as he had taken his seat behind the mahogany desk he got back up again. His legs did something even more unbecoming of any Malfoy as they began  _ pacing _ the large office. 

 

“Ridiculous. Stop it!” he hissed to himself. “He's simply a boy -  _ young man _ \- not a potentiel… He's an infatuation! Nothing more.  _ Nothing _ !”

 

*WRRR WRRR*

 

_ Don't answer it. It can only be him.  _

 

Exhaling sharply, chest still heaving from his own tantrum of self-loathing and scolding, his hand grabbed the cell phone from his top drawer - “You're a fool, Lucius” - and pressed ´read.` 

 

´ _I miss you.´_

 

“ _Merlin,_ Gryffindors and their soft hearts!” He tossed the phone onto his desk, not caring if the damned device broke. Grey eyes shifted anxiously back to the phone, as he straightened his back and drew back his shoulders portraying a proper posture even though he was completely alone. 

 

He didn't care if it broke. He  _ didn´t _ . 

 

Growling, Lucius dove for the phone and opened the message to reply. He had to end this, now. No matter what his silly brain was implying. Giving in to one pleasure - something that could be excused as a poor drinking habit - was one thing. Giving in to the other… was out of the question. It had been roughly three months, or was it four? now since their first… encounter. And if Lucius could lose himself this quickly - he ignored his brain arguing saying the exact opposite - then, it was time to cut the ties. He was a Malfoy. He had a reputation, and a son to think about!

 

_ Coward, Lucius. _

 

-00-

 

*BIIB BIIB*

 

_ ´We need to talk.´ _ Harry read the words over and over before slumping back onto his bed in their dormitory where he was relaxing with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean after a friendly, but rainy, Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. 

 

Stretching his strong legs, he lay down on top of the duvet and sighed, closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness, which he hoped would settle his racing heart. He knew those words never, ever ended with something good!

 

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again only Neville remained. “Chess?” his friend asked him, and Harry had to smile.

 

“Sure, Nev,” Harry answered, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head in addition to a huge yawn before standing to join Neville at the small table the guys had brought into their dorm. He sat down on the thick maroon rug that was placed safely under the round oak table. There wasn't enough room in here for chairs, too, not that they really minded. Harry´s brow rose in question. “I see you think you´ll win because you gave me black again.” He grinned as Neville feigned hurt.

 

“I always win, Harry. You´re the worst Chess player in history.” Neville _should_ have expected the pillow that smacked against the side of his head next. He really should. Harry did enjoy a great pillow fight.

 

“Up yours,” Harry flipped Neville the finger while moving his first piece, not really caring, but it gave him something to do, at least.

 

Neville laughed and they began playing for real. “Spill,” he said, after a couple of minutes in silence.

 

Harry shrugged and figured he knew it was coming. 

 

His friends had taken it to heart after the War to make sure that Harry never felt alone with his problems again. He didn't know if there had actually been a conversation or agreement about it, but they seemed to take turns. 

 

Hermione was the one approaching Harry if it was girl-related or school work, Luna sought Harry out whenever something odd was going on, Dean seemed to think he was the best for handling the “what do you want to do after Hogwarts” since he already had a job lined up, Seamus made sure that Harry didn't forget to socialize and was the one always up for a friendly drink slash bodyguard if that was needed, Ron discussed family matters and Quidditch issues. Then there was Neville, who had been with Harry a lot lately dealing with Harry´s emotional troubles.

 

Harry´s chest filled with a comfortable warmth. The one that made him feel protected, loved, wanted.

 

He loved his friends so bloody much.

 

“Lucius wants to talk,” he said honestly because he knew Neville would never judge him for anything.

 

“Checkmate.” Harry groaned when Neville leaned back against Dean´s bed. “Well,” and this is why Neville was perfect in Harry´s opinion, to deal with him because Neville never lied. He _ couldn't _ . He was so horrible at it he made Harry´s efforts seem flawless. “Maybe, he wants to talk about the Courting.”

 

Removing his glasses and placing them on the table, Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. “Yeah, that's what worries me.” Harry hadn't even bothered answering Lucius´ text. He didn't know what to write. If he wrote the truth, Lucius would think he was a needy, whiny teenager. Which he bloody well was sometimes! But that would hardly convince Lucius to marry him.

Harry bolted upright, knees banging against the table, causing the chess pieces to fly in every direction. “Fuck!”

 

“Don't worry, I've got it.” Neville took out his wand and cast a spell to restore the tidy order that had been there before.

 

“No!” Harry´s hands tugged at his own hair, “Fuck, Neville! I'm going to get married!”

 

Neville´s bewildered facial expression made Harry continue talking.

 

“To Lucius, I mean… I´m courting him! That means… marriage… Holy _fuck!_ !” He turned around to face Neville again, eyes wild and panicking. “I never… Well, I…”

 

“You didn't acknowledge that marriage would actually be the end result until now,” Neville said what Harry could not.

 

“We talked about it, sure, but I… How could I miss that!?” Harry sat back down and leaned against Dean´s bed, too.

 

“Courting can be intense for some people when there are feelings involved. Most Pure-bloods that Court don't have that added to the equation since they are already betrothed from a very young age. For some, love comes after the marriage vows. Not all, mind you.” Neville eyed his friend. “You were busy discovering a new side of your sexuality, on top of trying to make the Courting aspects perfect. Somewhere along the line, the actual purpose of the Courting got sidetracked, because that wasn't what was most important to you. At that moment. It might be now.”

 

Neville stared for a couple of minutes at Harry who still hadn't put his glasses back on. He had his eyes closed so Neville couldn't make the eye contact that he had wanted when asking his next question. “Is it?”

 

Harry opened his eyes and took his glasses from Neville´s outstretched hand. “Thanks.” He blinked a couple of times, then sighed. “Yeah, it is. I… God, I'm so in love with him, Nev. I never… he's a bloke, an old bloke! And If the twins had never…”

 

“Well, they did. And here you are.” 

 

Neville didn't take his eyes off Harry´s face, even though he had to sit at an odd angle since they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. ”Age is just a number. The important thing you need to ask yourself is, do you think he could make you happy? He's rich and handsome, sure. He's also an arrogant Pure-blood who places family honor above most things. He probably never stopped bribing off people to get influence, Harry. He's a great Professor, and obviously loves his snotty brat of a son-” Harry snorted -”It's not just about physical compatibility with you. Do you love him, or could you love him enough to live with his less attractive assets? He has some of the characteristics that you loathe, after all.”

 

“He´s… I think, maybe I… perhaps he could change?” he said tentatively.

 

“Whoa, Harry, you…” Neville took a calming breath. “If you love someone, you shouldn't want to change something so profound within them.”

 

“I know, I know. But… Lucius is… God, he's so sexy and funny… I really  _ like  _ him, too…”

 

“Good… but-”

 

“He said he wanted to have more kids if…”

 

“What? Merlin, that´s…” Neville fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Wow, that's… whoa…” He turned his entire body around, sitting across Harry.  _ “Lucius  _ wants to be pregnant?!” Harry ignored the slightly shrillness to Neville´s voice.

 

“We talked about it. I asked because I always wanted a family and… his son is our age, so I assumed he didn't want another.”

 

“Fuck me backwards…” Neville hardly ever cussed, especially not with his Grandma around.

 

Harry laughed nervously. “Draco would kill me.”

 

“He would,” Neville said without pause. “Lucius Malfoy strutting around with a huge belly an- you think he'd wear a glamour? I can't imagine the posh bastard being happy looking like a whale…”

 

“Oh god, you arse…” Harry laughed, “Stop it! He's not a bastard…”

 

“Well, he is to some… and he probably always will be, mate… that's what I´ve been trying to tell you.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Maybe I´ll need to do my own bribing then,” Harry joked.

 

Neville glanced at him, eyebrow lifted, “Don't go there, mate.”

 

Harry grinned. “I meant I could try offering Luce sexual favors, maybe give him reason to play nice.” Neville groaned and Harry blushed when Neville reached down to adjust himself in his trousers. 

 

“Kinky bastard,” Neville grinned before standing up. “That just called for wanking material. In the showers…unless you want to join, then...”

 

“Fuck, no! Don't tempt me, you twit. You´re not exactly a troll anymore.” Harry rubbed his face when Neville left with a wink. He really didn't need to think about Neville naked and alone in the showers.

 

Time to answer Lucius´ text. Grinning, Harry rose and went back to his bed in search of his phone. 


	29. The Craving From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Enjoy. We celebrated our 6th wedding anniversary yesterday, so you´re lucky I even got to post it so soon! :D And, this is twenty percent longer than I usually do!

*WRRR WRRR*

 

Lucius glanced at the device that lay on top of his desk, currently vibrating due to the incoming text from Harry.  _ Harry, the boy is sex-appeal on legs.  _ He groaned while rubbing his temples, contemplating if he should simply turn off his phone and ignore it. 

 

_ He will not let it rest until you answer him. He is a Gryffindor, Lucius.  _ Scolding himself for his idiocy when it came to Harry Potter, he picked up the phone and pressed ´read´, leaning back casually in his chair, drink still in one hand.

 

_ ´When you said that Draco would always be your rightful heir, does that mean you will be a Potter just like our children would once we marry?´ _

 

Heart speeding up, he raised his glass to empty it, the liquid burning his throat slightly, yet, it seemed to be just enough to ground Lucius and his mind. 

 

“Merlin!” The deep ache inside Lucius that had been numbed by his father so many years ago; the burning desire to belong to someone else, to give up control and allow another male to take care of him and his needs, suddenly came back. It hit the Slytherin so hard that he feared a heart attack was on its way. His palms were sweaty, the pounding inside his rib cage was drumming away like the bloody Hogwarts Express with Dementors on its tail.

 

_ Breathe, Lucius, you fool. He cannot give you what you long for. Nobody can!  _ ´A Malfoy shall never be weak!´ his father's voice rang over and over inside his head, reminding him of his own failure; that he was born a freak.

 

*WRRR WRRR*

 

Closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths, Lucius slowly raised his phone once more to read what Harry had written this time.

 

_ ´I don't care either way. I just want you in my life. I want to marry you. Merlin, in just four months you´ve shown me what I need to be happy. Whenever Molly claimed she ´just knew´ about Arthur when they met that they would marry someday, I´d brush it off. But now I  _ know _ , too.` _

 

Rising from his chair to pour himself another drink with shaking hands, Lucius mutters: “No! Absolutely not. He's just barely of age… 18… you cannot possibly…” The sound of the liquor dropping into the glass was the only thing filling the room.

 

Abandoning the drink to place both hands on to the wall, Lucius leans his head against it, too; to relish in the coolness, hoping it will stop the sudden pounding inside his body. It moved with his blood; it's the only explanation for its ability to wander from his toes to the top of his head and down again within the short range of time gone by since he read the last message. 

 

He groans as the inevitable happens; his cock begins to harden at the prospect of letting Harry pleasure him, allowing the Gryffindor full access to his body and trusting him enough to simply surrender. Like he was about to, so many, many years ago until his father caught them.  _ Brandon. _ Such a common name, but it tasted  _ so good _ on Lucius´ lips when moaning it. A Muggle name; the reason his father was always first to volunteer whenever the Dark Lord wanted a show of Muggle torture afterward. 

 

It was Lucius´ fault.

 

Had he not been weak enough to let his urges control him, Brandon and his twin brother would still be alive to this day; they had only been four years older than Lucius, and even though Muggles didn't live quite as long or as healthy as Wizards, surely, 52 would not mean much.

 

Charles had been murdered with the excuse that his father couldn't tell them apart, and he had wanted to make sure that Lucius was not tempted to pursue his weakness further. ´A explosion´ the Muggle authorities had called it. Lucius wanted to vomit at the memory of the casual way his father had broken the news to him one morning during breakfast.

 

Learning about the Foundation some of the twins´ neighbours had started afterward, making sure that the grieving parents and two younger sisters would manage to pay for their Mind Healer sessions - all though Lucius knew that Muggles called it something else - Lucius had donated enough to pay off their house once he became of age.

 

Anonymously, of course.

 

Brandon´s parents, Georgina and Frederick, still resided there even though they must both be in their mid-70s. In the Magical world, it was unheard of for elderly to not live with their relatives who then provide for them.

 

Shaking his head, willing away the memories of a past too horrible to bear, Lucius straightened his back, not knowing for how long he had been lost in thoughts. The knock on the door made sure he was back to his professional professor´s personality, smoothing down his robes before answering. Opening the door, he pauses when he comes face to face with Harry.

 

“Hey… I… you didn't answer for so long I was… worried…” The blush creeping up the teen´s neck as he was rubbing it was the most appealing thing Lucius had seen for weeks. Biting down hard on his own tongue to keep from groaning, prick still half hard, the blond nods.

 

Because  _ speaking _ was not going to work right now.

 

This man - young that he may be - was the only living being that had seen Lucius at his weakest. He had seen and met Lucius´ needs without judging, without mocking and without  _ leaving _ .

 

Knowing his perfected Malfoy mask was still in place Lucius had no idea how Harry could read him so well. The teen swept past him without speaking again, waiting patiently for Lucius to close the door; _ knowing  _ he would allow him to act this way.

 

The door clicked shut. As though this had been Harry´s cue, the teen moved forward into Lucius´ personal space. The Malfoy stared at Harry worrying his lip with his teeth, as he studied Lucius back. 

 

Lucius felt the heat threatening to consume him as it burned from deep within, bursting through his skin, painting it pink. 

 

No one had ever been able to cause Lucius to blush… not since Brandon.

 

A lean, muscular body just inches away from his own tall and tingling frame, caused Lucius to exhale slowly, lest he… he wasn't sure  _ what _ might have happened. And he wasn't going to find out because in the next moment Harry´s breath near his ear was fogging his brain. He  _ had _ to close his eyes then.

 

“Lucius,” the word was not pleading. Instead, it _ grounded _ Lucius, allowing him to let out a gasp. There was a firmness and an authoritative alertness that seeped through the hard shield Lucius had spent so many years perfecting. 

 

Harry knew what Lucius  _ needed. _

 

“Let me take care of you.” A small swipe of a hot tongue against Lucius´ ear pulled the next gasp from the taller male, while a firm hand explored every inch of his chest, radiating the power the Slytherin craved. It glided casually over his left nipple, tongue never leaving his ear, and moved south still, with the sole purpose to drive Lucius insane with need.  _ Merlin, he was so hot. He needed to get out of his clothes, and soon. _

 

As Harry´s hand reached his groin and squeezed. Lucius moaned softly, still refusing to believe this was truly happening. He had never dared to hope that someday he would meet another man that could give him what he needed. And not mock him for his weakness.

 

He was a Malfoy. And a Wizard. And a highly respected member of their world.

 

He was not supposed to have this sort of weakness; to give up control.  _ Merlin, it felt so good.  _ “Harry,” it came out raspy and with just a slight needy twist; enough to test the waters and see if this man would actually  _ understand _ .

 

“Shh… I'm here…” Strong fingers undid his fly and pulled down his trousers, exposing his pants, outlining his aching cock that was already leaking pre-cum. “So beautiful…” The hand dipped into his pants and gripped his cock hard, thumb rolling across the moist skin.

 

Harry pulled on his dick with a perfected ease of craftsmanship; as if he was his whore, being paid to do whatever he wanted; what he needed. He had shown the young man what he liked himself and he had learned faster that Lucius had thought, or even hoped he would. “I'll take care of you…”

 

Lucius let an ugly whine escape his throat. He needed more. So much more. “Use your mouth,” he demanded, even though he feared the tone may very well cause Harry to stop.

 

“Fuck,” such foul language was not something Lucius prided himself in using amongst others, but it seemed the only word able to describe the feeling burning through him as Harry knelt in front of him without hesitation. 

 

Moist heat surrounded his aching cock seconds later, causing Lucius to lean his head against the door, groaning loud and long. “Yes… suck me…” Harry moaned as he took more of Lucius´ cock into his mouth, sucking and licking with just the right intervals to make the Slytherin´s head spin.

 

“Sweet Merlin… don't stop…” His balls were heavy and rubbed against Harry´s chin whenever the teen took his length deeper. The traitorous hand cupped his sac and began rubbing them and his empty hole. He was going to come within a minute if Harry kept this up.

 

The mouth moved from his prick and began sucking Lucius´ pale and muscular thigh instead, while a daring finger teasingly played around his puckered hole. A wandless spell murmured and Lucius felt the wetness of the lubed-up finger adding pressure against his entrance and then pushing inside him.

 

Lucius mewled, shifting his hips as if begging for Harry to go back to sucking him. He needed it, he was so close to coming. Yet, he didn't even  _ think  _ about reaching out and bringing himself off. He wanted Harry to do it. 

 

The Gryffindor let out a low groan from Lucius´ ministrations when his cock bounced sideways against his cheek as Harry continued his journey of mapping Lucius´ hip bone out. The finger moved deeper, fucking his hole with such an air of confidence it almost made Lucius believe that Harry had done this before writing to Lucius. 

 

The burn of the second finger entering his arse was what brought Lucius´ mind back to the present time. He spread his legs wantonly, trusting Harry like he'd never trusted anyone before. Not even Bra- “Oh,  _ god _ ,” Lucius let out, as Harry found his prostate, and relentlessly finger-fucked him.

 

“Fuck, baby… turn around for me… let me see that pretty arse of yours…” Harry´s voice was heavy with desire and Lucius didn't even remember how he got his legs to work. Soon enough he felt his arse cheeks being parted -  _ when har Harry removed his fingers? -  _ and a tongue swiped over his hole tentatively, as if savoring the taste of him.

 

                                                                                                                   -00-

 

“Oh my fucking  _ god _ .” Hearing Lucius let his mouth run without holding back drove Harry insane. He was so gorgeous in the throes of passion. 

 

This wasn't how things had played out in Harry's head before coming here. He had worked on his begging abilities, knowing he had upset the older male. Yet, once he saw Lucius he had simply known what to do; how to act. 

 

It was as if they had suddenly connected after Harry had realised that he really wanted to marry Lucius. Both of their Magic had reached out and collided, then melted against each other, silently coexisting, though not becoming one. Harry just felt Lucius´ needs like a burning current underneath his own skin.

 

This must be what Molly had meant when talking about Wizards and Witches finding their intended. 

 

Muggles called it Soul Mates, but they couldn't really describe it very well: simple that you have found the one and only. When Magic got involved; things made sense.

 

Harry couldn't read Lucius´ mind, or something as foolish as that, but he could hear the soft humming of his Magic reaching out to his own; wanting, yearning, needing him.

 

He could sense what Lucius  _ desired  _ the most right now.

 

And he gave it to him, all of it. 

 

Harry pushed his tongue inside and groaned when Lucius bucked back against his face, his glasses abandoned somewhere on the floor behind them. He could care less. His large muscle probed and tasted and  _ gave _ .

 

“I´m…  _ Merlin _ , I'm going to come…” Harry would have none of that, so his hand reached out to Lucius´ hard cock, squeezing the shaft hard, forcing Lucius to not ejaculate. 

 

Lucius let out a whine. A beautiful sound if you asked Harry; imitating a bird´s desperate mating call. Only this time it was meant to tell Harry to allow him to orgasm. Two fingers replaced Harry´s tongue as he nipped the pale skin of Lucius´ glorious globes.

 

“If I release you, will you behave and not come until I´m inside you?” Harry said, voice dripping with passion and a need to come himself.

 

Lucius´ hands rested on the door, crossing over each other so he could lay his head on top of them. “I c-can't…” It must have taken all of the older man´s strength to reveal that to Harry. He could feel the firm thighs shaking in from of him as he pulled out his fingers. 

 

“Yes, you can,” Harry encouraged. “You have so much control, Lucius.” His free hand caressed the thighs, in turn, forcing them to yield to him demand to obey. 

 

“Yes,” the panting response the Slytherin gave Harry nearly made him come himself prematurely. 

 

“Good boy,” Harry acknowledged as he gently released his hold on Lucius´ cock, watching the man squirm around, his eyes drawn to the tiny hole clenching and unclenching as Lucius proved himself worthy of Harry´s praise.

 

Harry caressed the blond's still clothed back, before thrusting out his wand to flick it, silently removing their clothes. Lucius gasped. “Spread your legs, baby…” Just saying the words made Harry´s prick twitch and Lucius must have felt it against his arse, judging from the groan he offered and how quickly he complied.

 

Harry studied the rounded arse, still not believing it belonged to a man well into his 40s. Let alone the Lucius Malfoy. And Harry got to touch it! Hands reached out and spread the globes, just enough to give access to Harry´s aching hard-on. He rubbed his cock over the entrance, enjoying the groan of anticipation he received in return.

 

Then he pushed.

 

Lucius panted, then made the best keening sound Harry had ever thought he needed to hear. “More, more, more…” Lucius babbled, not caring if the words were loud. 

 

Which they were.

 

In fact, Harry groaned, Lucius was practically screaming them as Harry pushed until he was buried inside completely. “Oh, god… I´m…  _ fuckingshitthisisgood _ ... Lucius… I´m not going to last that long... “ He pulled back so only the tip was inside, then pushed hard and fast back in.

 

Lucius clawed at the wall, letting Harry fuck his tight arse like it belonged to him. Harry moaned.

 

It will.

 

Then he began moving in earnest. He came embarrassingly fast. And If Lucius had not come seconds after, he would have begun apologizing. They both panted, coming down from their high. When Harry pulled out slowly, he leaned back, hands on Lucius´ hips, lest his legs would cave, and watched his semen slowly dripping out from the glorious place his cock had been buried in just minutes before. It ran down the pale and strong legs and Harry had to close his eyes and allow his head to go back to resting against the still panting Malfoy's back.

 

“Mine,” Harry whispered, not sure if he dared to make his claim louder just yet.

 


	30. Chapter 30

I feel so bad about doing this, but my dad just got diagnosed with Cancer three weeks ago, and I can´t concentrate on family and 3 wips at once ;-( I´ll return to this later this year, I PROMISE.  
I just need to know if the surgery he had yesterday will mean he´ll live.  
At the same time, I found out I´m pregnant again. (yay) so I´m freaking tired.  
Please return to this in the future, Love you all!


End file.
